


Because team-work will get us farther

by Lerya



Series: Naruto - time-travel/fix-it [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Minato, BAMF Uzumaki Kushina, F/M, M/M, Multi, Namikaze Minato scares people with a smile, Politics, Team Jinchuuriki, Team as Family, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzumaki Naruto deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 78,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: A time travel fic, what if at the end of the 4th shinobi war, everyone not caught in the Tsukyomi gets blasted back to the past. What could possible go wrong when Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi wake up in their 12 and 28 year old bodies?And even better, when Obito remembers everything and might just be able to persuade the Akatsuki to take a different path. Or even better, when the Bijuu wake up, with their Jinchuuriki alive and well, and with all the memories of their future self.Only one thing will happen, the Jinchuuriki will band together, a group more tighter then even a Konoha team, with some surprising back up.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Naruto - time-travel/fix-it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858429
Comments: 348
Kudos: 1207
Collections: Astral_Phoenix108's Library, Foxy fox 🦊, Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalie668](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie668/gifts).



> A thank you gift to my best friend for the last 12 years.  
> Who after she started posting again, inspired me to pick up writing again.
> 
> This has been sitting on my laptop for quite a while.  
> So might as well start posting :D

When Naruto woke up it was to find himself in his old apartment, in the east side of Konoha, in between the red light district and a civilian district occupied mostly by middle class merchants. He bolted upright, this couldn't be happening, did he get caught in the final Tsukyomi after all. No, they had defeated Kaguya, destroyed her and Black Zetsu with her. They had won.

But then, why was he here, in his 12 year old body.

Naruto worried his bottom lip between his teeth, this shouldn't be happening, he should be out celebrating with Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei.   
He swallowed thickly, it wouldn't get him far if he kept crying over spilt milk. He had to find out what happened. Maybe...

He smiled, Kurama would know what had happened! He could go and ask the fox!

With a few deep breaths he was falling into his mindscape, the familiar sewer system almost comforting. He smiled softly as he followed the route towards his partner.

Standing in front of the bars, he couldn't help but peer inside, hoping to see the kitsune, hoping he could help him and explain what had happened.

**"Naruto."**

The boy in question smiled, "Kurama!"

A paw followed by a head appeared from the darkness, looking down at him with a grin.

**"Kit, you must have the blessing of Kami upon you. You took us back to the past."**

Naruto grimaced, "I thought something like that had happened, otherwise I wouldn't be here in a 12-year old body. Do you know exactly what happened? And who might be here also?"

Kurama nodded, **"from what I saw and experienced, that last blast that destroyed Kaguya let out a really powerful chakra wave. As it came in contact with you and the Uchiha, seeing as you were both still fully charged with Yin and Yang Chakra, it gave a reaction of throwing the both of you back into the past. As far as I know, All the Bijuu are accounted for, all back into their Jinchuuriki. Also, that pink haired girl and your sensei were caught in the shockwave too, as did the older Uchiha, the one impersonating Madara."**

Naruto nodded, "so that gives Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Obito and the other 8 Jinchuuriki here with me."

Kurama nodded, **"it would seem so. What do you plan on doing?"**

Naruto contemplated this for a bit, "well, seeing as we should theoretically all know each other, I think it would be wise for the Jinchuuriki to team up. Even if Obito came back with us, we don't know his goals and we can't know for sure how much input he had with Nagato at this time. Meaning the Akatsuki should already be formed and most probably already on their quest to harvest the Bijuu from their Jinchuuriki."

Kurama nodded while thinking, **"indeed, however, you must wait for the Jinchuuriki to come to you. Seeing as you can't just leave Konoha, at least not yet."**

Naruto grimaced, but nodded, "I know, and I don't like it. But it'll be less than 4 months before I see Gaara, give or take a week. And I might see Yagura and Utakata during the Chuunin exams, given that Kiri competes this time. And who knows, I know that if A comes down that Yugito and Bee will be with him. Same with Oonoki, Roshi was selected as candidate for the position of Yondaime Tsuchikage so I think he'll come together with Han. The only one who doesn't have a direct link to the Chuunin Exams is Fuu and that's because her village is super protective of her, in a bad kind of way."

Kurama grinned, " **You’re forgetting one thing, kit."**

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at that.

**"That connection that was established when that Uchiha flung all the chakra essence of us Bijuu into you, as the old Sage was distributing his powers between you and the Uchiha, it never left."**

Naruto's eyes grew large, "you mean I can still contact everyone?"

Kurama nodded, **"that should still be possible, yes. Want to try it out?"**

Naruto nodded, sitting down in front of Kurama's cage and taking a few deep breaths, he needed to let his Bijuu's chakra roam his body as to establish a connection between himself and the other Jinchuuriki. As he felt the connection opening, he sends out a rather large pulse of chakra, hoping that the others would come.

Sitting there twirling his thumbs, he turned to Kurama, "while we wait, want me to break the seal so you can get out?"

Kurama grinned, **"I thought you'd never ask, want Bijuu mode back, do you?"**

Naruto nodded, "of course I do, that mode is our strongest asset, not only that, it's a physical representation of our bond as Bijuu and Jinchuuriki."

Kurama grinned, **"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you'll see your parents again?"**

Naruto shook his head, "not totally, I will be glad to talk to them again, but it's always too little time... it'll make me miss them more after that."

Kurama smiled sadly, for as strong and powerful Naruto had become, he still missed his parents, even after only meeting them for a short while. For the Kit, having parents that cared for him and loved him meant the world and he was overjoyed when they told him who they were and that they loved him. But they were gone, and nothing would bring them back.

But Kurama shook his head, no time to be pessimistic, they had gotten a new chance, and they were going to fully take it!

As he looked down he saw Naruto sticking to the bars of his cage with chakra control, his fingers curling under the edge of the seal. He saw the Kit looking around him, expecting his parents to show up any time now.

As minutes went by, Naruto sighed and pulled off the seal entirely. Pushing off from the bars he did a back-flip before landing on his feet, shirt pulled up and clenched between his teeth, right hand at the ready with the key to the seal already on it. Naruto slammed his fingertips into the seal and let it unlock itself.

As the seal unwound, Naruto gave another sigh, but smiled as soon as it opened up, letting Kurama out to lay down by the blond. Just as he was about to say something they were both pulled into the mindscape that all Jinchuuriki’s share, in it; they were met with Gaara and Shukaku, Bee and Gyuuki and Yugito and Matatabi.

A sunny smile appeared on Naruto’s face, ”guys!”

Gaara looked up and gave a small upturn of his lips, Bee began rapping in earnest and offered Naruto a fist bump and Yugito offered a small smile and a wave.

“I’m so glad you’re here! Kurama explained, I hope your Bijuu did too?”

At all of their nods, he smiled again, “great, so I hope the others were informed too.”

Gaara gave a nod, “they should be, but I think you will be able to ask them that yourself.”

As the Former/future Kazekage said this, more people and their partners popped up around them. Roshi and Han were first, giving a wave to all of them.

Yagura and Utakata followed soon after, both their faces impassive, but a familiar light in their eyes.

Fuu was the last one to appear, a scowl on her face, which soon melted away as she saw the others, buzzing around and giving out hugs.

Naruto cleared his throat, “so… I hope everyone got an update as to what happened?”

At all their nods, he smiled, “Good! Then we can get a course of action in order, because I don’t want history to repeat itself.”

Yagura spoke, “and how do you plan on doing this? Most of us have busy lives as it is. I still need to clean up after the blood line wars, and I know Oonoki has Roshi pegged for the next Tsuchikage.”

Naruto nodded, “I know that, but I already thought of something, I just need your opinion and agreement.”

After getting nods of them all, he explained; about the Chuunin exams taking place in 3 months and his taking part in that, same as Gaara and hopefully Fuu too. The others could get in as guards/possible successors of the Gokage, meaning that all Jinchuuriki will be in one place for a long period of time.

Gaara frowned at this, “won’t that make it easier on the Akatsuki to capture us all?”

Naruto smirked, “we weren’t the only ones to come back.”

At the shocked looks on everyone’s faces, he elaborated, “My team came back with me. Meaning I have Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei at my side.”

He took a deep breath, “Obito came back with us too.”

This made Gaara’s eyes almost pop, same with Bee. Only the Jinchuuriki already dead by the time the war started looked confused.

Again, Naruto explained, “Obito or Tobi was the shadow leader behind Akatsuki, he impersonated Madara on the old Uchiha’s orders, but in reality they were both played by Black Zetsu; who wants nothing more than get his mother; Kaguya – the Personification of the Ten Tales, back. During the war he came to this conclusion too, and fought with us to his last breath, he was dying the moment the blast occurred and sends us all back.”

“That’s all fine, but what has that to do with Akatsuki and us not getting captured during the Chuunin exams?” Roshi asked.

Naruto worried his lip between his teeth, “well, I know Obito a bit and I know he’ll take things differently. I know for sure he won’t tell Pain of the statue and its purpose in Final Tsukyomi. In not doing that, the Akatsuki have no need to come after us. Meaning the only one we do have to be afraid of is Black Zetsu, but he’s alone at the moment. Even though he has a White half, their clones are limited, because they don’t have the statue or Bijuu chakra to support a spawning of more clones.”

The others nodded again, it would seem their youngest member had thought about this a lot and was sure they were all safe.

Yagura spoke again, after a whispered conversation with Utukata, “I’ll do my best to send a few teams to the Chuunin exams, and make an appearance when they approach. I also plan on appointing Terumi Mei as my successor, seeing as she did such a good job after I died.”

Gaara nodded; in the little time the Gokage worked together he had come to know Mei as a strong woman who would be more than capable to lead a country.

“I’ll be there to partake in the exams, so I do not have to worry about persuading anyone, Fuu, what about you?”

The youngest female of the group frowned, “I don’t know, they’re really protective of me. As it is, they won’t even let me leave my house, even though that might be more because of the civilians, they are scared of me. I really want to come, but I need to convince Shiboku to let me go.”

Naruto rubbed a hand through his hair, his tongue coming out to wet his lips, when suddenly his eyes grew bright; “I know! Tell them that even Oto, a new village is participating. And you feel it is your honor, as a kunoichi of Taki to prove that Taki still has what it takes to compete with the 5 great shinobi villages.”

Fuu nodded enthusiastically, “that could work! While our leader wants what is best for everyone, he also wants to prove Taki’s worth!”

Naruto grinned, this would work. This had to work; the Jinchuuriki had to present an united front to the rest of the world.

At Bee’s loud shouting of convincing his Aniki to come, Yugito sighing at his bad rap skills, Han and Roshi talking about their upcoming talk to Oonoki; and Roshi’s acceptance of the Yondaime Tsuchikage title, Naruto couldn’t help but smile even wider, only 3 more months and they would see everyone in person.

It was only Gaara’s frown that made him wonder, steeping towards his red headed friend, he asked, “Gaara, what’s wrong?”

This got the attention of everyone else, as they all stopped talking and looked at them.

Gaara looked his blond friend in the eye, “Naruto, what about Orochimaru, the invasion and the death of my… the Kazekage?”

Naruto frowned, “that is one thing we cannot stop, but I am counting on the presence of so many Kages that he doesn’t have the guts to attack, seeing as he is focused on taking out Konoha himself, I don’t think he wants the other Kage to have a shot at destroying Konoha.”

Naruto bit his lip, “As for your father, Gaara, I think he’s already dead right now. So even if we could have stopped it, we can’t do much now, anyway. But for what’s it for; I’m sorry for your loss.”

The redhead looked away, “I see, yes, I must say that with so many Kage around even Orochimaru will think again before attacking.”

After a slight pause he said, “And thank you, Naruto, for the condolences.”

They all said goodbye after that, seeing as most of them had busy lives beyond being Jinchuuriki. With a last wave, Naruto faded from the mindscape, letting himself sigh as he appeared in his own.

Only to be pressed into a familiar chest, accompanied by an exclamation; “Naruto!”

With some shock, Naruto froze up, he hadn’t expected this. Last time he broke the seal, unintentional or intentional; his parents had appeared immediately, not after quite some time. After all he had been talking to the other Jinchuuriki for at least an hour.

“Kaa-chan”, Naruto asked, looking up into the kind face of his mother, taking a look behind her, and saw his father with a warm smile on his face.

“Tou-chan, how… I mean, I thought…”

Minato grinned at his son, “We got a look into your memories before coming here, so we were a little late.”

Naruto blinked a couple of times, he had wondered why his parents hadn’t freaked out at seeing Kurama free of his cage, just lazing around behind him, lying down but keeping one eye on them at all times.

Kushina loosened her hold a bit and pushed Naruto away some, keeping her hands on his shoulders; “we are so proud of you, Naru-chan, the things you did, you all did, are admirable and so full of the will of fire! You’ll get so far and we know you’ll make it to Hokage -ttebane!”

Naruto grinned, “You can be sure of that –ttebayo!”

They both grinned, but that faded fast, “Naruto, as you know, we don’t have a lot of time with you.”

Naruto nodded at that, tears gathering in his eyes, but they refused to fall.

“As we don’t have a lot of time, just… keep your friends close to you! And we know for sure you’ll succeed in your plan. Keep the other Jinchuuriki safe, including yourself and trust Kakashi and Obito and your team mates!”

Naruto nodded, whipping at the tears in his eyes, but laughing as Kushina embraced him, “I’ll miss you Kaa-chan.”

Minato gave a soft laugh as he embraced both of them, “never forget, Naru-chan, we love you and are so proud of you. If I still could I would nominate you as my successor.”

Naruto grinned at that, to have his dad, the Yondaime Hokage tell him something like that was a dream come true.

“Thank you, Tou-chan, I’ll treasure those words, I’ll miss you too, and I love you guys too. One question though; where can I find the theories about your Jutsu? I already know the Rasengan and my own variations of it, but I really wanted to be able to do the Hiraishin and maybe, if I’m able to, Kaa-chan’s chakra chains.”

Minato contemplated this for a second, “I guess you should go and ask the Sandaime, he should have all our possessions, and should be able to give them to you. But wait until you’re on Kakashi’s team, so he can supervise, I know you are older than you look, but it would make me feel better.”

Naruto nodded, “I waited this long, what’s one more day. I’ll really miss you!”

Minato and Kushina waved at their son as they faded away, a smile and tears on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto woke up from his mindscape, he made himself some ramen and went to bed. He had glanced at the calendar before doing so and knew that tomorrow would be the day team placements would be announced.

He assumed everything went as it had the last time, meaning he had been tricked by Mizuki, something that irked him to no end, and making him dead last in placement.

Not that he cared that much, it would solidify his position on a team with Sasuke and Sakura.

It was with a smile on his face that he went to sleep, tomorrow would be the start of something amazing, something totally team 7 and because they were team 7 it would be badass.

When Naruto woke up, it was with a smile on his face. After all, they were here to do some serious business. Stretching and yawning, he rubbed his eyes. Standing, he walked over to the closet and grimaced at the overload of orange jumpsuits he saw hanging there. Sighing, he pulled one of its hanger and dressed.

He mumbled a bit to himself, not enjoying the fact that he would be running around in ‘kill-me’- orange, but with a calming deep breath he reminded himself that this would be the last day. He would be able to go to Jiji soon and claim his inheritance and with it, he could get some new clothing.

Making quick work of breakfast, another cup of instant ramen, a habit he planned on changing soon, he left with 30 minutes to spare, in the direction of the academy. He smirked, he couldn’t wait to see the look on their faces, the Dead-last, The Dobe of the year, would be sitting right there with them, and he had it in good authority he would pass his second test.

Whistling, he took to the rooftops, speeding towards the tallest building in Konoha.

\--

Entering Iruka’s classroom, he took a seat on the last bench, being one of the first to arrive; he crossed his arms and put his head down, a smirk on his face. If he remembered right, Sasuke should be entering in about 2 minutes, with most of his fan-club chasing behind him.

He gave a small laugh, it was the reason he had taken the middle seat, giving both of his ‘future’ team mates seats on either side of him.

As predicted the ‘last’ loyal Uchiha sped into class, noticed Naruto sitting there and dove for the window spot. A whispered ‘safe’ leaving his lips, making Naruto snort.

An Uchiha glare was aimed at his head, making him blow a raspberry towards the Uchiha, a wink following soon. He giggled as Sasuke turned pink, he loved reeling up the Uchiha, especially giving their relationship in the past/future.

A whispered ‘shut it, Namikaze’, had him glaring at the Uchiha, no one was supposed to know about that, at this time, he hadn’t been aware of that, nor had anyone in Konoha, except the Sandaime and Kakashi, or the Elemental Nations, again with the exception of Jiraiya and he suspected Tsunade. He pouted, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, to be honest.

With a sigh, he looked at the Uchiha from the corner of his eye, his hands flitting through hand signs ‘how was it?’

A shrug was his answer, so Sasuke had locked himself in the compound no doubt, not that he blamed the raven, fangirls were scary, he had some after the Pain invasion, but it had ended, somewhat during the war when both he and Sasuke came out with their sexuality and their relationship with each other.

Seconds before Iruka entered, Sakura came sprinting through the door, Ino by her side, although no insults followed, the Pinkette just took her seat next to Naruto, smiling at both boys.

They all gave even bigger grins as Iruka cleared his throat, calling for their attention, not that they weren’t, after all; they were 17 year old in 12 year old bodies. They came here with a mission and they would treat it like that, at least until they had their mission leader, in this case; Kakashi.

Tuning out the noise of their classmates they signed each other an update of their last 2 days back in the past. Sasuke confirming his lockdown on the compound, giving himself some time to think about everything and coming to terms of what had to happen.

Sakura worried a bit more, as the only member of team 7 who still had parents, they had noticed her sudden behavior. Not that her father had minded, he had complained before of her behavior, that she would never have made a good shinobi. He was really happy when she was more mature and seemed to take all of this serious.

Her mother on the other hand, had complained, she had loved the girly-girl Sakura with her crush on the richest boy in town (even if it actually was Naruto who was the richest boy in town, but no one knew that because they all saw the Fox Demon instead of the Uzumaki heir and the son of the Yondaime Hokage).

Naruto confessed to letting Kurama free again, saying and explaining he might need Kyuubi or Bijuu mode soon enough. He also told them of his contact with the other Jinchuuriki and that they all remembered. He even told them he looked forward to seeing them all again in person. But it was with a little voice that he confessed to seeing his parents again and that they knew everything. That piece of information had both his teammates laying their hands on his ones and squeezing, they both knew what it meant to him.

All three of them turned their attention back to the front when Iruka announced ‘team 7’, a grin stretching over their faces as their names were called, a large ‘whoop’ coming from all of them. Something that made all of their classmates look at them as if they all had a second head. Even Iruka didn’t know what to say, giving a large pause before he continued with naming team 8 and team 10.

Just as he opened his mouth to give them a lunch break, the door opened up, revealing everyone’s favorite scarecrow.

Kakashi gave a half wave, his eye in its standard ‘eye-smile’, he approached Iruka and mumbled something in his ear. Iruka nodded, a confused look on his face; “team 7, your sensei is here to pick you up, he tells you to meet on the roof in 5 minutes.”

As Kakashi and their eyes meet, they all disappear in a shunshin, probably shocking all of their class mates and their former teacher.

In a second, they all appeared on the roof top, Kakashi eye-smiling again, as he sat down, opening his mouth to say something.

Sakura beat him to it, “don’t you dare make us introduce ourselves again!”

Kakashi pouted, “But Sakura-chan, it could be fun, we’re so different people right now!”

Sakura grimaced, but nodded; “Hi all, my name is Haruno Sakura, I’m a medic-nin under Tsunade-Sama, I love saving people lives and practicing my taijutsu. I hate traitors and mad idealists. My hobbies consist of working in the hospital, practicing my taijutsu and reading medical journals. My dream for the future is to prevent another war and unite the Nations, and become Naruto’s head Medic.”

Sasuke followed, “My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I’m a genjutsu specialist, most of those include my Mangekyou Sharingan or Rinnegan. I love spending time with my loved ones and training. I hate fan girls, power-hungry bastard and the village elders. My hobbies consist of practicing my genjutsu and susano’o, spending time with my summons and reading old Uchiha records. My dream for the future is to prevent another war and to unite the nations and to become Naruto’s first guard.”

Naruto finished, “My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, I’m a ninjutsu and kinjutsu specialist. I love spending time with my loved ones, visiting my summons at Mount Myouboku and gardening. I hate fan girls, jealous little brothers and the Juubi. My hobbies are; practicing and inventing new kin/nin jutsu, perfecting my dad’s techniques and reading fuinjutsu journals. My dreams for the future are to prevent another war, uniting the nations and become Hokage.”

Kakashi grinned before following his students examples: “Yo, name’s Hatake Kakashi, I’m a ninjutsu specialist. I love reading my series, spending time with my cute students and visiting my lover. I hate fan girls and a certain tree. My hobbies are reading and training. My dream for the future is to prevent another war, unite the nations and become Naruto’s advisor.”

Naruto sighed, “now what? We all know we came back. The only one not here is Obito, but I guess he’ll turn up soon.”

Just as he said that, the air before them turned into itself, a spiral forming and a body coming out of it. The spiral in the air closed up, leaving a man standing there, the right half of his face marred by deep scars, yet that didn’t keep the small smile off his face.

He gave a wave with his hand, seating himself next to Kakashi after pressing a kiss to the Copy-nin’s cheek. He grins at Naruto, “Nagato remembers almost everything. It would seem he still had a small connection with the Juubi, even after his death. He remembers what happened up until he died and then a short summary of what happened when we destroyed Kaguya.”

Naruto beamed a smile back, “awesome! Did he change some things already? Did he know about you?”

Obito gave a nervous laugh and rubbed his cheek, “he gave me a nice right hook to the cheek. Not that I blame him. But we talked after, he brought Yahiko back too. I’ve never seen Konan so happy, to be honest. “

Naruto grinned, “of course not, those two are her boys, she loved both of them and when she had to choose and one of them died, she was heartbroken. Does this mean we have the Akatsuki on our side?”

Obito nodded, “indeed, they all listened to what we had to tell; and they agreed that the outcome that would happen with the original plan would not benefit them. They agreed to keep an eye on the Jinchuuriki though, just in case. Seeing as Zetsu hasn’t shown up in a few days.”

Naruto frowned, “give me a second.”

‘Kurama, what’s the possibility that Zetsu came back with us? I mean… this is suspicious….”

The big fox nodded, **“indeed, although it is an unlikely possibility, there’s always a chance, but he was so far outside our circle, I only noticed your team mates and Obito, and of course the other Bijuu – together with a reflection of their Jinchuuriki, that’s what makes them remember. But if Nagato remembers because of his connection with the Juubi, there is a possibility that Zetsu came with us.”**

Naruto bit his lower lip, a sigh escaping, “there’s a possibility that Black Zetsu came with us.”

Sasuke and Kakashi cursed, quite colorfully, Sakura hit the roof with a fist; making cracks appear all over and Obito growled; honest Bijuu-like growling.

Naruto rubbed a hand through his hair, “listen guys, I like this as much as you do, but we can’t change that. He’s working alone now; he has none of the Bijuu and I’m quite sure Kurama is notifying the others, meaning he has little chance of getting one of us. The Akatsuki is working with us, instead of against us, and is leaded by my uncle-ish who knows everything who’ll make sure nothing happens. I made some plans to get all the Kage here for the Chuunin exams (well actually I meant for all the Jinchuuriki to gather, but I guess most will have body guard duty for their Kage). We’re safe, trust me!”

This got him nods from everyone.

“Great, now, sensei, does this mean we passed the test?”

Kakashi chuckled at that, “yes, Naruto, indeed. Team 7 is a go.”


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of D-ranks, Naruto had asked Kakashi to accompany him to the Hokage to get his inheritance, and to explain everything to the Old Man. Even if they remembered they couldn’t work in a hidden village when their Hokage wasn’t up to date.

Of course this meant that Sasuke and Sakura came with, just to see if everything went the way it should, and not so that Sasuke could open up a book about Danzo and the village elders.

After notifying his secretary and knocking on the door, Kakashi lead his students inside of the Hokage’s office, all of them standing in front of his desk and looking at him, their faces beyond serious.

Hiruzen looked at them, “yes, Kakashi, was there something you needed?”

Kakashi swallowed thickly, “we need to talk with you about something of utmost importance, Hokage-Sama, something destined for your ears only.”

Hiruzen frowned but nodded, making a sign for his ANBU to wait outside the office. With a deeper frown he activated the security seals on the office, making it sound proof.

“Now, tell me what is so important that I have to send out my ANBU, Kakashi?”

Kakashi sighed, “It’s more than one thing, Hokage-Sama, I think Naruto and Sasuke are better to tell you what we want to bring to your attention.”

Hiruzen pursed his lips, but directed his gaze to the boys, “Well…?”

Naruto glared at Kakashi, but gave a small smile towards the Hokage, “Jiji, my parents are Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and the Kiiroi Senkou (Yellow Flash), and Uzumaki Kushina, eldest daughter of the Nindaime Uzukage and the Akai Chishoi no Habanero (red hot-blooded Habanero), who both died in the attack of the Kyuubi, defending Konoha and sealing him into me.”

Naruto paused to take a breath, taking a look at the Hokage, seeing his shocked face, “this brings me to revealing that I am the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, who’s name by the way is Kurama. I am the heir to the Sage of the Six Paths, together with Sasuke, and we ended up in our 12 year old bodies after the backlash of destroying the Juubi mixed with the Yin and Yang chakra still active in our bodies. In reality we’re 17 and 34 year old in our 5 year younger bodies.”

Naruto told the whole story to the Hokage after that, starting with Orochimaru invading at the Chuunin exams, all the way to the 4th Shinobi War.

As the Hokage was coming to terms with that, Sasuke dropped another bomb on the Old Man, “Danzo is planning a conspiracy against you. It was him that drove Orochimaru to madness, he even made sure Tsunade-Sama never made it in time to Katou Dan’s side, resulting in his death. It was also him that forbade Jiraiya from coming in contact with Naruto before the Chuunin exams; threatening him with death of both him and Naruto should he reach out to him. He was also in league with Madara and Obito; although Obito and I guess Madara also know better now, with Orochimaru; during his madness and his invasion of Konoha. He thinks that he’d make a better Hokage, even if he thinks of shinobi as nothing more than tools and wants all of them to be nothing more than emotionless soldiers. He still has ROOT going, and with it has done more crimes than all Konoha missing nin put together. Starting with slaying all civilian members, mothers and children of the Uchiha clan, all those who had nothing to do with the coup. He even stole some Sharingan eyes and implanted these in his right arm. But what is more concerning is that he willingly stopped an attempt made to stop the coup. It was him that mortally wounded my cousin Shisui and took his Mangekyou.”

Hiruzen was breathing heavily now, while he could deal with what Naruto had thrown at him, but knowing this about Danzo, was giving him a head ache. He knew that his old friend didn’t always see eye to eye with him, but to hear he was planning a coup and that he was or had been in league with more of Konoha’s enemies than its allies, not only that, to have fallen so far as to rob bodies of their parts or cells.

He sighed, resting his head in his hands, “I need to think this over, Naruto stay behind with Kakashi, I will write over your parents’ savings and belongings to you. I just can’t promise to announce it so soon, I’ll do this at the next council meeting, next month.”

Naruto nodded, eager to have his parents’ possessions back, with quick signals, he signed to Sasuke and Sakura to wait for him, that they were shopping after this. After receiving nods, he turned back to the Hokage, signing his autograph under the document that would, finally, officially recognize him as his parents’ child. He had come to understand while they never told him their names, just for his own safety.

After a short conversation between the Hokage and Kakashi, the Copy-Nin signed too, eye-smiling at his student, before pushing the blond out of the room, both bowing at the Hokage.

They parted outside, Naruto leading Sasuke and Sakura into the shopping district, while Kakashi planned on getting home and hopefully spending some time with his lover.

\--

Somewhere in the forests covering the Land of Fire, 3 clouds of summoning smoke poof’d into existence. As they dispersed, the Sannin, for the first time in 12 years stood across each other, all with their most recent students next to them.

Tsunade, with Shizune next to her, was the first to speak, “so I wasn’t the only one.”

Orochimaru nodded, Kabuto at his side, “indeed, it was all of us, good to know I have my sanity back.”

Jiraiya hadn’t said a word yet, but that was most probably because his supposed death student and his wife were standing next to him.

The white haired man treated his hands through his hair, “alright, us I can understand, because of the Gaki coming back he did something with the connection to the summoning realm, making his version follow him. And because his team mates followed, the same happened to the Snakes and Slugs. Which explains Orochimaru and Tsunade, but damn it, Minato, you were death!”

Minato’s hand found itself in his sun shine hair, “I don’t really know. From what I understand from my chakra imprint in Naru-chan’s seal the Shiki Fujin (reaper death seal) was discontinued when Naru-chan came back from the future, seeing as he already had a seal, it meant that there were 2 Shiki Fujin seals in the living world. Seeing as mine vanished, probably because Naru-chan has both halves of the Kyuubi’s chakra in him at this moment.”

He took a deep breath, looking troubled, “with it, my sacrifice was in vain, meaning the Shinigami had no choice than to give me back in Kami’s care and I have to take a guess, but I think she took pity on us and gave Kushina and myself our lives back, which just happened to happen at the same time that you all reverse summoned to this spot.”

Orochimaru was the one who spoke, “the Uzumaki Gaki does indeed have a Devil’s luck, it wouldn’t actually surprise me that this happened as a result of that luck.”

Tsunade nodded along his words, “now than, what will we do? Are we all going back to Konoha? Or what??”

Jiraiya nodded, “we were given the memories of our future selves for a reason, one which I think is supporting our students in this battle! After all, no offense to your current students, but those 3 kids were the best students we ever had!”

The other Sannin nodded their consent, indeed had those kids been the best students all of them had, had the opportunity to teach, and as their senseis it was their duty to support them in the no-doubt difficult battle that lied ahead.

Orochimaru sighed, “as we’re going back to Konoha, how will you explain the coming to life of their Yondaime and his wife and my sudden turn around?”

Kushina giggled, speaking for the first time, “I have no doubt that our little Naru-chan has already informed Sarutobi of all that will happen and no doubt Sasuke-chan will reveal Danzo’s crimes and his hand in your decent in insanity, Orochimaru-sama. Don’t worry, I’m quite sure we can just walk in though the main gates.”

This got all of them grinning, just walking through the main gate. What a marvelous idea to do, it would no doubt give some of those old bags a heart attack, cleaning them up just nicely, and it would shock the village, some who’d need it!


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Konoha, Naruto had started his shopping trip with withdrawing quite a lot of money from his parents bank account, hoping to get a whole new outfit. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Orange, it kind of was a tribute to Kurama, but an all-orange jump suit was a bit too much, even for him.

Taking Sakura and Sasuke with him, at one hand for their opinion of his chosen wardrobe, on the other hand, so the merchants wouldn’t dare to charge him too much. Sakura’s dad was in the council and he was mostly responsible for the finances of the village, the civilian side of things at least, and Sasuke was the last Uchiha, if they tried to charge his team mate too much, who knows what he could do.

Counting on that, the three teens had the time of their lives, laughing and having fun for an entire after-noon, shopping for new clothes for their team mate. In the end, Naruto’s new outfit consisted of black ninja sandals, black cargo pants, with lots of pockets for Fuuinjutsu scrolls and extra kunai, a burnt orange t-shirt, under that he wore some mesh armor, and on top of that he wore a haori styled after his future one, dark orange as main color with black flames spread at the underside.

As he was changing in one of the versions he had of his new outfit he felt an approaching chakra signature, one that made him frown. He recognized it, recognized all of them in fact, but he wondered what they were all doing here and together at that. Two of those weren’t even supposed to be alive.

Hurrying, he sealed his other outfits in a sealing scroll, putting the scroll away in one of the many pockets of his pants, with a frown he stepped out of the cubicle, looking at Sasuke and Sakura and signing who he had felt approaching. With a frown of their own they all turned towards the exit, paying the merchant on their way out, they hurried towards the main gate of the village.

Meeting their sensei on the way, a worried look on his face, they mentioned Naruto’s findings to him. But he had already known, feeling their approach himself; after all one of them had been his sensei and the other his big sister figure. He did however sign to them that Obito would join them when they were alone, as to not alarm the rest of the village, any more than that it would be in a few minutes.

As soon as the main gate got in sight, there was a crowd forming already, apparently they weren’t the only ones who had felt them approaching, although the sensor corps only had a few members, and they were sure not all of them could distinguish between the signatures, they had still alerted the Hokage and ANBU about 7 strong chakra signatures approaching the village, and word had gotten around.

Naruto looked around, seeing Danzo and the elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane standing in the front; a frown on all their faces. He had a smile on his face, he couldn’t wait to see their faces after the 7 signatures were revealed to them. After signing this to his team mates, they all had to stifle a laugh.

All too soon, team 7 was vibrating were they were standing, just wishing for time to go faster. They could so make money if they could take pictures of the people around them. Kakashi had spotted Asuma and team 10, and he had told them about the Jonin’s confrontation of him after team placements and his beyond early appearance to take his team out to lunch. More than one of his colleagues had cornered him and questioned him to be sure he was the real Hatake Kakashi. Kuranai had even tried to dispel a genjutsu, not that there was one placed over him, but still.

But that aside, they could see shades on the road, telling them that the moment they were waiting for was arriving, and it did, not even 5 minutes after that, Tsunade and Shizune entered the gates, a light smile on their face as they went and talked to the Hokage, a whispered conversation being held between sensei and student.

Team 7 could see Sarutobi’s eyes widening at the shocking information, but it was that information that made him stop his advancing ANBU when Orochimaru and Kabuto crossed the threshold. The Snake Sannin had a grin on his face, the normal glance of madness in his eyes absent as he went and spoke to his sensei.

It was however an even bigger surprise as he straightened after a short conversation and made his way towards team 7, he grinned and mussed up the Uchiha’s hair, making them both stop and stare for a second, before both bursting out laughing. Somewhere between coming back to life and being trapped into the Final Tsukyomi, the Snake Sannin and his youngest student had bonded. As they finished scaring over half the population of Konoha, the man turned to Naruto.

“It really is them, something about the seal brought them back, ask your father to explain, but back to business, apparently they wanted to make one hell of an entrance and I have orders from your mother that a hug and some screaming would be very welcomed.”

Naruto’s face twisted in a twin grin to the one found on the Snake Sannin’s face, he could work with that. After a nod, the Sannin turned and made his way back to his team mate and sensei, all of them chuckling at what they knew would be coming.

As soon as Jiraiya was seen, with two other people behind him, rumors began flying, same with some little cries of ‘Yondaime-sama’ and ‘Uzumaki-Hime’, one man even had the nerve to turn to Naruto and say, “now you’ll meet your end, Demon.”

Not that Naruto actually heard him, he was too busy staring at his godfather and parents approaching, a crowd forming around them, the cries of ‘yondaime-sama’ growing louder. He felt nerves creeping up his spine, these were his parents, his real life, alive parents. Not some chakra impression or an edo tensei, this was really them.

He swallowed nervously, rooted to the spot, not being able to move, it was only after Sasuke and Sakura pushed him forward, at the becoming of their sensei that he even moved a bit. But it was enough; others saw him move and wanted to slow him down. But that didn’t stop him, as soon as he took a step, more followed, resulting in him almost running towards the middle of the crowd, jumping over legs that tried to trip him and ducking under arms that tried to grab him.

His parents were here, in the flesh, together with him; now he understood what Orochimaru had meant with his mother’s message and he was more than happy to comply.

Taking a leap, he jumped as he neared them, spreading his arms he saw his dad do the same, bending his legs slightly to catch him. As he saw all the awed and frightful looks he grinned through his tears and opened his mouth, “TOU-CHAN!”

It quieted down for a minute, everyone shocked silent, that was until 8 voices were heard laughing, Kakashi was standing just inside the crowd, holding both his other students upright as they laughed at the looks on the faces of the villagers. The same people that were certain that the yondaime had come back to deal with the demon once and for all, to find out that that same ‘demon’ was the Yondaime’s son, was a bit shocking.

The others laughing were, the Sannin and their students, they had already known what would happen. But seeing it in its actuality was even more hilarious, especially Danzo’s face, together with the Elders, whose faces were calk white, their jaws almost on the ground and their eyes bungling out.

As all this happened, and Naruto was let down from his father’s arms and swept up in his mother’s he could hear the whispers in the crowd.

“Did he just say… Tou-chan?”

“I don’t believe it, Uzumaki is actually a Namikaze?”

“Why have we never known?”

“Does this mean that the Demon took over the Yondaime’s son? That’s even worse!”

In the end, Minato’s lips pursed, and he cleared his throat rather loudly, “let me make this clear, once and for all; Kushina was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki before our son, Naruto, at his birth, someone broke the seal and released the Bijuu. They kept it under control so it would attack Konoha, I had no other chance than to seal it up into my son. The Kyuubi is too strong a Bijuu to seal in anyone not an Uzumaki. I did what I had to, to save the village. And this is how you repay me, by letting it slip that my son is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but not only that; you actually believed I would seal something and that by doing so I would turn the babe into a Demon?”

He glared at the crowd, his arms going around his wife, “Naruto is our son and is the Jinchuuriki, meaning he is the jailer of the Kyuubi, nothing more. He isn’t the Kyuubi personified, he isn’t possessed, he’s just a shinobi a little stronger than most. As a matter of fact, I can say he’s already learned to channel the Kyuubi’s chakra.”

Naruto grinned, and just to prove a point, flashed chakra mode for a second, surprising even Sarutobi, who had only heard tales about it.

Minato turned back to the crowd, “now, we have a lot of important stuff to discuss, so I suggest you all scram!”

As he said that, the crown dispersed so fast it seemed as if they had all used a Haraishin, Minato smirked to himself and waved the remaining people over. Stopping when Danzo and the elders wanted to follow, he straightened his back and pushed Kushina and Naruto towards Jiraiya, before turning around.

“Is there something I can do for you”, he asked, his eyes and voice ice cold.

Danzo, being the stupid and arrogant scumbag he is answered, “Yes, you held some important information. Then it is only reasonably that we as village elders get included.”

Minato gave a cold chuckle, “I don’t think so, as a matter of fact”, He looked at Hiruzen, who nodded, “as reinstated Hokage, I disband the movement of elders, per effective immediately. As you can see, you no longer are needed, kindly leave.”

As the elders turned around, admitting defeat, Danzo glared with one eye, his right hand coming up and landing on his bandaged arm and right part of his face. As he pulled on the bandages, the group tensed up, preparing for battle.

A battle that would never come, as soon as the bandage was removed and Shisui’s Mangekyou Sharingan and the 7 other Sharingan eyes were revealed, Sasuke and Kakashi were already moving. Just in time too, although they weren’t alone, in a spiral movement both Itachi and Obito appeared; all legit holders of a Sharingan eye holding a kunai or katana to the Elder’s throat, Itachi being nimble and closest to the face; plucked Shisui’s eye out of the traitor’s socket.

Minato glared even further, “Shimura Danzo, for crimes against the village of Konoha, stealing babes from their mothers, grave robbing and stealing Kekkei Genkai, among other things, I sentence you to death, effective immediately.”

With that Itachi pulled a kunai over the exposed throat, killing the manipulative and arrogant bastard for once and for all.

With that over, Sarutobi once again had to call back the ANBU as they moves to capture Itachi, Obito had been smart enough to leave his mask behind, meaning that no one recognized him from that night, almost 13 years ago.

After directing the ANBU to dispose of the body, after all traitors didn’t need a Konoha shinobi burial, they hasted towards the Hatake compound, claiming one of the larger sitting rooms. The younger members of team 7 taking a seat on the floor, they were soon joined by Kabuto and Shizune.

The Sannin, Sarutobi, Minato and Kushina taking the armchairs, while Itachi, Kakashi and Obito took place in a couch. But not before Obito went and hugged his sensei, begging for forgiveness for that night. He was soon forgiven, by both Minato and Kushina, who explained they understood and knew; from Naruto’s perspective what he had been through. The elder Uchiha taking comfort in the embrace of his lover, leaning into Kakashi’s side a bit too much to be anything but comforting.

Silence set over the room, no one uttering a word for several moments.

It was no wonder that Naruto broke the silence, telling all those not yet in the know what had happened in the future, filling in the details not all of them had. He also filled all of them in about the plan the Jinchuuriki had made a week back.

This had gotten nods from all of them, even Orochimaru, who did confess that if all the Kages were to assemble in one place he would indeed not been mad enough to invade. He did look at Naruto after the blond asked about the Yondaime Kazekage.

“I haven’t been to Suna yet, I got my memories back before attempting that plan, so he should still be alive.”

Naruto grimaced but had Kurama promise to relay the message to Shukaku, so Gaara could be warned, not that they planned the murder of the Kazekage, it just would make things more difficult. Even though he was his father, Gaara only got closure for the treatment he received while growing up during the war when his father had been an Edo Tensei, it must have been quite the shock to see him again now, alive and well.

After that, Silence once again set in.

That was until Sasuke began fidgeting, casting glances towards Itachi, the ground, and back again.

It was only after getting kicked by Obito and pushed up by Naruto and Sakura, that the youngest Uchiha approached his big brother and took a deep breath, keeping in mind that he was being watched by a whole room of people.

“I forgave you a long time ago, Nii-san.”

Itachi face bloomed at that, a smile appearing on the otherwise stoic face, “I am glad to hear that Sasuke, but I must apologize for the horrors I put you through that night.”

Sasuke gave a grin, “you’re forgiven.”

After that, he took a seat on the edge of the couch, wrapping his arms around his older brother’s shoulders. The cute moment was only disturbed when the younger pulled on the elder’s pony tail, “now that that’s over, you can tell me why you still haven’t said anything about that lung disease you walk around with. There are 4 Medics in the room!”

More than one person had to stifle a laugh at that, although Kushina, Obito and Naruto just full out laughed instead of trying to hide it.

Itachi looked away, he had hoped that Sasuke hadn’t known that piece of information and would make it so that he could still pay penance for his crimes.

“Sasuke didn’t know at first, I told him, after you told me.”

This came from the blond ball of sunshine, also known as Naruto, making Itachi realize he had said that out loud. Which gave his younger brother and older cousin a reason to start pulling his hair and kicking his thigh.

Angry Mangekyou stared back at him from his little brother’s face, “don’t you ever think that way again, I want you here with me, Nii-san, living a full and healthy life!”

After that he stood, as to make room for Tsunade, the eldest medic in the room examining Itachi’s chest with green glowing hands.

After 10 minutes, she broke her technique and slapped the elder Uchiha around the head, “for a genius, you sure are stupid, you have a rare type of asthma, it’ll take a while, but you should be al healed up in a few weeks. The only down side is, no more A or S ranks for you! You can’t handle the stain it’ll put on your lungs.”

The Uchiha part of the room, including partners, let out a collective sigh, happy with the good news. Itachi himself had a smile on his face, he was more than willing to let A and S ranks slide, just so he could be cured of this illness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am updating a bit earlier today, I am meeting with a friend I haven't seen in a long time for dinner today.  
> But because I do have until chapter 9 written out, I do plan to upload everyday except for weekends :)
> 
> Special treat for all those who commented or left kudos! 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying healthy!

After Itachi’s diagnose, further talk were about what would happen in the months to come. Seeing as the 4th Hokage would be taken up the hat, the 3rd finally got his retirement, although he still assisted in handing out missions at the mission desk.

Itachi, after starting his treatment and getting cleared when Kakashi and a team of ANBU cleared out an old ROOT base, finding evidence of Danzo’s involvement with the Uchiha massacre, the experiments Orochimaru preformed (and though were allowed by Hiruzen) and even ties to Akatsuki and the ending of their peaceful protests, was elected as teacher in the academy. After all he had been on the Hokage’s successor’s list, even as a young boy – even if it only would be in the future – he was the perfect person to teach the youth about what to expect in their training field. He did take a couple of days off every now and then to visit the Akatsuki.

The Sannin were reinstated as an attack team, although they spend most of their time assisting Minato or Hiruzen. Although Jiraiya still hadn’t given up his old hobby, and could Tsunade be found in the hospital reforming the place and setting up basic medic nin lessons for the academy students – students who showed promise were given a chance to graduate as a medic nin. Orochimaru on the other hand spend quite a long time apologizing to his former student, Anko and to a young boy he genetically modified, Tenzo – both forgave him, in the end.

Team 7 was well on their way to become the best team Konoha had ever had, without complaining they had finished 100 D-ranks in a month, clearing them for a C-rank mission in no time flat.

It was of course total coincidence that Minato gave them an escort mission to Wave.

Team seven could be found standing in the Hokage's office, faces torn between amusement and horror. Standing in front of them was a very familiar man, dressed in greys and blues with a sake bottle in his hand - about as sober as a thug in a whore house.

  
Looking at his dad, Naruto couldn't help but notice the smirk on the older blond's face; there was just no way his old man didn't know who the drunkard in front of then was - after talking the afternoon and evening away after the Sannin and their students came back to Konoha.  
He took a look at his sensei seeing the sane knowing glint in the silver haired man's eyes, so Kakashi also saw what he was seeing.

He sighed - nothing could be done about this and knowing his dad fairly well now the elder blond was hoping the gain something out of this. He sighed again, catching the eyes of the Hokage and making a single sign.  
Getting a nod in return, he sighed for a final time but nodded - message received. Go to Wave, kill Gatou and offer Zabuza and Haku a place in Konoha - or convince them of what happened and give them an excuse to go back to Kiri.

After accepting their mission to Wave, team seven had a short meeting in which Naruto was sure to tell his teammates what he had asked his father. They were to make sure Haku and Zabuza lived after their confrontation and to either invite then back to Konoha or tell them it was safe back in Kiri.  
  
Before leaving, Naruto also made sure to contact Yagura and explain the situation. The fourth mizukage was more than happy at the prospect of having one of his elite swordsmen back. The pink eyed man also stated that Mai would be happy to have him, sewing as he already officially announced his successor (especially with all the shit that had happened before all this).  
  
The next morning everyone was ready to leave, even Kakashi, although since coming back to the past the copy-ninja hadn't been late once with the exception of the morning just after they all had this really long talk, but that had more to do with the Uchiha laying in his bed then it did with him.

They had been walking half a day when they noticed the famed puddle, with a sigh Sasuke activated his mangekyou Sharingan and trapped the demon brothers in a minor genjutsu. This so they would totally miss their que, making it so they'd have to go back to Zabuza, nothing to worry about.  
  
Seeing as they weren't attached they also didn't need to hear out Tazuna - not that it mattered they already knew what was happening in wave, but it would be odd for a genin team to just go with all this.  
  
Finally appearing at the river they met the same man to get them over, only this time none of them were overly tired or loud. As a matter of fact, Kakashi was reading his porn and thinking about Obito, Sasuke and Naruto were softly talking to each other, most likely about the upcoming chuunin exams because the blond still had some serious guild issues towards his brethren and most likely about their relationship seeing as both of than were tired of acting like they were just friends, both with each other and their female teammate.

Sakura was listening in and giving her opinion once and a while, mostly about their relationship seeing as their teammate she had been the first to know back then and had totally agreed saying they just fit together, yin and yang - different but still pulling the other closer and most important one couldn 't exist without the other.  
It was only after some time that both Naruto and Sasuke confessed to her as well. They all fit together like a puzzle, even if she didn’t inherit anything from the Sage of the Six Paths, she was in a way the glue that held team 7 together.

It helped that she was a kick-ass front-line medic, the second coming of Tsunade, as people had begun calling her in the last battles of the 4th shinobi war.

Once on shore they felt the same killer intent as last time, only this Time it didn't even bother them. They had fought more stronger foes and they had experienced a stronger killer intent already.  
  
When the sword was thrown they ducked. Well it was more of a duck to get the client out of the way then actually fearing Zabuza would cut them.

Looking up from where they were looking at the sword stuck in a tree. The missing nin was standing on a tree branch; arms crossed and eyes pinched while glaring at Kakashi.  
  
"No wonder the Demon Brothers were put under that genjutsu. Kakashi of the Sharingan, give me the builder and I might let you go off."  
  
Kakashi sighed; " Zabuza-san, I'll be brief. I can't give you the builder. He holds the hope of his people and if Konoha admires anything it is that. Leave quietly now and let us pass."  
  
Zabuza gave a dry laugh, "you think I'll just let you pass?"  
  
He chuckled some more; " too bad for you! I like a good fight and I know you can give it to me."

Kakashi sighed, so far for getting the former mist nin to back off quietly. Biting his lower lip he pushed up his headband; showing a normal grey eye.  
  
Before leaving to wave Kakashi had decided to give Obito's eye back, asking Naruto to once again regrow his lost one.  
  
Looking at the former mist nin he could tell that this wasn't what he was expecting. Keeping the swordman's attention on him, he moved just a little bit to the side. Enough so Sasuke could look past him and look the swordsman right in the eye, Mangekyou active trapping the elder in a genjutsu they timed perfectly. At his count, Sasuke let go of the genjutsu when Naruto signed them that Haku was on the move.  
  
As soon as the genjutsu was released, senbon speared Zabuza's neck, followed by Haku's act of being a hunter nin who would dispose of the body.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last part of their trip to Tazuna’s house was done in peace, if one discounted the awestruck bridge builder. After defeating Zabuza and making sure they would have that week of ‘training’ before all 4 mist nins would turn up again, the bridge builder had done a 180 in his behavior towards team 7.

“I should have known you were an elite team, as only the elite team would be given the mission to protect me on my important quest. The Hokage wasn’t wrong in telling me that he would leave in the most capable hands!”

Team 7 as a whole sighed, they couldn’t decide if they liked this awestruck version of Tazuna better or if they preferred the first version, the brooding old man who slowly warmed up to them.

Well, no use in breaking their heads over it. Once arrived at his lovely home, team 7 took the spare bedroom, sharing it, even if they were 3 men and 1 woman, after a war and so many adventures (even if it was in their older bodies), no one was ashamed of it and found nothing wrong with sharing a small room (they had after all shared an even smaller tent before).

After being introduced to Tsunami, Tazuna’s daughter, they accepted the dinner she served. Before turning in for the night they established a guarding schedule with Tazuna, making sure he had one member of team 7 with him at all times.

Their ‘quiet week’ was over before any of them noticed. It was only Kurama notifying Naruto of it that made the blond stay behind that fateful day. After all, they had come this far, they just couldn’t let Gatou’s thugs harm Tsunami or Inari.

After making quick work of the samurai Gatou hired, but not before letting Inari work up the courage to stand up to them to save him mother, Naruto raced full speed ahead towards the bridge, making use of Ckakra mode and a modified Harishin seal on Sasuke’s back.

Once on the bridge, he couldn’t see through the mist, but his worries were far-fetched, he knew it would take an army to get past Sakura. Just as he knew that Sasuke could take on much stronger opponents then the type Haku posed at the moment.

So with a groan, he sat himself down, content on waiting for the mist to disperse, all of his team mates were accounted for, seeing as he could feel their chakra moving around in the mist.

He knew they were stalling, after all, they knew Gatou would be coming over the bridge in a few minutes, hoping to catch Zabuza after he has killed everyone involved, making sure to erase all the traces and leave it at that.

Naruto growled, he hated men like Gatou, power hungry whiny men, who wanted more and more but didn’t want to make their hands dirty and were more content condemning someone else instead of achieving their own goals.

He stood again when the mist cleared, Kakashi with one hand on Zabuza’s wrist, twisting the arm behind the bulkier man’s back while pushing his weight downwards, making it seem like the brunet was bending in half. Naruto knew that Zabuza was able to break the hold, just as well as Kakashi was able to end it all quickly, but still. It would seem a whispering conversation was taking place between the two men, their eyes darting over to the edge of the bridge. It would seem Gatou had arrived then.

Sasuke, standing together with Haku seemed uninjured, the more feminine one was the same, except a burn on his lower arm, he was sure Sakura could fix it in seconds after this mess was behind them.

A curse from the former mist nin had them all looking over to the edge of the bridge were the last of the mist was disappearing, showing a group of men; Gatou at the front, a slimy smile on his face.

One that disappeared when his samurai didn’t come over with Tanuza’s daughter or grandson, nor did the hired missing nin do what he was ordered to do.

Naruto’s sensitive hearing picked up on the man grating his teeth, it would seem he noticed that nothing had gone according to his plans.

Still, the man sucked up a huge gulp of air, the slimy smile reappearing on his face.

“So this is the so called demon of the mist?”

Laughter rose in the mercenary group, mocking the proud man standing with them.

“He doesn’t look much like a demon to me, couldn’t even deal with a bunch of kids.”

More laughter rose, making team 7 gritted their teeth, while appearing as 12 year olds they were more young adults mind wise, not that the slimy bastard in front of them knew that.

Naruto let a ‘tche’ escape his mouth, “if you are so willing to see a demon, I can sure arrange a meeting.”

Narrowed eyes were directed to him, “like a brat like you ever could.”

Naruto smirked, closely followed by Sasuke and Sakura when they felt the approaching chakra signatures.

“The only reason you even hired these thugs is because you knew Tazuna-san was going to one of the hidden villages to get help, it was only logical that he would go to Konoha, seeing as it is closer, especially since Uzu is no more. The fact that you hired Zabuza and his accomplices means you knew your low life thugs wouldn’t be able to handle us, you need what 500 here now just to make sure your plan of eliminating Zabuza and his apprentice worked.”

Naruto smiled even whider, “and it might have worked, if we hadn’t gotten orders from the Hokage to see if Zabuza-san and company weren’t willing to join Konoha, if not, I’m rather… closely acquainted with the 3rd Mizukage and he wouldn’t say no to an old friend. Of course it helps to have back up close at hand when slimy men like you interfere.”

As he said that a huge scaly sword ran through most of the thugs behind Gatou, rendering them unconscious, if not dead. The other half was quickly disposed of with a few fireballs.

From behind the wreckage two forms appeared, both garbed in black cloaks with red clouds decorating them.

Naruto cleared his throat, smirking at Gatou, who by now had pissed his pants and was shaking, “allow me to introduce some of the demons I know; Akatsuki no Kisame, the bijuu without a tail and Uchiha Itachi, a prodigy of the highest kind, but especially of his Mangekyou Sharingan. It was nice knowing you, enjoy hell when you get there.”

With that he turned, knowing that someone would finish of Gatou, not that he liked needless killing, this was one of those cases where it was a necessity, seeing as the crimes of one man made for the almost destruction of a hole country.

With a sigh, Naruto let his legs fold out beneath him, sitting down next to Sakura and a dazed Tazuna. The later giving a small smile, Wave was free of the tyrant known as Gatou.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few hours later when they were outside of Tazuna’s house that Zabuza approached him, the demon brothers and Haku at his side.

“That thing about the Mizukage, was it legit?”

Naruto nodded, “Yagura had been controlled for years prior, by a force not present anymore, making him attack his own people. Rather hypocritical seeing as he had a kekkei Genkai, but other than that. Yes, he mentioned to me that he wanted you back in his ranks, more as an advisor and maybe a trainer for a next generation of Mist swordsmen.”

Zabuza nodded, pleased with that answer.

“He also mentioned to me that he had picked Terumi Mei as his successor.”

Zabuza nodded again, turning to his group, “it would seem we’re returning to Kiri.”

After a cheer, the men all packed up and after changing a few words with Kisame, were on their way.

Waving after the Mist nin, he joined team 7 and the Akatsuki duo at a camp fire they got going.

Looking at the 2 men he couldn’t help but ask, “So did Nagato send you here or did you just come by?”

Itachi smirked at that, “Nagato still has us on Kyuubi sitting, so… “

The smirk disappeared when he added, “that and Zetsu was spotted in this area, none of us wanted to take any chances, seeing as you and Sasuke still are the driving force needed to seal him.”

The couple grimaced at that, things would have been a lot easier if the specter hadn’t followed them back in time. But then again, they had a lot more allies now than they had then, making sure that they would win over Kaguya’s hatred and let peace roam over the Elemental Nations.

“So you’re sticking with us then?”

Itachi nodded at his younger brother’s question, “at least until we’re back in Konoha, the others should be watching over their charges and we’re supposed to meet up in Konoha in time for the Chuunin exams.”

He bit his lip before continuing, “Which reminds me, Yondaime asked me to tell you that he send out a missive to the other Kages, to ask if they wanted to come to Konoha from the start instead of at the last round. I don’t know how he put it, but everyone agreed. They should start to arrive at about the same time we get back.”

Kisame spoke for the first time, excluded the greetings and words he exchanged with Zabuza and company, “Nagato, Konan and Yahiko were planning on timing their arrival with our return, they wanted to see you again, brat, especially Nagato.”

Naruto swallowed slowly, everyone would be gathered together then; all of his precious people, all in one place. Something must have alerted Sasuke and Sakura, because arms wrapped around his waist from two sides, a raven head dropped onto his shoulders on the right side, a pink head dropped on the left and a soothing voice sounding in his ears.

“I know what you’re thinking, Dobe, stop it, it was all in the past. We lost a lot of people, but they’re here now, start living in the present and not in the past, because what happened already cannot be changed.”

Naruto nodded, whipping the tears on his cheeks away; “I’ll try to.”

Sasuke smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the blond’s lips, “that’s all I ask.”

Sakura pressed a kiss to his lips after, “Sasuke is right, Naru, most of these people remember all the things you did for them in the future/past. Think about that, and just be thankful and happy when you see them again.”

All three of them looked up, Kakashi was looking up to the sky, a smile on his faces. Kakashi had been wondering how long they would be able to keep their relationship hidden, or at least at a level 12 year old kept it. It would seem they both could care less now and just wanted to be together.

But Kisame, Itachi and Tazuna their faces were indeed memorable! That alone was enough to make them bursting out in laughter.

Itachi coughed, a red haze on his cheeks, “I wondered when this was going to happen, I knew you mentioned something like this before but I had hoped you’d wait a little while longer. But I am happy for the three of you.”

More laughter sounded from the camping site, especially when Naruto and Sakura flushed pink, Sasuke just scowling, a light dusting of pink on his ears, they had forgotten the others, so used to being in their small group where everyone knew about them. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed, but mostly glad for Itachi’s laid back reaction. He had already discussed this with his parents and they were ok with it, only asking them to wait for the more physical part of their relationship to progress when their bodies were more mature.

Something, while hard, was understandable and made all of them agree.

Kisame just snorted, he had been shocked, but other than that didn’t think all that much over it. Everyone their own lives, who was he to judge (he did learn, with his appearance, that people always judged and he had promised himself as a youth to never do that.)

Tazuna was the only one who looked slightly uncomfortable with the idea, but that didn’t really matter and they were sure he’d turn around, they had saved his life after all.

Turning in for the night, they had wanted a good’s night rest before leaving the next day back to Konoha. They had wanted to stay for the finishing of the bridge (like in the previous timeline) but majority vote called for packing up and going back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for this week.  
> I still have a couple more written, but my son is home from daycare tomorrow, so I won't have a lot of time.  
> I might try to write some more chapters, but don't expect an update.  
> Next update should be on monday!


	8. Chapter 8

The route back to Konoha was a swift one, without a civilian slowing them down, the ninja took to the threes, shortening their journey back to their home (true for all but the Kiri nin).

Once the gates were sighted they slowed down, opting to walk the path and actually enter through the gates instead of using the threes and taken a short cut straight to the Hokage tower. The decision was made, mostly because of Kisame in their group, who wasn’t a Konoha nin, it was better to enter through the gates and register with Izumo and Kotetsu.

When they reached the gates, Naruto suddenly stopped walking, making Sasuke and Sakura stop with him, they saw a tear dripping down on his cheeks, a slight smile on his lips. Without a warning the bland took off in a run, pushing the elder 3 nins to the side as he blazed between them.

With haste, the others followed, stopping at the sight and smiling of Nagato and Naruto hugging each other, Konan and Yahiko standing to the sides with a smile on their faces, Jiraya standing behind them, proud eyes on both his students.

The redhaired leader of Amegakure was standing with his head leaning on the blond, eyes closed and just enjoying the moment. He was glad he held onto his memories otherwise he would’ve never felt this kind of kinship with the blond in his arms, his pseudo-nephew, not that they were actually related; but they had both agreed that Uzumaki blood needed to stick together.

Opening Rinnegan eyes he nodded to team 7 and his own men, a slight smile still on his lips.

“It is nice to see all of you again, especially in better circumstances.”

Kakashi grinned a bit strained, the first time they all met he died for a few hours, and while it lead to him meeting with his father, he was a little cautious of the leader of Ame. But he trusted his student with his life and seeing the blond was hugging the man he deemed it safe.

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded, while the pink haired kunoichi had been present at the invasion of Konoha, she had been mostly busy at the healers quarters, first healing the wounded and while Naruto was fighting Pain, looking after Lady Tsunade.

Naruto hefted his head from Nagato’s chest.

“I am so glad you retained your memories, Nagato-ji-chan, it would have been quite the mission to make you see reason again. “

Konan giggled, while she didn’t remember, Nagato had let her see what had happened. While she had been saddened to know he died, she was glad to know it was to help this blond ball of sunshine with accomplishing his mission in bringing peace to the lands. With a glance to her side she could only feel joy at standing with both Nagato and Yahiko, Jiraiya standing at their back.

The orange haired man just stood next to his team mates, while his memories were a bit fuzzy together with memories Nagato showed him, he had been dead for quite a number of years after all, silently surveying all that was happening around him. He had to admit he liked the little blond, reminded him of himself when he was younger.

He extended a hand to ruffle blond locks; “from what I understand we never were formally introduced. Akatsuki no Yahiko, nice to meet you!”

Naruto smiled, “nice to meet you, Yahiko-ji-chan, my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I’m really glad Obito and Nagato restored you. The Ame trio wasn’t the same without you. Konan and Nagato missed you.”

Shocking gazes were directed towards the blond, both Konan and Nagato looking down to the teen standing in front of the redhead.

Sasuke sighed, “dobe, you can’t just say that. Not everyone can see that far into people or read them as easy as you do! It shocks them.”

Naruto grinned sheepish, looking up at the Ame trio, rubbing the back of his head and worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Sorry for that, I haven’t quite learned how to turn it off. It all became so easy, especially after Sage mode and Tailed-beast yin and yang mode. It comes as a second nature now and I forget what impact it has on people. “

Nagato shook his head, “no harm done, gaki, I should have known that you’d become even more extraordinary. It is quite endearing, you have a special effect on people, Naruto, never lose it!”

Naruto brightened, a slight blush on his cheeks. Making eye contact with Sasuke and Sakura out of the corner of his eye, he grinned.

“Then as it is such an endearing quality, you won’t mind me asking this; how does it feel to have all the pieces back together?”

Sasuke and Sakura chocked on laughter, with Itachi not far behind.

Kakashi snorted, something echoed by Obito who appeared behind his lover, both of them sporting a grin, as far as Kakashi could be seen sporting a grin with his mask on.

All the while, Kisame and Jiraiya had their mouths open wide, they had got the insinuation, but for the blond to just blurt It out like that…

The Ame trio was blushing, but smiling all the while.

It was the only woman who spoke; “refreshing, like coming home from a long journey.”

She bent down and pressed a kiss to Naruto’s brow, “thank you for helping us like this, and know that we’ll support you from here until the end.”

Naruto’s eyes brightened and moistened a bit, he rubbed at them before grinning, “you can count on me, on us –ttebayo!”

This made all of them laugh.

Sasuke stepped forward, an arm slung around the blond waist, “what say you about letting the Ame ruling body go forth towards the Hokage, dobe, I’m sure that’s where they were heading.”

Naruto nodded and waived towards them as they stepped forward to their own homes, while the Ame trio under guidance of Jiraiya went and made their way towards Hokage tower.

Walking towards Kakashi’s house, with Obito, Itachi and Kisame in tow, team 7 just held up airy conversations. Mostly to distract their blond team mate, who knows who’d they meet next. While everyone was glad the plan was going so smooth, they were also worried. Naruto had quite the guilt complex, one that was never treated during the war, so there was the chance it would come out now, when all his precious persons were in the enclosure of the village.

Sasuke threw a look towards the blond, who was laughing and it didn’t seem fake. Taking a glance towards his pink haired teammate he saw her smiling to both of them. During the war they had come to understand these feelings they had for each other and the realizing why none of them could let go of the other. They needed the other to survive and were in technical terms soul-mates, even if they were the reincarnation of brothers, they were still soul mates and without a brother bond between them, it had evolved into one of lovers. Adding Sakura had felt natural, lake a final piece finally falling into place.

He smiled, while being back in the past would bring obstacles with it, he was glad to be back and to have a chance to set things right again.

Being so immersed into thought, he never noticed that they had arrived at their sensei’s house, it was only Naruto pecking his lips that made him snap out of his thoughts.

“Ryo for your thoughts, Teme?”

Sasuke mock-sneered, “that all they’re worth, Dobe?”

Sakura giggled in the background, she really hoped her boys would never chance. They fitted together like a puzzle, with her as their frame, holding them in place. While having ditched the fangirl aspect of her personality, she had, had a crush on both her boys in one period of her life, she was happy to find her place between them, loving and being loved as a team.

Seated into Kakashi’s couch, they turned towards the 4 grown-ups.

“Not to be complaining, but why are we here instead of our own houses?”

Naruto asked this, looking around and wondering seeing as he did have his parents back, why not spend the day with them.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at their sensei too, although they had an idea as to why they were here.

Kakashi sighed, exchanging a look with Obito.

“This will dub as a therapy session. Neither of you had time to process all that had been happening and we want to make sure it doesn’t escalate when we need you the most. Dangerous times lie ahead and we need you all to be at your best.”

Obito put a hand on the Silver haired man’s shoulder, “you were all only 17 when the war ended in our perspective, kind of. And you’re all back into the body of a 12 year old, on the brink of puberty. We just want to prevent a mental breakdown. Especially with the proceedings of the next few days , and in particular one of our members who’ll be most vulnerable.”

At this even Kisame’s eye stayed on Naruto for a second too long, making it clear who this vulnerable person was.

The blond looked around, seeing everyone looking at him with that glint in their eyes.

He sighed, looking down and interlocking his fingers.

“It has been hard for me, but I’ve been talking to Kurama whenever it got too much, so I haven’t been bottling it up like I used to. And I know I should probably talk to someone else too, but it has been hard you know… us being send back in time, everything being so different because we’d been send back. My parents coming back to life, everyone gathering here, in one place, in my home.”

He bit his lip, a soft spoken **‘kit’** let him know Kurama was listening in.

Tears started to form and roll down his cheeks.

“I just wished we could have all done this the first time around, but then I realize that it wouldn’t have been possible, because a lot of what is happening now is because we’re back into the past. And everyone we’ve lost is back and young and happy. Enemies who were so before are not now. All the villages might actually get along, because their Jinchuuriki do, but only because they remember and they still know of the bond we developed; because we were haunted and we only had each other. “

He took a deep breath, leaning against Sasuke who draped an arm around his shoulders, missing the look the raven shot their sensei and team mate, he had needed this, had it coming for a long time. For all the powerful ninja he was, he still wore his heart on his sleeve and still had trouble emotionally to cope with large events. Venting like this and talking this over with people who, while not totally, understood what was going on in his head.

“I’m so glad I got into contact with the other Jinchuuriki, but I hate that Zetsu came back with us, putting us in a slight disadvantage, because while we know what he wants, we don’t know how he’ll go about getting it. I’m scared that making this plan and getting all of the Kage and Jinchuuriki together might just call him out and make us fight him way sooner. Something I know most of the Konoha 12 and others aren’t ready for, and while the Jinchuuriki might be able to take him on what would happen if he can capture one of us. I would never forgive myself should something like that happen again!”

Naruto kept ranting for about half an hour more, before exhaustion took over and he fell asleep, cuddled up between Sakura and Sasuke, the former with tear marks on her cheeks, the later with a blank expression, his arm still tight around Naruto’s shoulder, the other clenched tightly.

He had known, or at least suspected what this trip to the past did to his lover and he was glad they help this intervention, but to hear it all come out of the blond’s mouth, he hated himself for not thinking of this sooner. For not relieving this burden from his soulmate’s shoulders, helping him cope with all that was happening here.

He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on blond hair, Sakura had already drifted off herself, her head resting on Naruto’s tight. Maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt.

While team 7 slept, the adults in the room were joined by the Hokage and his wife, with of them with frowns, they were joined by the Ame trio and the Sannin, all of them had followed the conversation in the Hokage’s glass orb.

Minato turned sad eyes onto his son, the child had such a heavy burden to bear, and while they were there to make it easier, hearing his doubts and fears had not been easy.

“We need to make sure every thing’s going to be okay. We have to make a plan of attack in case something will happen during the Chuunin exams, and while we’re at it, might as well make some back-up plan’s too. When we’re finished with those I’ll consult Shikaku and maybe hint towards the other kages and see what we can do.”

The others nodded and bent their heads, time to come up with a plan of attack and relieve some of the worries of the little blond sunshine who brought them all together.


	9. Chapter 9

As Naruto woke up the next morning, he smiled, feeling the arms of both his partners wrapped around his waist.   
Looking around someone must have put them in a bed, or Sasuke had put him into a bed, also a possibility.

Enjoying the calm of the morning, his precious people so close, he could even feel his parents and Kakashi and Obito either sleeping in one of the other rooms or in the kitchen no doubt preparing breakfast.

He exhaled, yesterday had really taken a toll on his mind. Between finding themselves in the past, the resurrection of his parents and the knowledge that they weren’t alone in their quest to stop Black Zetsu from ever getting the chance to summon Kaguya again.

But then again, that was also something that bothered him, seeing as there was a chance the specter did indeed follow them to the past, who knew what it would do to accomplish his goal. If it had just been them, they had future knowledge and could act accordingly.

Before he could get lost in self-doubt and negativity, he felt a pulling sensation and found himself in the mind space he shared with Kurama. Looking up he saw the Bijuu looking at him.

**“don’t let those thoughts take over your mind, kit.”**

As Naruto opened his mouth to reply, Kurama shook his head.

**“we don’t know for sure if Zetsu did indeed travel back with us, for all we know he got wind of Obito allying himself with Konoha again, for whatever reason he heard and decided to lay low.”**

Naruto gave a small nod, that was of course a possibility, but he just worried about all his precious people, especially with an entity as Zetsu in the game still. He had been the biggest wild card Kaguya had had, next to herself and with them all being younger he just couldn’t bare to lose either of his current precious people or the people who’d in time become his precious people.

He signed, shaking his head when Kurama looked at him, telling with his eyes to stop worrying.

He laughed and gave the Bijuu a hug around his snout, thanking him for the advice and letting himself fade from his mind scape, waking up to his partners looking at him.

“Kurama decided to talk to me for a bit in the hope of relieving my worries a bit. I still worry Black Zetsu did indeed come back with us and what this would mean for us in the future, mostly because now we don’t know if we’ll have the upper hand and I worry what will become of my precious people.”

Both Sasuke and Sakura hugged him as soon as he started speaking, seeing the look in his eyes he always had if he worried or which bothered him.

“Naruto.”

All three of the people on the bed looked up, seeing Minato standing there, Obito and Kakashi visible just over his shoulder.

“Don’t keep worrying about this. We set in motion talks with the Gokage to bring them up to speed just what might happen in the future. Even more, you are all not alone in this. You have allies who are more than willing to help. And you need to remember you have us, your family who’d all do their part in taking some of this burden of your shoulders. You are not alone anymore.”

Minato, even though he hadn’t had a hand in raising his son, knew just what to say to him anyway. Through experience from himself or Kushina wasn’t known. But a fact that Naruto let a tear roll over his cheek before wiping it and smiling showed it had worked.

Still, even though this had helped, the young blond’s family made eye contact with each other and promised to keep an eye out and intervene if his thoughts process became slightly morbid again.

Getting out of bed, team 7 got dressed, separately to spare their guardians the grey hairs, before trekking towards the kitchen, where Kushina had laid out an extravagant breakfast.

All seated after whishing everyone a good morning, which included Naruto pressing a kiss to his mothers cheek to her delight, they dug in, complimenting their red headed chef as the meal steadily disappeared.

Staying seated at the table a while younger, the grown ups with a cup of coffee and the teens with tea, Obito spoke up.

“So what are the plans for today?”

Minato finished his cup first and answered; “as I am reinstated I plan on overhauling everything. Just from looking through some of the paper work I know some things seriously need to change. Also changes I implemented as Hokage before have disappeared, things like the civilian council having a vote on shinobi matters to just name one. I’ll have my work cut out for me.”

Kushina was the next one, taking a seat from clearing the table before answering; “I plan on opening the Uzumaki compound again, so we can live there again, like we planned.”

She looked at Minato, who nodded, before turning to look at the others at the table; “you are all more than welcome to move in with us of course. The compound is large enough.”

This had Sasuke, Obito and Kakashi in particular feeling elated. The Uchiha men because the Uchiha compound held to many bad memories and Kakashi while they were in the Hatake compound now, looked forward to being in the Uzumaki compound again, for the Hatake compound held some bad memories for him as well.

Sakura was the only one not sure, “I would love to, but I have no idea how to explain this to my parents. They are civilians, who are not that thrilled that I’m a kunoichi to be honest.”

Minato and Kakashi looked at each other, “we’ll explain, Sakura-chan, sprout some ideas on teamwork exercise and stuff. It might not work every time, but will give you plenty of time at the compound instead of at your parents’ house.”

Kakashi smiled at his student, feeling her relief at saying that. He knew from before that Sakura and her parents had a huge falling out just after Naruto and Sasuke left, because she wanted to continue pursuing a carrier as a shinobi. Even asking Tsunade for an apprenticeship before talking this over with her parents. She’s crashed in his spare bedroom for a few weeks at that time.

Kakashi’s smile turned sharp, making his students look up and around in case they needed to run out.

“I was thinking we could have a teamwork exercise today, see what still is possible for our abilities and which ones we are not yet up to. Let’s get going to training ground 9.”

Smiling the three genin ran to get their gear before saying their goodbye’s to the others at the table and rushing out of the door.

Minato pressed a kiss to Kushina’s lips before turning to his Uchiha student, “are you coming with, Obito? We can start with instating you as a Konoha-nin, before I have to start in the curse that is paperwork.”

They left the house, locking it up and separating, Kushina going towards the Uzumaki compound and Minato took a hold of his student’s shoulder before flashing towards the Hokage tower. They all had a lot to do before the Gokage meet took place.


	10. Chapter 10

Entering the training ground team 7 had claimed as their own, Kakashi had to smile as his trio of students were sitting in the middle on the field. Naruto with his eyes closed no doubt conversing with Kurama, or even all the Bijuu; seeing as they were all going to gather in Konoha in the next couple of days.

As he took a seat next to Sakura and Sasuke, those two looked at him – Sakura put away a medical journal and Sasuke disactivated his sharingan and rinnegan eye.

He eye smiled as he did so often, for once glad to have a genin team to train, thinking back about all the teams he failed before this team 7 and even they weren’t all that special the first time he let them pass. But he couldn’t wait for the reaction of the others, when they saw just what Team 7 was made off.

He waited until Naruto came of out his meditation, a good natured frown on his face.

“I just got word some of my brethren are closer than expected, but none of them want to actually share when they’ll arrive in Konoha. The only thing Gaara had to share was that he’s forced his dad to sit down and listen, especially now that Shukaku is slightly less unhinged and has no trouble leaving Gaara’s body be even if he falls asleep.”

Sasuke snorted, calling Shukaku slightly unhinged was like calling water a little wet, bet then again he guessed that happened to one’s mind after being locked up for so long, especially in Shukaku’s case who was kept in a flask for a couple of decennia.

Kakashi smiled, turning to each of his students in turn.

“To business, what is it we need to strengthen as soon as possible?”

Sakura started speaking, “I need to up my stamina it is downright horrid. So strength base exercises for me, together with making my body relearn all the medical jutsu I knew in the past. But I already talked to Tsunade-sama about that and she promised to supply me with medical journals and books like this one”, she held up the one she had been reading before Kakashi arrived.

“Other then that I need at least a couple of earth jutsu under my belt again, I did way to little with it last time but it might come in handy.”

Kakashi nodded, “I can go ask Gai for some training weights if you want”, at her not he continued, “and I am sure between Orochimaru and me we can supply you with some earth jutsu.”

Sakura nodded, satisfied with that, keeping one ear out for the rest of the conversation, she went back to reading her journal.

“I need to increase my chakra stamina, using the Rinnegan for a prolonged period of time takes practice not to mention the Mangekyou Sharingan, so I know I need to do more chakra control exercises and make sure I increase my reserves at a steady pace. Other then that I need some more training in Kinjutsu, but I already asked my brother and Orochimaru if they had any time to spare.”

Kakashi nodded again pleased to notice his team took the initiative to go and ask either their former teachers or others who were known practitioners of the art to help them.

“Maybe you can already go walk up and down the trees a few times already, Sasuke, better get a head start now.”

Sasuke grumbled but stood, after pressing a kiss to both Naruto’s and Sakura’s cheek.

Naruto was the last one to speak, “well I already opened up the seal and Kurama has begun circulating his chakra through my coils so I do need to do chakra control exercises seeing my reserves will keep changing every day.

Other than that both mom and dad promised to teach my their signature jutsu’s – well signature jutsu for dad, mom said she’d help me see if I got the chain kekkai genkai and help me study Fuuinjutsu.

I do need some more wind and water jutsu though, other then Rasenchuriken I never really took the time to work with my wind natured chakra, never mind my water natured chakra. I did ask mom and dad for some, but they said to ask you as they wouldn’t have lots of time to spare now.”

Kakashi nodded, he could do that.

“We could also always ask either Jiraiya or Orochimaru for some jutsu, I know Orochimaru was quite the jutsu collector in the past and Jiraiya picked up some too.”

Naruto nodded, before turning to Sasuke, “Sasuke, you could also always go and ask Nagato-nii for some tips, he has experience with the Rinnegan after all, same with Obito.”

Sasuke looked surprised, most likely because he forget there were other Rinnegan users in Konoha now, even if one of them only used them in a battlefield situation and not in everyday life.

Kakashi made a mental note to ask around for those jutsu, he was sure neither of the Sannin had any problem helping out nor would Obito once he was reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha.

Minato entered his office, feeling quite nostalgic in being in it again, groaning at seeing the mounting of paperwork sitting at his desk, he promptly made a shadow clone and told it to start on that already.

He, as the original, went to the file cabinet and fished Obito’s file out of the deseased pile, opening it up he pressed a seal on the cover that erased the stamp of ‘deceased’ on it. Taking out a pen, he crossed out death date before turning to his student.

“You know the way we kept our shinobi on file right? I remember telling you all at one point.”

As Obito nodded, he continued.

“I am granting you a field promotion to jounin, because anything less would just be a waste of your talent. Any knew chakra natured I should know about?”

Obito nodded, “mokuton and futon, they developed after I got infused with White Zetsu’s cells. Other than that, my Mangekyou Sharingan, which is whole again now. When we came back I had both eyes again. Kakashi should have his own.”

If this surprised Minato, he didn’t show it. But then again after everything that happened these last few days not a lot would surprise any of them.

Rummaging in one of the office’s closets, Minato handed Obito a Konoha jounin vest, a smile on his face.

“Welcome home, Obito.”

Obito smiled back, reaching forward to hug his sensei, he had missed this and was so glad he got to have it again. To reach out to all his precious people again and to live in Konoha with them. He would always miss Rin, but he was also sure she was happy where ever she was in the afterlife.

“Go find, Kakashi, Obito and try not to scare away any of my other shinobi.”

Obito grinned, “no promises, Sensei.”

He shushined away at the sound of his sensei laughing.

Kushina grumbled as she made her way towards the Uzumaki compound, almost afraid at what she’d find there.

As she slashed her hand to activate the blood seal to open it up again, she was pleasantly surprised that the seal had kept everything in status. There was a lot of dust inside though. So she made a couple dozen shadow clones and got to work cleaning the place for when everyone came home.

With that in mind, she also send a shadow clone shopping, she planned on making one awesome dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

That night was one none of them had experienced for a long time.

For Minato and Kushina it had been 12 years, when they were still expecting Naruto. Back when they felt invincible inside their own village surrounded by friends and family whom would do anything to protect them all.

Kakashi remembered those times with a lot of fondness, this evening did remind him of those nights with Sensei and Kushina, when they had just lost Rin. In the hope of giving him some normalcy, Kushina and Minato had opened their hime to him and he just never really left. He only had to leave when they died and the good memories he had became something that pained him, even more so when he couldn’t be around Naruto like Minato and Kushina had told him he would.

Obito honestly couldn’t remember a time he felt so at home somewhere, warm from the great food he had eaten and enjoying the company of people who also liked being in his company.

Sasuke had fond memories of such dinners with his parents and Itachi, and looking at his elder brother, he seemed to think the same thing going by the soft smile on the elder’s face. Looking around it would seem quite strange for an outsider to not only see the resurrected Yondaime and his wife sitting at the table, but also the Sannin, Kabuto, Shizune, the leading nin of Ame, Kakashi, Obito and, looking next to him; his partners Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura saw Sasuke’s gentle smile and couldn’t help but feel the same way, once upon a time she had times like this with her parents. But, thoughts turning grim, that changed when she wanted to become a kunoichi and her parents tried at every turn to persuade her not to go through with that mindset. Now that she was a genin they were standoff-ish and uninterested in almost everything she did. A smile took over her face when Naruto took a hold of her hand, and Sasuke put a hand on her tight, as long as they were together this was her home.

Naruto never had nights like this, full of laughter and conversations raging from politics to new jutsus, to medical jargon and for some reason an overview of the recipe his mom used for the teriyaki on the table. It made him feel accepted in a way he hadn’t felt since before they came back in time and even then it was something else. Back in the previous timeline he had worked hard to get the recognition he deserved as another shinobi of Konoha. Here he was accepted just as he was, by his parents, teammates, senseis and partners.

It was well into the evening when those not staying in the Uzumaki compound to leave to their own homes or accommodations. Which left Kushina and Minato in the living room with some tea talking over coming back to life and what all had to happen in the next days, mostly to the make the Gokage meet run smoothly.

Obito and Kakashi were standing in the doorway, hugging each other close now that Obito officially was a Konoha nin again, even better, Minato in an effort to get him settled back into a normal routine had assigned him as an assistant-teacher position with Kakashi.

Itachi and the genin of team 7 were cleaning up the kitchen, talking softly with their meals warming them up both because of the good food, but also because of the feel good feeling they got from being accepted and comfortable.

Itachi had to smile at the way his younger brother and his partners ran around each other in perfect sync, no wonder they would have become a kickass team in the future. Obito had filled him in on the basics with Sasuke supplementing all the details the first night they had all been holed up in Kakashi’s house.

As the kitchen was cleaned up, they all agreed on getting some sleep.

Minato and Kushina in the master bedroom at the end of the hall, Naruto’s room was next; which he’d be sharing with Sasuke and Sakura – there had been some talks about the fact that they were 12 years old again and not 17 and 18, so they did have to keep it toned down.

Neither one of them had a problem with that, they explained that they just didn’t feel good with sleeping separate after so long sleeping in the same tent. Their relationship notwithstanding.

Next to Naruto was Kakashi and Obito’s room, it had been the same room the silver-haired jounin had occupied the last time he stayed here fulltime. No one expected them to not want to sleep separate, as such Obito wasn’t given a different room.

Itachi’s room was next to Kakashi, it was more than modest, Kushina had spent her time well today with renovating and cleaning the Uzumaki compound. As this was only the main house, they still had a couple of other guest rooms down the hall.

For now this was enough, they could all sense the other’s chakra and could sleep well knowing everyone they loved was close by.

With the great evening and meal, no one had a nightmare and woke the next morning well rested.

The next morning started with Itachi leaving first to get an other check up in the hospital with Tsunade, they had found the asthma, but he kept getting coughs and feeling like shit on some mornings. These check ups were to determine which medicine could help and relieve his symptoms.

Kushina had send Kage Bunshin out as soon as she started breakfast, hoping to tackle the other buildings of the compound as well as the garden. They were going to be living in there now, and she wanted it repaired, so that Nagato and his partners could take one of the other buildings as a home away from home.

The same went for Jiraiya and Orochimaru, whom neither had family left in Konoha and were never part of a clan to begin with.

Tsunade would always be welcome, but chances were she’s bunk with her teammates.

Minato prepared to meet with the Mizukage and Raikage, whom according to scouting troops were approaching and would arrive in the village somewhere past noon. He wanted to do this right and make an attempt at peace with the information they had on Black Zetsu.

Kakashi and Obito smiled as their students took a seat at the table, making the 3 genin get chills, those looks never spelled something good happening.

And it was verified when as soon as they finished eating their breakfast, Kakashi spoke.

“So seeing as Naruto does great leaps in skills under stress and you both take your que from him, Obito and I have decided we’ll help you all along. Tag, Shinobi style, you get a 5 min head start.”

He hadn’t finished talking before he heard the door slamming close, a ‘Bye mom, bye dad’ echoing through the house.

Taking their time getting ready, both jounin took to the streets, time to find and tag their students and maybe give some colleagues a heart attack at seeing Obito alive. Kakashi could almost hear Gai’s reaction at seeing the Uchiha at his side.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto dashed for the door the moment Kakashi said tag. It had been their favourite pastime during the war to keep on their toes. And while Kakashi made a point that Naruto made huge leaps in his skill set while under pressure and Sasuke and Sakura had learned to keep up while he did so, they didn’t look forward to this.

They had hoped to keep some of their abilities a secret until they were needed, not to play a game. Especially since they were a 100% sure Kakashi wouldn’t pull his punches.

Running towards the other side of Konoha hopefully gave them some time to talk about a strategy. That is unless they cheat and use Kamui to get to them much faster.

“Meeting; Kakashi isn’t going to pull his punches, but do we cope?”

“Keep going and use the field to our advantage, not use too much jutsu and in no Kekkai Genkai unless neither of you don’t have an other choice.”

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, in agreement with Sakura.

“Naruto, you lead, you by far have a better knowledge of all the alleys and escape routes. We’ll be on your tail.”

The blond nodded, getting ready to start running again.

“Wait”, Sasuke said, “make some Kage Bunshin first, about 12 or so and let 8 of the henge themselves, 4 into Sakura and 4 into me.”

Naruto nodded and called upon 12 clones, letting 8 of them henge themselves, using some of Kurama’s chakra to make sure the henge stayed longer and was more solid.

The fox grumbled a bit, good naturally, but shared the chakra for Naruto to use.

With that they all dashed off, spreading themselves over Konoha, hoping that when one clone burst they’d at least had an idea where their senseis were. The originals grinned at each other, let the games begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi and Obito took their time strolling from the Uzumaki compound towards the main street of Konoha, they knew their students would try and put as much distance between them as possible and it showed.

Strolling at a brisk pace they could pick out Naruto’s chakra from a mile away, when it suddenly spit in 19 parts, they knew the blond had used the Kage Bunshin – making it more difficult to catch them, seeing as Naruto’s mastery of the jutsu meant that unless you were a sensor, which neither of them were, you couldn’t tell the original from the clones until it was hit.

Kakashi grumbled, with Obito only laughing next to him, he really liked Naruto, saw his younger self in the blond, and it helped that is was thanks to Naruto that he had his life back.

A gentle smile was on his face as he looked at Kakashi.

“What had you looking like that?”

Obito shook his head, still smiling, “thinking about Naruto, how much he has given us, given me.”

Kakashi nodded, in total agreement.

“I really meant the part that I want to make sure those 3 become monsters, I was a terrible teacher before in the first time we did this. Kept seeing our team 7 in them and couldn’t bring myself to look at Naruto because he reminded me of not only you, but also Sensei and Kushina.

I want to do this right, those 3 never gave up on me. Not even Sasuke when he left. When they joined forces in the 4th war, it was like none of them ever left. They never blamed me, made sure I got this second chance. I don’t want to waste is.”

Obito nodded, taking a hold of Kakashi’s hand, and halting them in the middle of the street, “you won’t, those kids adore you. Even if you don’t see it; they trust you and know you’ll help them achieve whatever they want to. It’s why they started running this morning instead of complaining. I know I would have complained in their stead.”

Kakashi eye smiled, “if you say so.”

Obito opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted before he could say anything.

“MY ETERNAL RIVAL!”

Kakashi sweat dropped, he had hoped to not meet until much later. But here the green clad jounin came his way, 3 genin following him. One had Obito do almost a double take, for the boy looked like a carbon copy of the jounin. The other two followed at a slower pace, one of them very obviously a Hyuuga and the other not recognisable as any clan child, but Kakashi seemed to recognize her as the daughter of the best weaponsmith in town.

“My eternal rival, I must congratulate you on passing a team, it is the first one you ever did pass! Let us make it a contest on whose genin will be the best of Konoha!”

Obito snorted, he remembered Gai from their childhood, and also an older version from the future/past, but never like this.

This however got the attention of Konoha’s great green beast, and from the widening of his eyes, he recognized him.

“Uchiha Obito?”

Obito nodded, waving at the other jounin with the hand Kakashi didn’t hold.

“How, what...?”

Obito sighed, “I take it you just came back from a mission out of the village?”

Gai nodded, “we were gone on a month-long mission guarding a merchant caravan to Suna.”

Obito smiled, “then you missed quite a lot, you’ll be surprised at meeting the Hokage.”

As Gai’s frown, Obito elaborated.

“While I didn’t come back from the dead, I was declared MIA, an entity called Zetsu kidnapped me, I only recently get out with some help from an old friend. The Hokage however, did came back from the dead.”

As he said this, a yellow flash appeared, forming into a tall, blond haired man donned in a white haori with the kanji for Yondaime Hokage spelled out on them.

“Ah, Kakashi, Obito, keep Naruto busy for me, alright? I just got word that all the Kage plan on arriving at almost the same time. If he gets his way, it’ll take half a day before I can get the peace talks starting.”

Kakashi smiled, but nodded, almost bursting into laughter at the look on Gai’s face at seeing Minato standing there.

Turning the blond got a look at the other jounin, “Ah, Gai-san, returned from your mission then? Make sure to let the Sandaime at the mission desk know and give your rapport to Iruka-san, please!”

With that the blond disappeared in a flash again.

Gai stayed silent for a little while more, his students also seemingly with a loss of words.

“Was that? How did he...? What did I miss?”

Kakashi laughed this time, the totally stumped look on Gai’s face was one he didn’t see all that often.

“The Yondaime and his wife came back to life about 3 weeks ago, with them all three of the Sannin came back to Konoha and Danzo was found as a traitor to Konoha as a whole. Invites were sent to all Kage in the hope to start peace talks. So, don’t worry if you see any other nin running around. All the Kage from the major villages and even some from smaller villages agreed.

One of my students is his son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, who made contact with the Kyuubi inside of him and managed to connect to the other Jinchuuriki, apparently this Zetsu character plans on extracting all the Bijuu and wants to summon the Juubi in an effort to end the world – for all that we know it’s a plan that’s been in the works since before Shodaime-sama.

Also expect to see some missing nin running around, most of them were pardoned as part of the group that helped free Obito, among them is Uchiha Itachi.”

As he said this, the mentioned Uchiha walked by, coming from his appointment, waved at his cousin, Kakashi and team Gai.

Gai stayed silent for some time more, before turning and herding his students towards the Hokage tower, no doubt to give his rapport to Iruka.

Kakashi sighed, for all the Gai was a formidable jounin, he did need some time to process these things. With Obito seemingly coming back from the dead, Minato (and Kushina) actually coming back from the dead and missing nin suddenly welcomed back into Konoha, there were a lot of things to process.  
  


Naruto stopped running the moment he felt Kakashi and Obito’s chakra signature stop for longer than 5 minutes. Sensing further, he felt Gai-sensei and his team standing close to them.

When his father’s chakra signature suddenly appeared close to their senseis, he knew something else was going on. Casting out a wider range, he gave a giant smile at the distant signatures he felt, 8 others even flaring their chakra in Morse code for hello.

As he turned and planned on running towards the gate to welcome his brethren. He felt Kakashi and Obito move again, faster than before now.

Cursing, he made a turn and ducked into an alleyway, his teammates following his every move. Following the small paths to the other side of Konoha, they came out somewhere close to the Nara compound.

As they stopped to scout their surroundings, Naruto let his senses branch out and almost called out when he felt their sensei’s right behind them.

With a yelp, he ducked backwards, falling into a handstand to avoid Kakashi’s leg. Doing a cartwheel after to duck an arm before it could tag him.

He saw Kakashi lean backwards as Sakura released a punch in between them, making a crater in the ground between them and Kakashi.

Obito and Sasuke, he could see from the corner of his eyes were locked in a battle of wills with the great fireball jutsu. It seemed like Sasuke was winning.

Sakura and himself turned back towards their silver haired teacher, who shot a water jutsu towards them, which Sakura blocked with an earth wall, which took a good part of her reserves. He swiped her off her feet and retreated into the trees as Kakashi advanced on them. Sasuke following them soon after he had locking Obito in a minor Genjutsu shockingly enough.

As they ran through the trees, their senseis hot on their heels, none of them saw the shocked faces of team 10 who had arrived in the training ground they had just occupied.

Dashing through the trees, Naruto didn’t stop until he was standing on top his father’s head on the Hokage mountain, putting Sakura down on her feet, just as Sasuke appeared.

Feeling around it seemed Kakashi and Obito went after clones instead of them. Meaning they had some time to take a breather.

Sakura huffed, “I hate the stamina I have here.”

Naruto grinned, “we can work on that, Sakura-chan, we just need some more time. It took you 4 years to get to where you were last time. Don’t push yourself.”

Sakura grumbles good-naturally, “I know that, but you both already have a head start on me with being Clan children, both from clans renowned for their larger than average reserves. I started as a civilian with less than average reserves.”

Taking a hold of her hand, both Sasuke and Naruto let her rage about it more, they knew how much it bugged her. Better to let her get it all out instead of keeping it in like she did before.

Sitting down as she fell quiet, Naruto and Sasuke sat down next to her.

“It is just not easy to see you both already so far ahead, it makes me think of the past, when you both stayed ahead of me, even in the war. I thought I had caught up, but then both of you get this awesome power from the Rokudo Sennin, meaning I could never catch up.’

A tear slid down her cheek at her confession, putting both Naruto and Sasuke on a difficult path, they both weren’t good in comforting Sakura when she was emotional. Trying their best, both of them hugged their female partner, letting her cry and let out her frustration.

“If it helps, that power is far out of our reach at the moment. For me mostly because I need to let my body get accustomed to Kurama’s chakra before I can even attempt Bijuu mode and seeing as all the other Bijuu still have their Jinchuuriki I need to ask them, their permission first before asking the Bijuu for a part of their chakra.”

Sasuke nodded along the blond, “I can activate the Rinnegan, but not at the level I could back then, if anything I can activate it and that’s about it.”

Sakura rubbed at her eyes, “this doesn’t really make me feel all that better to be honest.”

Naruto grinned sheepishly, “we just wanted to let you know that we’re also nowhere near the lever we were in the future/past, so you do have time to catch up. Even if you won’t get a fancy power, you will still be a kickass healer and that is something neither Sasuke nor I have the patience or the chakra control for.”

“And we know better than anyone just how important a medic-nin will be in the future, we don’t know when Zetsu will strike and how he will do so. A medic-nin who like Tsunade-sama can be a frontline fighter is something we’ll need desperately. So, don’t sell yourselves short, Sakura, you belong in this team, and in this relationship. We all need to grow and what better way to grow than grow together.”

This had both Naruto and Sakura looking at Sasuke, “wow, finally coming out of your silent phase then?”

Sasuke grunted, a small blush on his face, “I was silent because not a lot of people were worth of my attention back then. You both helped me see that I need people around me to help ground me. You both do this already, but it also helps that I still have Itachi and that I have Obito.

I am not the last Uchiha anymore so, yeah…”

Naruto and Sakura both grinned proudly at their third teammate, he had come a long way from the hate filled avenger he once was.

Suddenly Naruto froze, “shit, Kakashi and Obito split up, both with Kage Bunshin. All the clones popped at the same time, and they are heading right this way. We got to bounce.”

As he said this, the blond stood and after pulling both his teammates upright, ran into the forest on top of Hokage mountain. Leading them through small paths and through the trees back down into the village.

They kept away from Kakashi and Obito for most of the day, sneaking into the Uzumaki compound where Kushina had lunch waiting for them.

The redhead winking at them and declaring the compound natural ground so all three of them could eat in relative peace.

The same happened at dinner, where Kakashi and Obito were waiting for them. Declaring it over for today but announcing that they would continue tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning started much the same as yesterday, after breakfast, Kakashi and Obito gave their students a 5-minute head start.

Before they could leave however, Minato cleared his throat, his eyes focussing mainly on his son.

“You already know who’s here, if I’m not mistaken.”

Naruto nodded, a very sunny smile on his face, he had felt everyone entering the village yesterday.

Minato sighed, “I asked Kakashi and Obito to keep you all busy so the peace talks could start. I had despaired in a Jinchuuriki meeting the first day everyone arrived in Konoha, mostly because I knew I wouldn’t get anything done with the other Kage if you mingled.”

A grin appeared on Naruto’s face, while both his parents and teachers stifled a grin, Minato for all that he didn’t see his son grow up and only got a quick rundown on what had happened in the future/past. Kakashi and Obito, with the Sannin in lesser parts, filled in all the gaps and answered questions they could.

It still was incredible to see how good Minato knew himself and his wife, to know just how his son worked, thought, and acted.

“The talks started well yesterday, we have a tentative peace until after the exams, seeing as none of the Kage wanted to risk having to go home without letting their teams attempt the Chuunin exams. The only one I worry about it Oonoki, seeing as he hated me after the 3rd war”, at this Minato scratched his head, “but he’ll have to get over it. It was a war. This is peace times.”

Looking at his son, and his partners, he continued,” what I wanted to say is that I know I can in no way keep any of you away from friends or family. So, you do have my approval to look up the other Jinchuuriki – no matter that I’ll tell other shinobi to avoid them, seeing as there is still some tension.”

Team 7 nodded, grins on their face at seeing so many people again. Even if some of those included the Akatsuki, but with Obito no doubt telling them what had happened after all of them died, they were all certain even those nuke-nin would be on their side in the upcoming conflict. They had all done a great job in guarding the Jinchuuriki thus far.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Obito were waiting on their students leaving, especially since the 5 minutes were almost over.

It was Sakura who noticed Kakashi looking at the clock on the wall, eyes wide she took a hand of each of her partners and dashed out. Naruto’s parents once more calling after them.

Kakashi grinned, only one more minute for the little monsters to hide. Especially now that Naruto had both his parents to coach him in the chakra chains he might possess, as well as Minato giving him the notes to the Hiraijin – as soon as the blond got those down, together with his own jutsu, the extensive use of shadow clones and the absolute peak of the bond between the blond and the Bijuu inside him.

Even now he could feel 10 clones around the compound, about 3 of them practicing with manifesting the chakra chains, while an other 3 were studying the notes his father had given him, 2 of the remaining were sensing around for sage chakra, Naruto’s busy was still too young to use it to its full potential, but it would still give him an advantage over others.

The last 2 were writing down every jutsu Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had invented during the war or in the period leading up to it; hopefully to keep on that hobby of theirs alive. Of all the past times they could have as a triad, they loved inventing and adjusting jutsu.

As Kakashi looked at the clock again, nodding at Obito, both of them vanished in a shunshin.

Minato shook his head at his students, throwing a smile at his wife, he was pleasantly surprised when the redhead stood to accompany him to the Hokage Tower.

“I’m finished with everything at the compound, long live Kage Bunshin. And I need something to do. I thought I could join you in your walk through the village before you go to your office.”

At her husband’s nod, she continued, “I also hope to come across any pseudo or blood-related family we have, or will have in the future, to invite them to the compound.”

Minato nodded again, they had talked it over to give the Sannin, and their students, but also their family from Ame – the whole of Akatsuki included, a house at the compound. Or several houses, even with them living there, there would still be houses that stay empty. It still hurt Kushina to know that her once great clan had been reduced to her, Nagato and Naruto. With maybe some others scattered to the winds.

Minato gave a sad smile to his wife as he grabbed her hand, he knew how difficult it had been for her to get the newt that Uzushio had been wiped from the map, every person still in the village had been killed.

It felt like a betrayal to invite Kumo and Kiri to Konoha, or so it had at first, and if this was a different situation and they didn’t know what they know now of the possible outcome of the future, he probably never would have started peace talks – but they needed to present a united front.

If Zetsu did indeed came back with team 7, then they had to be prepared, the spectre would be handling alone at the moment, or would seek out others who are crazy enough to follow it. They just couldn’t let that happen.

Locking the door behind them, they walked hand in hand around the village, taking the long route to the Tower. Waving at people they passed, most of them still staring in wonder at seeing the Yondaime Hokage and his wife walking through Konoha.

They waved cheerfully as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke raced past them, their jounin senseis fast on their heels.

Kushina laughed at that, happy to have so many of her family together again and getting along. Before when she was still pregnant, they had mourned the loss of Rin and Obito, fearing that Kakashi would be too traumatised to be able to function with a baby in the house.

But seeing all of them running around, bonding and being a team Konoha hadn’t ever seen, they held a real hope for the future.

Kushina kissed Minato goodbye, turning back to go and look around the city for wayward cousins and their entourage.

Sakura was god send, Naruto and Sasuke both agreed on it, the moment the pink haired girl bodily dragged them with her as soon as she noticed Kakashi-sensei was still counting down from the 5-minute mark.

They needed to get to the other side of Konoha as soon as possible. Before their senseis came after them.

As they reached the marketplace, laying in the centre of Konoha and about halfway from where they had hoped to come, Naruto stopped and started cursing.

“sensei on route.”

Sasuke started cursing with him, turning, and dashing towards the Mountain looming in front of them, hoping to reach close to it before they got spotted.

The moment Sasuke jumped on the Shodaime’s head, he back flipped, yelling at Naruto and Sakura to retreat. He followed hot on their heels as soon as he deflected the shuriken his cousin threw at him.

All three of them dashed past Minato and Kushina, both of whom waved cheerfully at them, Kakashi and Obito still close behind.

In an attempt of trying to lose their senseis they sprinted into the forest close to the Hyuuga compound. Which gave them the situation they were in now.

In a desperate attempt to get as much ground between them and their senseis, Naruto stopped sensing his surroundings and instead choose to dash straight at all times, which sadly for him made for a head-on collision with Kiba.

Groaning, the blond sat straight, his teammates standing just behind him, while Shino, Hinata and Kuranai were standing behind a still laying Kiba.

“ETA on the senseis?”

Naruto shook his head, before reaching out and feeling for the very familiar electric chakra accompanied by a fiery one, with a woody undertone.

“They’re still at the edge of the forest, but entering, at a sedated pass. Typical.”

Sasuke grimaced, that meant their senseis knew where they were, and no amount of running could change that.

Naruto suddenly cursed, out loud, looking at a point not a meter from them, right next to Sakura. As soon as he knew what would happen, he grabbed a hold of his pink haired teammate, he pulled her to him and over his shoulder. Sasuke having anticipated this, caught her, leaping away from the fire jutsu coming out of the Kamui spiral.

Still holding Sakura, he ran after his blond partner, using the time it took Kakashi and Obito to get out of the Kamui dimension, to get as much distance between them as possible.

He heard Sakura yelling out an apology to team 8, ad they vanished in the green of the forest.

Team 8 from their perspective, just couldn’t believe what was happening here. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had hated each other not a month ago. They had been away for some time, taking a C-rank to Yuki no Kuni, to protect a noble family from the bandits on the road to the icy land.

But to see such a change in those three shocked them all deeply.

Kuranai in the meantime was focused on the spiral that had appeared and made the other team dash off. Within a few seconds, she was even more shocked as Kakashi and an unnamed Uchiha came out of it.

There was no doubt about the Uchiha, after all the sharingan spinning around in the eyes was a dead give-away.

“Ah Kuranai, sorry if our team disturbed yours, we are playing shinobi tag and they lost focus to bump into one of your genin.”

Kuranai nodded, somewhat on guard, “our team?”

Kakashi nodded, before remembering that Kuranai probably didn’t recognize Obito.

“Yeah, after everything that happened, Obito here joined Konoha again. Minato-sensei thought it best to put him as my team’s secondary sensei.”

Kurenai’s eyes widened, she had been quite close with Rin when the girl had been alive and knew how much team 7 suffered at losing the Uchiha. To see him here again, was a miracle on itself.

Then her mind reminded her of something else Kakashi had said; “Minato-sensei?”

Kakashi nodded, carefully, “the Shinigami didn’t want him anymore or something like that, he and Kushina-san came back to the world of the living, the Sandaime all to happy to give back the hat. Kushina is making sure the Uzumaki compound is in perfect shape so we can all live there.”

As Obito tapped his shoulder, he nodded.

“Need to bounce, see you around!”

Obito too waved at the black haired kunoichi, her genin looking between her and the two men walking away from their training ground.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kiba turned to her and started demanding answers she didn’t have herself.

Their game of tag lasted about another hour, before Kakashi and Obito were able to tag their students. As Naruto suddenly froze, a far away look on his face, giving Kakashi and Obito the time needed to tag all three of them while Sasuke and Sakura were wondering about their unresponsive teammate.

Even Kakashi and Obito started to wonder, when just as they planned to use Kamui to find Tsunade, the blond’s eyes cleared.

A loud yell leaving him, as his grin threatened to split his face in half.

At the questioning and worried looks on all of his teammates faces; he scratched his chin a bit embarrassed.

“My clones made a giant breakthrough.”


	14. Chapter 14

All the other members of team 7 kept looking at their blond teammate, waiting for him to elaborate on his statement.

With a grin, the blond made 3 chains appear behind him, just like his mother’s they were a pale grey in colour, the glow of the chakra they emitted radiation from them.

“This is one of the breakthroughs, only can manifest one at the moment though.”

Obito and Kakashi both looked at the blond like he was out of their mind, they both knew from stories Kushina told them that the redhead had to start with one chain at a time, it took her the better part of her genin career to get to 3. For Naruto to already be possible to manifest 3 chains, even though he had memories of the future and maybe a bit more chakra than Kushina had at that age, it was still very impressive.

Releasing the hold, he had on his chains, Naruto grinned again, “the backlash from the clone memories startled me into stopping and going through them.”

Turning towards his partners, he bit his lip before saying, “sorry for getting us caught.”

Both of them waved it off, this game of tag was so that Naruto would do what he did best, grow at an incredible rate, and as usual Sasuke and Sakura had to try harder to keep up. Something that came a bit easier to Sasuke than it did to Sakura, but as stated before, she didn’t want to be left behind – and this time she had an advantage she would use to its full potential.

Not only did all three, and their senseis, knew exactly how they came to the point they had achieved in the past, the people who had helped with that, the Sannin, were back in Konoha, and all willing, more than willing to help them achieve that point again – hoping even to exceed that.

Not only that, but they had a sensei, senseis even, who knew what they needed to grow, who already knew them to their core as they did their senseis. They could skip teamwork exercises, getting to know each other and basic exercises.

All three of them already knew what it entailed and were smart enough to do those exercised in their free time – as they came home to the compound mostly, using the trees in the yard or the little pond in the gardens to practice tree- and water walking.

If anything, they wanted to be worked to the bone every day, using the time in daylight to practice and learn, to exercise and grow like they have done once before – they needed to be at the same level they had been at the moment they came back.

“Naru, you said the chains were only one of the great breakthroughs, so what is the other.”

Looking at Sasuke as the raven asked his question, Naruto’s grim became all the more fox like, with a slap of his hand, Sasuke now sported a seal on his upper arm.

Looking at it, he didn’t feel any different.

Until he saw the looks Kakashi and Obito had on their faces, studying the seal again, he was shocked to see it was almost the same one he had seen on his future father-in-law’s kunai, the only difference was that Naruto’s seal held 9 little dots on the outline of the seal.

As he looked at his blond partner again, said blond was concentrating, giving a little salute before vanishing in a flash on orange.

This had all of them laughing, of course he didn’t want to take his father’s epithet from the man – so he changed the colour slightly. If Sasuke thought about it the 9 dots probably represented Kurama – and with a little adding of the Bijuu’s chakra, he would leave an orange shine behind.

In a few seconds, Naruto was standing next to Sasuke again, the grin on his face and 5 sticks of Dango in his hands.

“Jiraiya never did erase the marker my dad put on his back, once upon a time. You should have seen the look on his face, and the looks on Tsunade and Orochimaru too.”

Looking at his teammates he told them what had happened.

_As Naruto locked onto the marker his dad had put on his godfathers back once upon a time, he let his chakra feel out the distance before taking a step. As his clones had relayed by their memories, he just had to let his chakra guide him towards the marker he had in his mind._

_As he took his step, the next moment he was standing next to his godfather, a wide grin on his face, one that became even wider as he saw the Sannin seated in the Dango stall, their faces slack with surprise._

_Orochimaru was the first to recover, sighing and shaking his head, an amused glint in his eyes._

_“So how long did take it for you to crack your father’s method.”_

_Naruto grinned at the snake Sannin, “1 day with about 5 clones working on it, I needed an extra day to adjust my own matrix and learning to put it as a marker on people or objects.”_

_Tsunade started cheering, the blond was of course known to learn jutsu’s other took years to master, in just a few days or a week – and this seemed to be no exception._

_Getting up, she hugged her nephew to her, so proud of him, which she made sure to tell him._

_His sunny brought smile was more than enough to make her laugh even harder at Jiraiya’s face. The toad Sannin still seemed to be in a state of shock, as were most of the patrons in the shop._

_He started sputtering after Tsunade went to the bar and ordered 5 servings of Dango, giving it to Naruto just as the blond disappeared with an orange flash._

“I still don’t feel him moving, so I am going with the notion that Jiraiya still doesn’t know what to do or how to stop sputtering. He has been trying for years to break dad’s matrix after all, while I managed in a few days.”

His teammates all laughed, taking a Dango stick out of the container Naruto held. Sitting down on the grass to enjoy it.

As they finished with those, Kakashi looked at his students.

“So, anything you all want to do before it’s lunch time?”

Sakura went first in saying she needed to build up stamina and reserves, so she and Sasuke went to the middle of the training field they found themselves in to have a spar with taijutsu and ninjutsu, the Uchiha taking care in not going over the top with his teammate.

Naruto in the meantime, made a couple of clones to start tree walking to burn off excess chakra, he could feel it building it up, even with the clones still at the compound.

As he grumbled about it, Obito offered to spar with the blond, knowing both of them could go full out – or as close as they could while still in Konoha, they made sure to leave a distance from where Sasuke and Sakura were sparring, Kakashi looking over them.

Before beginning, Naruto made sure to break Sasuke and Sakura’s spar to take off Sasuke’s marker, putting it back on the raven’s shoulder, same with Sakura.

He put one on Kakashi’s under arm, before doing the same with Obito. He did promise not to use his Hiraijin in village unless they were attacked – while sparring at least. He totally promised himself to show off to his dad at the end of the day.

As they started their spar, neither Obito nor Naruto noticed the output of chakra they released. As it was, even Kakashi came and took a look, just to be sure – with Sakura, who had depleted her reserves, and Sasuke following.

Seeing the blond locked into a spar with Obito while his body was this age was amazing to see. The first time Naruto had been 12, he already reached high jounin levels in chakra reserves, but hadn’t known how to use it.

Now he did, and used it to its full potential, spawning clones by the dozen so each of them could charge with their own attacks. Releasing Kurama this young, had given his reserves an even greater boost, not locked behind the seal their chakra could mingle without any harm to the Jinchuuriki. With that, it also gave Naruto the advantage of accessing his Yin-chakra, he couldn’t use Bijuu or Bijuu-sage mode, and as he said before he could only use the full Sage mode when he got permission from the other Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu.

But for now, he could practice and use his Yin-chakra, letting him take chakra in its purest form and only changing the nature of it at the last possible moment. For those looking into the spar, they’d think Naruto suddenly had access to every chakra nature ever recorded, be it the regular ones, or the ones coming from a Kekkai Genkai.

Still, Obito was more than impressed by seeing the blond use Katon, Yoton, Raiton and Suiton, as easily as he used Fuuton. With Kurama’s help he was already a little monster in the field – add to that two teammates who’d die for him, senseis who’d do the same and who loved teaching their little gremlins and a mix of blood related family and family of the heart, they had quite the fallback.

Obito forfeited as Naruto manages to muster up Mokuton, trapping the Uchiha in a cage of wood. Not even his own Mokuton able to break out of it.

Sitting in the clearing, Sakura’s clothing a bit singed from a Katon jutsu Sasuke overpowered, Kakashi sitting against a tree, Obito using his partner’s legs as a pillow to enjoy the sunshine, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next to each other, Sakura in front of them, going over the books Naruto’s clones dropped off with the jutsu the trio had developed before.

It was like this Kushina found them, bento boxed stacked in her arms, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya following, each carrying their own bento box. With Jiraiya carrying an extra for Minato who appeared in a flash.

Obito woke from his slumber, while Sakura sat between the two Uchiha’s to form a circle so they could enjoy a pick-nick style of lunch.

Minato looked at his own sensei with mirth in his eyes, before catching the eyes on his son.

“So, I hear Konoha will have an Orange flash soon.”

Naruto grinned at his dad, putting his marker on a sheet of paper, before handing it over to the other blond. They mutual sensei, standing and taking a seat across from his eldest student to study the matrix too.

Grumbling, everyone could hear the elder Toad Sannin getting frustrated at not getting it.

Minato meanwhile handed the kunai to his sensei, before hugging his son, taking this time, both made sure to mark the other on the wrist – just as a precaution, it could always come in handy.

When Kushina asked to be marked too, Naruto replied, “you already have a marker from dad on you, I can use those, but dad can’t use mine.”

At this Minato nodded, having seen that Naruto had added Kurama’s chakra to the matrix, giving it a larger range and if he read it well would allow the younger blond to transport more than 1 person, compared to him.

Kushina nodded, while both Tsunade and Orochimaru accepted a marker from the elder blond, both Obito and Kakashi still carried one of Minato’s kunai and were marked by Naruto’s matrix.

As they finished lunch, Jiraiya gave the sheet of paper back to his godson, still grumbling at not getting it. With a sly look at his father, and a miniature nod from the elder blond, Naruto looked his godfather in the eye.

“I don’t think you’ll ever get it. Dad blood locked it, so in essence the Hiraijin jutsu is something of a Kekkai Genkai.”

Jiraiya gaped, he had spent years and years trying to find the secret to the Hiraijin and to hear this, hurt his feeling a bit.

Looking at Minato he asked; “and your guard squad?”

Minato scratched the back of his head, “I thought them a simplified version, but they still need the three of them to accomplish it. I can see if I have that version laying around somewhere so you can study it – seeing as that one isn’t blood locked.”

With an almost comical nodding of his head, Jiraiya followed after his student and the man’s wife, as they said goodbye to team 7 to go back to their own business.

Tsunade and Orochimaru both lingered a little while, to let them know they’d accepted the invite to move into the Uzumaki compound, and to extend an invite to their former/future students to come look for them for some training.

As the two other Sannin turned and left, Kakashi turned to his team, asking in a too fake voice; “who’s ready for some D-ranks.”

The groaning from all of them was answer enough.


	15. Chapter 15

After that family meal they all had, it was quite the bummer to spend the whole of the afternoon doing D-ranks.

Of course, all of them knew just why they needed to do that. D-ranks were the first missions a genin could partake in. A C-rank might happen, but most Jounin sensei only did one or two the first year of having a genin team.

After all after D-ranks, or before as this was the case, there was still plenty of time to train as a team and work on those skills the sensei found lacking, so that after 6 months to a year he could nominate his team for the Chuunin exams.

Leading the way to the administration office to collect their D-rank, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were looking around and enjoying the peace this brought to them. After so many months back in the past, it still filled them with joy to see a whole Konoha, still standing, not decimated by war.

They waved to passing shinobi, most of them too shocked to do anything but wave back at the team Hatake Kakashi had passed, for the first time since the man was eligible to become a sensei.   
Not even thinking about the fact that the two boys on the team was the Uchiha heir, now that Uchiha Itachi had returned and became Clan head.

And the other was the son of their resurrected Yondaime Hokage, who, if rumours were to be believed had mastered the jutsu that made his faster famous. Most clients at the Dango shop on the other side of the village had sworn the younger blond had appeared besides the Sannin in a flash of orange – shocking Jiraiya-sama to silence. Orochimaru-sama had been heard asking the blond how long it had taken him to master the jutsu.

The answer had shocked even the most senior Jounin, to know the young blond had mastered that jutsu in little less than a week.

Now more than ever, the Shinobi of Konoha no sato knew to keep an eye on Kakashi’s team 7, they would go places, maybe even as soon as the next Chuunin exams.

Arriving at the mission desk, Naruto waved at the Sandaime who was seated next to Iruka-sensei, as retired Hokage enjoying the interaction he could have with his shinobi giving out the missions to all of them.

“Ah, team 7, here from some D-ranks.”

At their reluctant nods, the elder man chuckled, while Iruka-sensei hummed irritated, they knew the Chuunin saw D-ranks as a starting point for Genin, and seeing as they has just graduated in his eyes, they had to start there – it was in his eyes, already bad enough that they went on a C-rank turned A-rank.

Sarutobi grinned, as Iruka searched for the list of D-ranks, turning to the only blond of the team.

“So, Naruto-kun, I heard the most interesting thing from my students.”

Naruto grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, I think I broke Kyofu a bit with that stunt.”

Sarutobi chuckled again, “a little bit yes, Tsunade and Orochimaru entertained me with retelling just what had happened this morning. Congrats on mastering your father’s jutsu.”

Naruto grinned his sunshine smile, “thanks jiji!”

Sarutobi grinned at the young blond, he was informed to some of the changes that had happened, but it still lightened his old heart to see how Naruto had grown. Same with Sakura and Sasuke – and of course Kakashi and Obito.

He turned to Iruka, as the Chuunin had found the list with D-ranks.

“Alright, we have painting the walls inside the orphanage. Going on a walk with the Inuzuka dogs. Pulling weeds at the Hyuuga compound. Cleaning up the marketplace after the market that was there this morning.”

Looking at the paper, he added, “and the academy requested a Genin team to demonstrate some jutsu, seeing as at Yondaime-Sama’s decreed we start the last year with finding out everyone’s affinity and hope to get them at least 2 D-rank jutsu of that affinity.”

Looking at their senseis, the genin grinned as Kakashi said, “we’ll take them.”

Iruka blanched, “all of them?”

Kakashi nodded, “we’ll be able to finish all of that in time for dinner.”

Obito grinned, “you just want to be home in time, seeing as everyone will be at the house starting today and be sure you can have the eggplant miso soup Kushina-nee is making.”

At their sensei’s face, the genin started laughing. Although all three of them had to agree that Naruto’s mom was a great cook, who used her ability to spawn multiple Kage Bunshin to cook something for everyone in the house.

Sarutobi smiled at that, he too remembered Kushina’s cooking and was quite jealous that team 7 could enjoy it every night.

Iruka meanwhile kept looking from every member of team 7 to the Sandaime and back, he hadn’t been able to meet the Hokage’s wife, nor talk to the Yondaime Hokage, but he could see Naruto was more than happy and this was enough for him.

Catching Kakashi’s eye as everyone was smiling and laughing, he held up the stack of D-rank scrolls.

“All of them.”

Nodding once more, Kakashi looked at Naruto.

“Multi spawn please.”

At that there were suddenly 12 extra Naruto’s in the room. 4 of those henged into Sakura, while 4 others henged into Sasuke. Distributing the scrolls between the clones, he nodded and let them leave, sending a clone of his own with them, seeing Obito do the same thing.

Turning he gave a salute to the Sandaime and Iruka, leading his original team to the academy.

Clone team 1 arrived at the orphanage, after the matron turned pale, after all she had been the one to look over Naruto the first 4 years of his life – not a happy time the blond looked back onto fondly.

Ignoring her, they went to work. Or rather Naruto took out a large brush from one of the storage seals on the inside of his jacket, dipping it into ink, he started drawing a seal on the walls that needed to be painted.

As he finished that, he drew a master seal on the ground close to the enormous pot of paint. As he finished that, he together with Sasuke-clone hefted the pot up, putting it down on the seal where it was absorbed into the master seal.

With a bit of a lightshow, the other seals on the walls started glowing, allowing paint to creep out of the seals over the walls until the walls were coated in an even coat of paint.

Giving to scroll to the matron, they let her sign to agree on the completion of the D-rank.

Once outside, the Naruto clone put the scroll into his pocked where it was transported into the pocked of the original Naruto. Once this was completed, all the clones disappeared.

Clone team 2 knocked on the door at the Inuzuka clan compound, where Hana opened the gate. She nodded to Kakashi, seemed very surprised at seeing Obito there too. She had been in the academy when he supposedly died, but she had found memories of the different Uchiha who would wave at her whenever they passed ways.

Letting team 7 enter, she pointed out the dogs that needed walking, telling them that their partners were in the hospital, or for a few pups, were in the academy and couldn’t take them with just yet.

Naruto and Sakura cooed over the pups, of which there were 3 running around.

They gave the older dogs belly rubs, cooing over them almost as much as they did over the pups, making Kakashi snort, they acted the same way about his pack of old dogs – those two just loved animals.

In total there were 12 dogs that needed walking, so Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto each took 3 grown dogs to run around with, while Obito and Kakashi looked over the pups, letting them run around a bit and do their business, before picking the sleepy dogs up and putting them away in their flack jacket.

As they walked after their genin, who had all begun running through the streets towards the forest, giving the dogs the time to put away all their pent-up energy.

After a couple hours, all the dogs were tired but happy at being able to move around so much. Kakashi and Obito made sure to let the pups run around some more before bringing all the dogs back to the Inuzuka compound, where Hana waited for them and signed the D-rank scroll.

Transporting the signed scroll to the pocket of the original Naruto, this clone teal disappeared too.

Clone team 3 arrived at the Hyuuga compound, and were led in by a branch member, the way the man seemed to be totally at the end of his line, made Naruto grimace, he hoped to talk about this to his dad soon. Last time he’d been able to dissolve the caged bird seal without any complications, he hoped to be able to do so again.

They bowed slightly as Hiashi walked up to them, the clan head exchanging words with Kakashi. He pointed towards their koi pond and the surrounding area, which needed a good weed pulling session.

Rolling up their sleeves, team 7 got to work, using this manual labour to quiz each other on random topics.

It made the time fly back, in no time they were done and let Hiashi sign the scroll.

With a nod they exited the compound. Disappearing after they transported the scroll to the original Naruto.

Clone team 4 entered the marketplace from the main road. Wrinkling their noses at the scent from the garbage that had been left behind. Asking one of the market organisers if anything special had to be done, like sorting through it all or just putting it all on a pile and burn it.

The organiser told them no.

So, they used this as a test in ninjutsu, Sakura made a hole at the far end of the marketplace with a general Doton jutsu.

Naruto used an overpowered Fuuton jutsu to blow everything over to the hole, making sure everything fell into it neatly. Those few things that were to heave to be moved by the wind, he picked up by hand and dropped into the makeshift pit.

After that, Sasuke used a Katon jutsu to light it all up and burn it to a crisp.

Even if they were all clones, now it seemed that all of team 7 had a grasp on their affinity, partly because none of them wanted to betray that they were only clones. But also, to make a statement to other genin teams they could feel watching them from the surrounding rooftops.

With a wave to the stunned market organiser, Sakura closed the hole, before taking to the rooftops. Mission accomplished.

The original team 7 entered the academy, making their way to the classroom of the genin hopefuls who’d take their exams at the end of the year.

They knocked before entering, seeing quite a few of the civilian born pupils once in their own class, who as expected hadn’t made the cut this year.

They nodded to the teacher at the front of the class, who nodded back.

“All right class, I petitioned for a D-rank so a genin team could come and demonstrate some easy D-rank jutsu to your affinity. Please separate according to your primary affinity.

Katon to the front of the class. Fuuton can go to the window seats, maybe at the second row. Doton to the whole other side, at the same hight as the Fuuton users but at the side of the door.”

As they all separated, one girl stayed standing in the middle of the room.

The teacher sighed, before turning to team 7, “I don’t suppose one of you knows some Suiton?”

Team 7, as a whole, agreeing to not let everyone know most of them had more than one affinity, just pointed to Kakashi.

“Ah of course, think you could demonstrate a low level Suiton jutsu?”

Kakashi nodded, following his team outside, he knew how destructive his little monsters could get, so he had asked the Chuunin teacher to take this outside. The man had nodded, herding his students with them.

Kakashi cleared his throat, “alright students. Those with a Katon affinity go to Sasuke, he’s the dark haired genin by the kunai training posts.

Those with Doton, go to Sakura, she’s the girl by the Taijutsu training ground.

Alright, and those with Fuuton, go to Naruto, he’s the blond by the swing.”

Team 7 spend a few hours preforming some D-rank jutsu such as air bullet, mud bullet, ember bullet and water bullet.

After demonstrating it, all three of the genin helped the academy students with the jutsu. At the end of the lesson all of them could preform their jutsu adequately, so the Chuunin teacher sighed their scroll and thanked them for the time they put into teaching his students.

They nodded, going in next door into the Administration office, where Naruto gave the signed scrolls to Iruka, getting a transcript for the amount they got for finishing these missions which had to be exchanged for Ryo at the finance office.

On their way out, Minato joined them, no doubt to be able to be in time for his wife’s cooking.


	16. Chapter 16

As they entered the Uzumaki compound all of them were assaulted by the rich scents of cooking food. Entering the kitchen, they found the Sannin sitting at the table already, enjoying some snacks Kushina put out while she finished dinner.

Taking a seat across from their Sannin teachers, smiles were exchanged. Kakashi and Obito took a seat next to each other, next to Sakura. Leaving spaces for Kabuto and Shizune next to their own senseis, who both entered just after team 7, probably both having finished a shift at the hospital.

Shizune took a seat next to Tsunade while Kabuto took a seat next to Orochimaru.

Itachi entered soon after, probably enjoying a walk around the village, which he had missed doing, as well as catching up with Kisame, now that the other nin was in Konoha.

The elder Uchiha took a seat next to his little brother.

Next to Obito and across from them were 3 seats for the leaders of Ame, who entered, looking sheepishly.

“Are we late?”

Naruto shook his head, just on time, I think Kaa-san just wanted to put everything on the table.

Minato having put the plates with the snacks into the kitchen, came out carrying a huge bowl with rice in it.

Putting it down, he took a seat at the head of the table on the side where Kabuto and Itachi were seated.

As he sat down, Kushina together with 10 clones came out of the kitchen, putting down plates with yakitori and tempura. As well as miso soup, different kinds with different vegetables in it. Different versions of okonomiyaki and onigiri.

She made sure to include dishes with tomato in it, having been told Sasuke liked it, roasted sweet potatoes for the sweet mouths among her family (namely Itachi and Obito). Eggplant for Kakashi, curry for Minato and noodles for herself and Naruto.

Waiting for Kushina and Minato to plate up, everyone else started to do so too.

Complimenting Kushina as they started eating. Team 7, as well as Jiraiya already knew what a great cook Kushina was, but they too told her as such.

Those at the table who hadn’t had a family for so long, finally felt like they were coming home again.

As they finished, Naruto, Kakashi and Obito produced a clone each who cleared the table and set to doing the dishes, while Kushina pulled out a tea set and made tea for those who don’t drink alcohol. Minato broke open a bottle of sake, pouring a cup far Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Shizune.

Kabuto, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were too young to be drinking sake, so they stuck to tea. Itachi wasn’t allowed to drink with the medication he was taking and Kushina just never liked Sake.

Of the Ame leading body, Yahiko and Nagato took a class of sake, while Konan enjoyed the tea.

Enjoying this light atmosphere, talk started to come up, that is until Nagato turned to his younger cousin and asked.

“Naruto, I am wondering, is there a reason you haven’t gone to visit the other Jinchuuriki? More than one of the Akatsuki came to me to ask about that. Most of the Jinchuuriki think you’ve been deliberately avoiding them.”

Naruto shook his head, “not deliberate, I just don’t know what I can do, seeing as I never met them before and suddenly, I would act like I have known them my whole life. Especially now that Tou-san is Hokage, I can’t put Konoha in a bad light!”

Minato chuckled, “you don’t need to worry about that, Naru-chan, for one you could never put Konoha in a bad light, at least not in my eyes, nor in the eyes of everyone at this table.

As for the Jinchuuriki, most of them told their Kage, or at least told them that they had a way of connecting with each other, stressing on the part that they all needed to be in Konoha these Chuunin exams.

I know A knows all that will happen, as Bee and Yugito just outright told him.

Raza knows as well, seeing as his youngest had quite the heart to heart with the man from what I understand – he seemed quite proud of Gaara even.

Oonoki doesn’t know, but he’s just happy Roshi finally relented to become Yondaime Tsuchikage, Roshi of course knows and told the old man he’d handle it.

Shibuki doesn’t know, but he didn’t bother coming here himself, he did send Fuu here with a few jounin and her Genin team, so not to worry there. Taki has always been an ally so I don’t see why you and Fuu wouldn’t know each other.

Yagura of course knows, and he informed his successor Mei of what he was planning, so they are both in the known.

So that is everyone that need to know, who knows, nothing is keeping you from meeting the other Jinchuuriki Naruto. And now would be better, before the Chuunin exams start for real on next Friday.”

Turning to Kakashi he continued, “that reminds me”, he hands Kakashi 3 slips of paper, which Kakashi gives to his genin in the next move.

Eye smiling the silver haired Jounin said, “by the way, I nominated team 7 for the Chuunin exams.”

Minato snorted, “that’s an understatement, Kakashi, you stormed my office this afternoon by clone even. Shocked all the other jounin senseis with being on time and demanded I let you nominate team 7, telling everyone that your little monsters would win without a doubt.”

This had team 7 looking at Kakashi with stars in their eyes.

“Awe Sensei, you shouldn’t have! We’ll win this for sure!”

Kakashi eye smiled back at them, leaving Obito to just shake his head at their antics.

Minato sweat dropped, “Do try to leave everything whole at the end of this, yeah?”

Naruto turned to his father, “no promises!”

Minato just sighed, looking at his wife, who was laughing behind her hand, and even his sensei, who was beaming at Naruto, the same went for the other Sannin.

He shook his head, sighed again, and smiled too.

“Show them what Konoha’s made off of course and win this!”

A cheer followed that, by the Konoha shinobi at the table.

A slightly lesser cheer from Orochimaru, he was Otokage after all, and the Ame leading body. They might be allies, but they still wanted their own genin to shine, even if they were convinced team 7 would steal the show.

The cheer stayed until Sasuke approached Kushina, Orochimaru and Kabuto close behind, while the others listened in on what the Uchiha would say.

“Kushina-san?”

Kushina looked at Sasuke, “you do know you can call me Kaa-chan right? After all we all know you three will marry as soon as you are all of age.”

Sasuke blushed, “Kaa-san then.”

Kushina nodded, a happy smile on her face.

“I… there’s going to be another Uzumaki in Konoha for the Chuunin exams. A girl named Karin, she’s with Kusa right now.”

Orochimaru picking up on what Sasuke wanted to say nodded, “she should arrive as one of the last genin teams. Her hair is a bit more pinkish then yours Kushina, and she has red eyes. I don’t think she’s from the main line.”

Kushina shook her head, “probably not, main line all has bleu or purple eyes. Except for Nagato-kun, his purple eyes are from the Rinnegan.”

Nagato having heard what they were talking about nodded, “my eyes were brown once upon a time.”

Kushina nodded, “case in point. Why are you telling me this?”

Sasuke swallowed, “as clan head, you are able to claim members of your clan and bring them to Konoha, at least according to Konoha clan rules.”

Kushina nodded slowly, “according to Uzushio clan rules too, again why ask me this?”

“She isn’t treated well by Kusa, she and her mother resident there, but they manifested a kekkai genkai or something which allows other people to take their chakra to recover from injury by biting them.”

This had Kushina’s attention, she knew of a cousin who had been able to do that.

“Kana was able to do that…”

Sasuke nodded, “Karin is Kana’s daughter, she told me that once. Anyway her mother will pass when Karin returns to Kusa, because Kusa keeps using her powers in the hospital, but never giving her enough time to regenerate her chakra – leaving her in a constant state of chakra exhausting, it’s what killed her and what caused Karin to leave.”

Kushina frowned, “and this Karin is how old?”

Looking to Orochimaru and Kabuto, it was the later who answered, “13 right now.”

“So Kusa is using my cousin’s kekkai genkai to heal their shinobi, resulting in the death of Kana soon. While I am guessing they want to use her 13 years old daughter after that?”

Sasuke nodded, “it’s why I wanted to let you know, she doesn’t deserve that. By the time any of us knew she was an Uzumaki the war had started, and Naruto never got around to claiming the Uzumaki clan head title. Now that you’re here, you might be able to safe them.”

Looking at her husband, Minato nodded, he had been clan less, so his wife’s clan was his clan too, no way he could condone the way Kusa used these girls for their kekkai genkai.

“See if you can talk to this Karin at the Chuunin exams, introduce yourself as an Uzumaki, Naruto, and tell her your mom is clan head, see if she’d be willing to come to Konoha, I’ll deal with the paperwork around it. Seeing as there will be no interruptions, at least I hope not, in the exams we should be on time to go to Kusa and retrieve Kana-san before the chakra exhaustion takes her life.”

Kushina nodded at that, not looking happy she had to wait, but for all intents and purposes she wouldn’t know about this until they met Karin and got told what was going on.

One never knew who was in league with Zetsu and who could mean the end of this plan they are working on. It was of no use to let other nations know they had an inkling of what was to come, if it could create a greater conflict than trying and amassing their powers to be able to fight with Zetsu and anyone on his side when the time came.

“Maybe one of the others, like Gaara or Kabuto can help with that? So, it doesn’t seem to be forced, if they are amendable to that?”

Kabuto nodded already, “sure, this might just be the first Chuunin exams I won’t toss in the towel, even if it makes me a Chuunin for Oto.”

Orochimaru chuckled, “last time you were a spy for me, Kabuto, now we don’t need that, nor do I plan on sending you to spy on Zetsu.”

Kabuto nodded, as did most of the others at the table.

Kabuto was a formidable spy, but Sasuke, and even Shizune and Sakura had built up a friendship with the younger silver haired shinobi and didn’t want harm to come to him.

Minato nodded one last time, “so Naruto, go and look up some of the other Jinchuuriki alright? I am sure they miss you as much as you miss them. I have it on good authority that Kakashi will give you off to prepare for the Chuunin exams without mission and training.”

Naruto nodded, already planning on going shopping for clothes, he wanted to have a new set for when he became chuunin.

“Also talk to this Karin girl, especially after she knows you are an Uzumaki, she sounds like someone who could use a family – and that is something we’re good in, giving someone a family.”

As he said this, he looked at his students, his sensei and said sensei’s teammates and his wife’s cousin and his partners.

Who all nodded, they had found a family in this house surrounded by sunshine people and friends were they never expected to find any?


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, after a well-deserved rest. Team 7 said their goodbye to the people at the compound. It seemed to evolve in a tradition to come to the main house for a meal – seeing as Kushina was almost always found in the kitchen.

As they were walking through the village, the boys suddenly stopped and turned to Sakura.

“Are you ever going back to your parents?”

Startled, the pink haired girl looked at her feet, shaking her head.

“I… my dad likes the change in my view towards shinobi, but my mom hates it. She just thought I’d go to the academy and maybe become a genin, meet some rich clan heir and marry him before I turn 18.

Just like she did, only ‘her’ clan heir was the heir to a wealthy merchant family. She wants that life for me too, while I can’t think of anything else but to stay with you guys, work back to the people we were back then, to the powers we had back then.

My dad genuinely wants me to be happy but loves my mom too much to really show that. I know that in the future, the first time after I became Tsunade-Sama’s apprentice, we had a huge falling out. It was just after the Oto invasion and after people died so close to home and even he got scared of me coming home in a body bag.

It would be better for all of us if I just stop going by. They are my parents, but to be honest I’ve been closer to Tsunade-sama, Shizune and now Kushina-san, than to my own mother. I like it better at the compound with a family that cared and coached and teaches, instead of a family that care about status and marrying young and wealthy.”

Wiping a tear from her face, she reached out and grabbed one of their hands.

“If given the choice between my biological parents, or you two, it will always be you two. Always.”

This had Naruto grinning brightly, while Sasuke had a small smile on his face. Both feeling the same way about the other two; after all that they had gone through, they just couldn’t imagine a life without each other.

Naruto began walking, pulling the other two with him, seeing as Sakura was still holding one of his hands, as well as Sasuke’s hand.

“I need a new wardrobe, I know I’m wearing something I picked out, but I picked it out before I knew my parents had come back. And this whole haori thing is my dad’s signature, I want something else that is me. Want to help me with that?”

Both his teammates nodded, having noticed that Naruto almost never wore the haori he brought that day his parents came back from the death, and Konoha suddenly had its Sannin back.

Going to the same store as before. They entered and started looking around.

After little less than an hour, Naruto went into the changing rooms and came out in a burn orange kimono top, under which he wore a mesh body armour. He also wore three quarter pants without a kunai pouch. On his feet he wore standard black shinobi boots.

At Sasuke and Sakura’s question about not having a kunai pouch, he told them he wanted to stitch seals in the sleeves of his kimono top and on the pants – it was the reason he picked pants that looked more like leggings than actual pants.

Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded, finding it logical that their Fuuinjutsu master would use that mastery to make a pouch unnecessary.

Changing again, so he could order a couple of sets of the clothing he just tried on, he noticed both Sasuke and Sakura also carrying a bag from the shop.

Sakura admitting that she brought a whole new outfit too, consisting of black leggings, a green apron skirt and a sleeveless dark green top, to get rid of the pinkish red she had worn before.

Sasuke just opened up his bag, showing a white kimono top not unlike the one he wore as a 16-year-old, together with pants that sat wide on his thighs but fastened around his calves.

Naruto just nodded at both of them, the Chuunin exams were in a few days so why not change their whole team outfit. Outfits they’d feel way more comfortable in. He paid the shopkeeper, took his bag of clothing and sealed them in a storage seal in the seam of his jacket, taking Sasuke and Sakura’s bags too to do the same thing.

As they exited the shop however, Naruto suddenly stopped moving, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to bump into his back.

The raven haired boy, taller than his blond teammate, looked over said teammate’s shoulder to see a head of short red hair and green eyes surrounded by black bags.

Giving a slight smile, he mouthed ‘Gaara’ to their pink teammate, who also just smiled and gave Naruto a push so he’s be a step closer to the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, both of them following a step behind. Nodding to the Kazekage, who stood just behind his youngest son, his other two children at his side, looking quite shocked at seeing their younger brother looking at the blond Konoha shinobi.

Naruto meanwhile had overcome his shock and had bounced over to Gaara to wrap the redhead into a hug, not daring to let go now that he had one of his best friends in his arms again. In the time that passes Gaara had been one of the last to be killed, as a Kage he had stood his ground so that a collection of Suna and Konoha shinobi had time to flee from Kaguya’s forces.

Looking at their blond teammate, Sasuke and Sakura could see tears rolling over the blond’s cheeks, his eyes hidden in the junction of Gaara’s shoulder and neck, most likely apologising for what had happened even though it wasn’t his fault.

As Naruto exited the shop he froze at seeing the Suna Shinobi standing there before him. It would seem that Gaara had grown tired of waiting for him to come to the redhead and had searched for him himself.

A push from Sakura made him take a step closer to his best friend. When he snapped out of his stupor, he wrapped his arms around the redhead, hiding his face in the other’s neck.

“I am so sorry I couldn’t safe you, Gaara, everything just happened so fast, and we knew Kaguya would keep on coming. As a surviving Jinchuuriki even if Shukaku wasn’t sealed into you anymore she sensed a way for you to undermine her powers or something like that.

It was the main reason she went after Bee and you first. Leaving me with all the Bijuu too, in the end it was that which saved us all, in an attempt to defeat her we threw quite a lot at her, between Kakashi-sensei, Obito, Sasuke, Sakura and me on one side and Kaguya and Zetsu on the other side, the collision of all those jutsu gave us an opportunity to go back and change it all.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back a bit, so that the redhead could look him in the eyes.

A slight smile on his face, Gaara said, “I never did get to thank you, Uzumaki Naruto, for being my first friend. Dying so you could accomplish the impossible was an honour, one I would do again in a heartbeat. It also gave me the opportunity to come back, to change the relationship I have with my family and to get to be your best friend longer.”

Temari and Sakura haven heard the words exchanged, cooed at that, touched by this friendship that Sakura knew spanned two lives now.

Turning to the blond she held out her hand.

“Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!”

Temari nodded, “Sabaku no Temari, over there in the onesie is my brother Kankuro. You already know Gaara and standing next to Kankuro is our father.”

Sakura smiled, bowing to the Kazekage as he looked at her.

“The raven-haired boy over there is Uchiha Sasuke, our other teammate, while the blond hugging your brother is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.”

Raza hummed, he had of course heard from the Yondaime Hokage, and hadn’t that been a surprise for more Kage than him to find the blond back among the living, that the Hokage had a son with the last Uzumaki princess. A young man who had made sure his youngest son had confronted him on what the things he had done to him as a child made him so mad and bloodthirsty.

But that he had a handle on Shukaku, the Ichibi, and they were even tentative friends, if one could say that.

As Naruto and Gaara joined their semi-circle, both the other Suna siblings, as well as the other parts of team 7 could see just how much good it did the two Jinchuuriki to see each other again.

Sakura ever the politest turned to the Kazekage, “Kazekage-sama, would it be alright if we showed your children around the village? I have it on good authority it is quite different from Suna, and I am sure they could enjoy it with a good guide.

Not only that, but I know Naruto plans on looking for the other Jinchuuriki today, and we planned on accompanying him. With Gaara probably staying with us too, Temari and Kankuro could join us as well. We can meet back at a point of your choosing?”

Raza nodded, “I don’t see why not, if anything it could show others that the villages can work together, starting with their genin teams. I do have some business to take care of with my jounin and the other genin teams, so it might be best to give my children some time to explore.”

Temari’s eyes shined, while Gaara smiled happily, staying close to Naruto and all six of the genin turned and made their way to the marker place they helped clean yesterday. The organiser waving cheerfully at them, as they crossed the plaza, following Naruto who lead them to a part secluded by trees, a clearing team 7 knew held a body of water.

Entering the clearing, they were greeted by a team of genin, two boys sparring while their jounin sensei looked over the fight, while the third teammate a girl with mint green hair was sitting at the side-lines, but looking at her face it wasn’t voluntarily.

The jounin was the first to notice them, most likely having sensed the immense charka output both Naruto and Gaara had. The sparring boys stopped their fight, instead looking at the approaching teams seemingly quite shocked at seeing a Suna and a Konoha team so seemingly close.

Fuu was the last to notice them, jumping up and running towards the others, no matter that her Jounin sensei called after her to not go, that it could be dangerous.

Not paying attention to the man that just minutes before had ordered her to take a seat and stay seated, so that his model students could prepare for the Chuunin exams, Fuu barrelled into Naruto and Gaara, both boys hugging her back. Before none of them had the option of getting to know each other, only getting to know her chakra imprint left on Choomei. But as the three youngest Jinchuuriki they had bonded instantly, something they were looking forward to do again this time – in real life too.

Her sensei came after her, taking her by the arm and attempting to pull her back.

She honestly growled to him, “you didn’t want to train me anyway, take this time to look after your star pupils, while I enjoy some time with my friends.”

One of her teammates scoffed, “who’d want to be friends with you, do they even know?”

As he asked this, Fuu suddenly held up 7 fingers, while Gaara held up 1 and Naruto showed 9 of them.

Sasuke of all people snorted, “That she is the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi? Sure we do, all the Jinchuuriki are here too, you should be careful who you try to insult. After all, we have all three of the children of the Kazekage, the heir to the Uchiha clan and of course the son to the Hokage himself. Do try not to make a fool of yourself.”

With that he turned, pulling Sakura with him. The others following suit, Naruto, Gaara and Fuu following last, keeping their eyes on the three Taki shinobi, before turning as one to the trees, yelling out a ‘hi Kakuzu!’

A grumble was heard as the nuki nin appeared, nodding as he saw all three of them together, probably taking it as a break from guard duty.

“Gaki, you wouldn’t know where your cousin is, would you?”

Naruto nodded, “Nagato-nii-san is at the compound, it’s on the plot of ground behind the Hokage monument. You can’t miss it, it’s the only compound there.”

Kakuzu nodded, taking off towards the Hokage monument, turning before he exited the clearing, “have fun you three, I am sure the others will join me soon, guard duty on 9 Jinchuuriki with teammates or in Kumo’s case an overprotective Raikage I think we’ll be good.”

Gaara, Naruto and Fuu giggled, A was indeed quite protective of his brother, and of Yugito in a lesser extent, they looked forward to seeing them again.

Turning, they hurried to their friends/family/teammates who waited for them at the edge of the clearing, time to look for the other 6 to complete the set.


	18. Chapter 18

Still giggling, Gaara, Fuu and Naruto joined the other genin waiting for them just outside the tree line. Sasuke and Sakura looking on fondly as the Jinchuuriki walked by them, arms hooked together, with Naruto in the middle.

The two other parts of Team 7 knew just how difficult Naruto had found it to not be able to save his fellow Jinchuuriki, especially after the bonds he build with Gaara and Bee, to know that there should have been 6 others, who if they had a chance would form their own little family.

That was the reason the blond took a chance and contacted every Jinchuuriki the moment they landed in the past, hoping that they or at least their Bijuu remembered so they could have what they didn’t have last time.

It seemed to work though, Gaara didn’t act anything like he used to do. He didn’t seem homicidal and laughed with the other two Jinchuuriki as they walked through Konoha.

People both from Konoha, or other visiting villages looked on in slight awe, or fear at seeing a Suna team and a Konoha team conversing on friendly terms. It became even scarier for those who knew what one of the three genin walking at the front carried with them.

To see them joining other genin in such a friendly manner, it wasn’t heard off.

Not caring about the looks they were getting, nor the whispers they could hear start as they walked past civilians, and some other teams, the Jinchuuriki were catching up.

Fuu was blowing off steam, seeing as her ‘jounin sensei’ only cared that his two star pupils, both clan heirs, made it past the final round. He had never taught her anything, not did he seem to want to do so.

“Last time, it was because of him that Kakuzu and Hidan could capture me. They had just left me there, in the Suna desert, because I did get further in the exams than both those boys did.”

Naruto let his hand catch hers, “you do know you’re not alone anymore right, Fuu-chan?”

The Taki genin nodded, tears in her eyes, “I just, I see both your teams following us, talking animatedly about Konoha and Suna and both of you. I never got that it was always Fuu sit there and be quiet, you both know how much chakra we get from the Bijuu we hold; I couldn’t keep still.”

She sighed, “they never seemed to get that. In fact, most of Taki never even knew what Jinchuuriki, I bet no one even cared that I never came home.”

Stopping now, both boys wrapped their arms around the green haired girl, both angry at Taki for doing this to a girl who could be amazing, if she had a proper support to cheer her on.”

Fuu rightened herself, “you should have seen the look on my face when Kakuzu suddenly stood in front of me. I had a major flash back to what happened before an no one seemed to care then.

Kakuzu was the one to calm me down, which took a considerate longer time because, you know. I still freaked out after that, it took his explaining that we were not the only ones who had come back, but the leaders of the Akatsuki had come back too and had explained what had happened in the future. None of them agreed with that, so they followed that Nagato-guy in his plans to protect us.”

Naruto nodded, “Obito, he’s the one that impersonated Madara once upon a time. Not that he was totally to blame between being manipulated and seeing his best friend die in front of him.

Never mind that, he came back with us, stood his ground too when we were locked in the final battle. He gave the parts to Nagato, my cousin, which he didn’t get as his soul was sealed in this sword Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother’s Susano’o, had – so he doesn’t remember everything to the end.”

Shaking his head, “anyway, someone, Zetsu, might have come back with us too, seeing as he was caught in the blast too. His plan was to use the Akatsuki to round us up and summon the Juubi.”

Sasuke intervened, “which is a terrible idea, seeing as the Juubi’s only will is to take all the chakra, because it believes it belongs to it. Meaning life and the world as we know will cease to exist. Zetsu might not mind, but all of us do and want to put a stop to that.”

Temari and Kankuro, having heard bits and pieces from Gaara, paled at that, but nodded, agreeing with them helping to put a stop to that.

Gaara and Fuu looked at Naruto, “is that why all the Jinchuuriki, as well as the Kage from all major villages are here?”

Naruto nodded, “we all live again, with memories we didn’t have the first time, I’d like to think that’s because we were meant to make a change.”

Looking at Sasuke he added, “maybe the Rokudo Sennin helped us too.”

At the mention of the Sennin, Gaara looked at Naruto and Sasuke, “so… you both still...?”

Both of them nodded, “we just can’t use it yet, to chakra consuming and I need permission from all of you before I start using that again.”

Gaara and Fuu nodded, knowing what Naruto meant. Even if Temari and Kankuro looked on with a stunned look on their face.

Taking Fuu’s hand, Sakura pulled her over to Temari.

“I know Yugito is still here too, but know you have us too, as friends, should you want it. After all we are connected to each other through Gaara and Naruto.”

Fuu’s smile seemed to light up the street, a tear making her way over her cheek.

“I’d like that, I never really had any friends, especially not girlfriends. I’d be happy with just the other Jinchuuriki, but its nice to know I get more friends too.”

Sakura giggled, “Sasuke, Naruto and I are a package deal. We only had each other in the end, and it grew to something more than love for a teammate and a best friend.”

Temari smiled, “I expected something like that, all three of you move and communicate very different than any other genin team I’ve ever seen.”

Sakura blushed, but didn’t say anything.

The blond girl smiled, turning to Fuu, “Gaara is my little brother, and I am the oldest. I am just happy he has friends that aren’t scared of him nor want to use him for Shukaku or his Sand Kekkai Genkai. You obviously need a friend, and Sage knows I need more girlfriends.”

All three girls giggled at that, their teammates looking on fondly. It was nice to know that even with all this on the line, there was still time to forge friendships and connect with others that took a whole lot longer to connect with the last time they met.

As they wanted to move again, hoping to search for the others, a voice sounded from behind them.

“Friends, just like that?”

Looking behind them, they saw a blond kunoichi with a Kumo headband standing there. Her hands on her hips, bit a wide smile on her face.

“Yugito!”

Gaara, Naruto and Fuu called, surging forward to hug the older blond.

Looking around as soon as he let her go, Naruto didn’t see A anywhere near, nor were Bee, Samui, Omoi nor Karui.

Giving her a look, he asked, “did you ditch the Raikage?”

Yugito gave a catlike smile, “Bee bet me that he would find you first.”

Gaara and Naruto laughed at that, “for all that Bee and Gyuki’s relationship had been the best in the future, they had lots of times they couldn’t agree on anything. One of those things was that Bee was positive he could find anyone in a second, while Gyuki tried to help him as soon as the Kumo-nin went a very different direction, making it so that they had a disagreement on that.”

Yugito nodded, “he never changed then?”

Naruto shook his head, “nope, Kurama one told Gyuki to just hold him on a leach.”

Yugito chocked on a laugh, “I have to tell him that. I know Matatabi is howling with laughter right now.”

Naruto nodded, “I can imagine.”

Turning on her heel, Yugito made to start walking again.

“I should probably head back, seeing as Raikage-sama can get a bit overprotective especially now that we’re in a different village.”

Gaara and Naruto whispered, “understatement”, under their breath at that.

Yugito just smiled at that, “you all want to join me in going there?”

Looking at the other genin, Sasuke and Sakura nodded, while Kakuro shrugged and Temari smiled at her youngest brother, taking his hand, and pulling him forward.

Yugito walked towards a rock formation, not far from the Uzumaki compound, Fuu by her side. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro walked behind the two kunoichi, quietly talking about something related to their mother, if the soft smile on Gaara’s face was any indication.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto brought up the rear, their hands once again intwined.

“So”, Sakura asked Naruto, “was there anything to be scared about in meeting the other Jinchuuriki.”

Naruto bit his lip, “not the ones we met right now, I don’t know how Roshi, Han, Utakata or Yagura will react.”

A ball of sand hit him in the head, making him look up to Gaara, Fuu and Yugito looking at him too, one of their eyes discoloured, meaning their Bijuu was listening and watching too.

“Stop with those thoughts, Naruto, you did more than most shinobi can even dream off. You tried to safe the worlds and almost succeeded against a literal goddess. You, all of you, threw everything you had against her, in the hopes to save everyone.

This is our second change on that, we won’t waste that, and we have you, and your team, to thank for that. Last time, I was a homicidal traumatised kid.”

Fuu picked in, “I was all alone, and my village wouldn’t care about anything I did, I want to get to know all of you and have friends who understand.”

Yugito continued, “I had people in Kumo, but in the end that didn’t help, I was one of the first to get snatched, on a mission, close to the border with Suna and Konoha. If I had known you or Gaara, I could have called for help. I couldn’t do that now.”

Naruto stood there, not knowing what to say.

“Narutooo~ you shouldn’t be so down, turn up that frown! We found each of the nine, let’s not draw a line, together everything will be fine!”

An older shinobi, with dark skin, dressed like a jounin with a Kumo headband appeared next to them. He offered all of his fellow Jinchuuriki a fist bump. Nodding to the others, even if he stayed on the other side of Sasuke.

“Yugito~ you found them first, just as I had thirst. You won this round, don’t worry I’ll rebound!”

Yugito sweat dropped, while Naruto just smiled at Bee, the man’s raps might not be all that good, he only did so when he was happy and liked the company he kept. There had been a time, Bee stopped rapping. It was soon after A had been killed, protecting the Jinchuuriki with Oonoki and Tsunade, all three Kage losing their lives in that fight.

Yugito sighed, “let’s just go and find Raikage-sama, Bee, you know how he gets when we stay away for too long, especially after we told him what would happen in the future.”

As she said this, Hidan, their shadow, appeared from behind a rock formation, “I kept him busy, but he’s all yours now.”

With that the Yashin-worshiper nodded to the others he passed.

Stopping suddenly, he turned to the Jinchuuriki, “any idea where…?”

Naruto smiled, “they should be gathering at the Uzumaki compound, go straight and look for a path behind the Hashirama-Sama’s head, it should lead you right to it.”

The white haired man ruffled the blond’s hair, “thanks brat.”


	19. Chapter 19

As they made their way to the Raikage, Bee, Naruto and Gaara reminisced about the last couple of moments they had spent together, back in the future.

While it might not be the best topic to discuss, both Gaara and Bee knew Naruto had to get this off his chest, they could see just how hard it had shaken the blond, to lose them, to lose everyone.

Gaara, while already telling Naruto it was alright what had happened, well not alright, but that he didn’t mind dying for his beliefs and for saving his friends and family, knew the blond didn’t believe that. Not really.

After all, for Naruto, friends and family were sacred, they came first, most of the time before his own wellbeing. Losing them all, everyone, except his team, was something that almost broke the blond. He had tried to safe everyone, gave it his all, as he did with everything he does, to know it didn’t help hurt him.

Bee and Gaara took glances at Sakura and Sasuke, both of whom stayed close as to hear what was being said, knowing just how difficult their blond partner had it with everything that happened, he had a little breakdown that one night not that long after his parents came back.

But Naruto had never had any parents, Tsunade and Jiraiya came the closest, and seemed more like an aunt and uncle, to suddenly have parents too must have weighted on him. To now see everyone, he failed in his eyes.

Just Naruto wanted to apologize for the hundredth time, A, the Raikage came towards them, the look on his face not spelling all that much good.

“Bee, Yugito, I remember telling you to stay close! Not just run off, especially not in Konoha.”

Both Kumo nin grinned at the seemingly irritate Raikage.

“Don’t worry brother, we were looking for the other. Konoha is more than alright, just the little light!”

Sighing, A looked past his brother to see some younger shinobi, all of them genin.

He growled, “did you seriously kidnap kids from Suna, Konoha and Taki, are you mad!?”

Yugito shook her head, “no Raikage-sama if anything they found us. Naruto-kun here finally came and looked for us, he is the one we told you about. The one that made sure we could do this all over without the loss of lives.”

A huffed, looking the blond up and down, “say, Gaki, you look familiar.”

Naruto grinned, “I’m told I look a lot like my dad with my mom’s temperament.”

All the others around him nodded, Naruto did indeed look just like his dad, with a temperament rivalling any redhead.

As A kept staring at him, apparently not noticing the likeness, Bee stood behind the blond and held some of his hair at the front of his face down, giving him the appearance of those bangs his dad had.

The Raikage paled, “you’re the son of the Yellow Flash and the red hot-blooded habanero.”

Naruto just nodded, not saying anything as he let the Raikage come to terms that the couple with a flee on sight warning in most villages, and who had been dead until a few months ago, had procreated.

The large man sighed, “no wonder you were able to pull off all those feats Bee and Yugito told me about. For all that they were the enemy, I have to confess to holding a lot of respect for Namikaze and the Uzumaki-Hime.”

Bee seemed shocked his normally stoic brother would just say something like that.

At the questionable look from his shinobi, the Raikage sneered, “as much as I hate to admit, Namikaze comes back from the dead and the first thing he does is gather the Kage and all the Jinchuuriki, to tell us about what might happen in the future.

Most of us were aware, seeing as out Jinchuuriki told us. But to open up your village to others who are seen as mortal enemies, for the sake of the world, speaks of a Kage of the utmost calibre, and one for who my respect has risen.”

Naruto grinned at that, he knew that in the past, A had opened up to most other Kage, after all, soon it was only those of Kage level left to fight Kaguya. With every bit of chakra, she took to her, she got stronger, strong enough that people with too little chakra just whittered away.

Those had been very difficult times, everyone wanted to help defeat this Goddess, but soon they found out civilians didn’t stand a chance, with Genin not faring any better.

Chuunin had been next, most, like Iruka-sensei, Izumo and Kotetsu spend their dying breath defending what they loved, either the academy or the entrance to the last major village. It had hurt all of them, to find them after, their chakra drained and their bodies just shells of who they had been once upon a time.

Jounin had lasted the longest, until Kaguya gained enough power that even they didn’t stand a chance.

Naruto shook his head, trying to get rid of the memories clinging to him, making him think back about what happened then, even if all those people were still alive today and he, and his team in the full sense of the word, had a way to stop it all from happening.

Sasuke and Sakura, seeing the conflict on the blond’s face, took a hold of his hands, giving it a squeeze in silent support. A small smile appeared on the blond’s face, a fox like grin coming to his face. For all the hurt and sorrow, he carried he around, Naruto had to remember that he had friends and family around him. All of whom loved him and wanted to help his succeed.

Staying close to where the Kumo nin were staying, on the outskirts of Konoha, partly for the bad blood between them and the Hyuuga clan, but also to feel more at home, in a rockier landscape.

It as there Obito and Kakashi found them.

The tallest of the two smiled at seeing almost all the Jinchuuriki together. He nudged Obito.

“I told you Naruto would go to collect them all.”

Blushing at that, Sasuke and Sakura laughed.

“He did need a small push to start doing so, though.”

Kakashi laughed, Obito grinning next to him.

“Kushina-nee send us out to find you all. Roshi, Han, Utakata and Yagura are already at the compound. As are all the Akatsuki members. We were thinking of doing a war counsel now that we are all together.

We don’t really expect anything to happen yet, but we can never be too careful. Zetsu might only be alone, but who knows which Ace he holds up his sleeve.”

All the Jinchuuriki, as well as Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

A, looking worried at his brother and sort of little sister/cousin figure, looked at Kakashi.

“Tell me Hatake, was it as bad as Bee said it was.”

Looking at the Raikage and his brother, Kakashi said, “it was probably worse, knowing Bee-sama, he softened it up a bit for you, Raikage-sama. Know that in the end, there was only the Kage level shinobi, so that should give you an idea how outnumbered we were.

Not long after that, only my team remained because of something out of our hands, it was a hell to lose that many comrades and not be able to say goodbye in the way we wanted.”

Obito took Kakashi’s hand in his, his face down, still feeling guilty of believing the lies Zetsu had told him for years. That the Ultimate Tsukuyomi would bring peace to the world and let everyone be happy. Now he knew what it would take for that to happen, and what it would really bring; suffering, pain an a whole in their hearts that was eased with seeing them all again, but nothing would ever let them forget what had happened.

The elder Uchiha saw it in the way Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked, talked and moved, always guarded and keeping a watch on each other’s back, knowing that if they lost one part of their triad, the other two would soon follow.

He had the same thing with Kakashi, after being apart for so long, and to find each other again on the battlefield, on different sides at that, it had hurt both of them.

He saw it in the way the Jinchuuriki tried to fix things that had been broken before the war began, Gaara fixed or tried to at least fix things with his remaining family. Yugito and Bee enjoyed A’s attention on them, when before they had hated the overprotectiveness of their Kage – it had led to Yugito’s capture last time.

Yagura and Utakata worked towards a better Kiri, one where the bloody mist didn’t decide the fate of a lot of young shinobi, Obito had released the genjutsu he had cast n the Mizukage when they came back, meaning that the purge never happened.

Roshi and Han came back to Oonoki’s court and explained why they left in the first place. Together with Deidara, they had explained to Oonoki what was coming and convinced the old man to answer the call for a summit, to work together with the other villages in protecting the shinobi world as a whole, instead of fighting amongst each other.

Fuu managed to join in these Chuunin exams so she met all of them and got chance to have friends, in stead of teammates who were secretly scared of her and would abandon her if the situation called for it.

Leading the way to the Uzumaki compound which wasn’t all that far from where they already were.

Kushina was waiting for them, a large blanket spread open on the grass next to the flowers she cared for so much. As well as the pond the compound had.

Nagato, Konan and Yahiko were seated together with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, laughing about something.

The other members of the Akatsuki were seated close to the man they had seen as a leader for years, for once relaxed and enjoying the view. For most of them Ame had been the first place since they became missing nin where they didn’t need to watch their backs. Now with the lurking alliance between most of the villages, they might actually be acknowledged as Ame shinobi instead of Missing Nin from different villages.

Roshi, Han, Yagura and Utakata were sitting closer to the house, they formed something of a semi-circle, obviously still a bit on guard for the people that had at one time captured them and killed them. But seeing as these versions of the Akatsuki knew what could happen, but not how or when, they couldn’t hold it against them. It hadn’t happened yet, after all.

They did look up when the other arrived, standing and greeting the 5 other Jinchuuriki.

Suddenly Naruto felt a poke from Kurama. Turning inwards he looked up at his Bijuu.

**“Seeing as we’re all together, might as well let us take apart of this conversation too.”**

Looking around, he saw all of the Bijuu standing around him, just as before, when they shared chakra. Naruto shook his head though, “you are still with your Jinchuuriki, I can’t take that away from any of you.”

Kurama hummed, **“but you aren’t, Naruto, see it as a way of sharing chakra again. Soon you and Sasuke will be at a power level where using the gifts of our Father will come easily, you need a part of all the Bijuu in you for that to work, and we are all glad to give it.**

**As a matter of fact, they all already left it with me.”**

Looking at Kurama, Naruto held out his fist, if all the Bijuu wanted this and had already given their chakra to their older brother so he could pass it to them, who was he to say no.

Bumping fists, Naruto grinned at the void he never knew was there, was filled. In the same moment smaller, slightly see through versions of the other Bijuu appeared, smiling at this blond boy who had given them so much.

**“We’re telling out Jinchuuriki now, about the chakra sharing. I know you can call Kurama out, should work with all of us now.”**

Nodding at Matatabi who said this, Naruto opened his eyes again, the other Jinchuuriki looking excited and slightly worried at what was going to happen.

Grinning, Naruto bit his thumb, made the signs most of the people watching knew.

“Kuchiyose no jutsu; Bijuu.”


	20. Chapter 20

The first moments after Naruto did the summoning were quiet, everyone not knowing what to say. Especially at seeing all the Bijuu suddenly in front of them, in a smaller version though, about the size of a full grown Inuzuka dog.

A was the first one to gather his composure; “Have you lost your mind, Gaki? We all know a Bijuu can’t be outside its Jinchuuriki, or the Jinchuuriki dies, don’t tell me that I came here to see that happen.”

Bee, for once not rapping, stood in front Naruto, “Nah Bro, we’re all fine. Naruto, Naruto is special in that he can use the chakra of all the Bijuu, and cane summon them outside their seals, in a smaller version. The ‘real’ version by lack of a better word is still inside us, inside the seal.”

The other Jinchuuriki nodded at those words, the Bijuu nodding along with their Jinchuuriki.

Gaara spoke, “you have to understand, Raikage-sama that in the end we were desperate for a way to win an already losing battle. We had an Ace on our hands, when both Sasuke and Naruto died for a minute…”

As he said this, most of the people there were looking at the two boys, not knowing the severity of what had happened and why Naruto seemed to have such problems with seeing everyone.

“That, if I remember correctly, Sakura needed 2 minutes to get Naruto’s heart beating again. Madara had succeeded in getting one part of Kurama out of Naruto, making it a race against time to get to you, Hokage-sama so we could seal the other half of Kurama’s part in Naruto so he could live.”

“While we… While we were dead, we found ourselves in this chamber where another person was waiting for us, Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, who needed us to seal his mother before she could totally manifest.”

Nagato looked at team 7 and Obito, “that name… is he the…”

Naruto nodded, “the Rokudo Sennin, the forefather of Shinobi and using chakra. You see he had two sons back in his days. The eldest, was a prodigy is every way, the legacy of his visual powers, and later known as the founder of the Uchiha clan.

The other son was a genius of hard work, a man who did everything with his entire conviction, and who would in the end inherit his father’s will. He would go on to be the founder of the Senju and Uzumaki clans.”

Sasuke continued; “the eldest Indra, didn’t agree with this and confronted his father with the idea that while he was a genius and had a loyal following, why his brother Ashura would inherit their father’s will and his mission to guard the world and the other children he put on it – namely the Bijuu.

Indra did everything he could to boycott his own little brother, including starting the feud between the Uchiha and Senju clans, all because he saw himself as the better son.”

Naruto continued; “they died in the end, for all that they descended from Gods, they were still mortals and their lives ended at one point. They were reincarnated into the founders of Konoha, Indra into Uchiha Madara, and Ashura into Senju Hashirama, and for a moment it seemed that they would grow to be peaceful and could co-exist.”

“Only for Zetsu to make sure Senju Tobirama killed Uchiha Izuna, breaking a firm bond that already had a legacy of breaking when it was needed. Zetsu used Madara’s grief to turn him against his best friend and put him onto the path of power, like he most likely had done to Indra. Madara not knowing better, followed the spectre and betrayed Konoha, resulting in the first Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Mito.

But Zetsu’s plan was succeeding, Madara became obsessed with fulfilling what Zetsu told him was his destiny, summoning the Juubi to earth again, and make sure everyone would turn towards him instead of away from him.

What Zetsu never told him, however, was that in summoning the Juubi, all chakra on earth would be consumed, leaving everything we know a wasteland.”

Naruto sighed, “Seeing as Madara knew he was approaching the end of his life, he found a wounded Uchiha and manipulated the child so he would agree on following the plan Madara and Zetsu had agreed on.

He also, in an effort not to lose his evolved eyes, he implanted them into someone else. Someone who would later be known as the first person after the Sennin to develop the Rinnegan.”

As he said this, Nagato reached for his eyes, despair on his face.

Naruto continued; “with knowing his plans would be followed, Madara allowed himself to die, knowing Zetsu and the Uchiha he saved would one day use a reanimation jutsu to get him back to this plane.

In our future this happened, Madara was summoned back and used a husk of the Juubi to collect every Bijuu, either in person, or by this organisation he’d puppeteer, the Akatsuki. He succeeded and the Juubi became active again, capturing a lot of people in its leaves.”

Sasuke heaved a sigh, “we managed to defeat Madara or so we thought, and freed everyone trapped, but as we were retreating Madara appeared and got Kurama from Naruto, only having a little piece of Kurama’s chakra before, he now had half. He came after me with my own sword, impaling me onto it.”

Both boys seemed to be going into trance as they kept on telling their tale.

“What Madara didn’t know however, was that Indra and Ashura were reincarnated again, and that the Sennin had been watching, knowing that he had to do something or everything he build would be lost.

It’s why he was there when we died, Sasuke was the reincarnation of Indra and would inherit his visual powers.”

As Naruto said this, Sasuke’s left eye flared to life with the Rinnegan.

“Naruto, however, would inherit his will, and later we found out, his connection to the Bijuu.”

As this was said Naruto activated Bijuu mode, going into Sennin mode an instant later – making the 9 seals appear on his back, while his hair would stand up, kind of like ears or horns, like the Rokudo Sennin was rumoured to have.

“We inherited powers we weren’t ready for, are still not ready for – to use that is, and we lost the battle the last time, but we are also sure the Sennin helped us in getting back to this point in time to put a stop to what will happen soon.

Obito already knows what could happen and abandoned the plan Zetsu and Madara conspired.

Nagato remembers parts of what happened and told the Akatsuki what they would be working towards, should they keep going. We are sorry for telling you about the eyes in such a way.

We came back with knowledge we want to share with all of you, and our bredren, seeing as we don’t want a repeat of what happened before.”

The grown-ups standing around the Jinchuuriki were shell shocked to know all of them. With the exception of Kakashi and Obito, for they had already known all of this.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke wanted to speak again, they collapsed, being caught by Kakashi and Obito who were closest. Sakura rushing to them and checking up on them, she let out a relieved sigh.

“They just fainted vitals and everything is alright.”

As she said this chakra condensed above the boys, forming into a white spectre – Ootsutsuki Hagoromo.

“Sennin-sama.”

**“O-tou-san.”**

As this was said by the Jinchuuriki, Bijuu, Kakashi, Obito and Sakura, the others bowed before their forefather.

_“I must say that I didn’t calculate this into my plans. I had wanted to give you all a new chance in defeating Zetsu and my mother, but for Naruto and Sasuke to get together such a force, was not expected.”_

As he said this, he gave both boys a found smile.

_“But then again, they both have an exceptional skill set, which will only develop further now that they have the time to use it.”_

Kakashi spoke up, “so it was you that helped us get to the past?”

Hagoromo nodded, _“I knew that you were fighting a losing battle and didn’t want this world I helped to create be lost to Zetsu or Kaguya’s plans. Especially after so many nations finally united under one banner. To see that was my dream.”_

Obito nodded, “Naruto told us about it, how you hoped it would start with your sons, the peace among clans.”

Hagoromo sighed, _“I still hurt by the fact that after I raised them, neither truly understood what I meant. Just like Madara and Hashirama had a great start in uniting the Senju and Uchiha clans, and succeeded in that, partly, but it didn’t last.”_

Itachi, curious, asked; “Then what makes Naruto and Sasuke so different?”

Hagoromo laughed, _“they had their fall out in the beginning of their lives and worked back to each other. In a way, I guess they are soulmates, not knowing how to live without each other, but together they can be a mixture set to blow, which is why they need a buffer.”_

Turning to Sakura, _“which is where you come in, my dear, all three of you went through so much, together and apart, they on your own you are indeed a force to be relayed on, but together, you could be unstoppable.”_

Kurama of all the Bijuu, snorted, **“you should say that again, Father, seeing as this one keeps doubting her place in their unconventional relationship.”**

Sakura blushed, “Kurama, you told Naruto you don’t listen in on us.”

Kurama grinned, **“I don’t, Naruto came for me, for advice on that topic.”**

Sakura grumbled, taking a seat next to her boys to watch out for them, they might only be knocked out, but one could never be too careful.

Hagoromo smiled at that, loving to see his youngest children getting along again, and with people around them, who wanted the best for them, instead of just using them and locking them away.

Turning his eyes on his heirs once again, he spoke, _“I came here to let you know that the one known as Zetsu did indeed travel back with you, but he knows he is alone in his quest. He plans on going after the brothers Kinkaku and Ginkaku, for the minimal chakra of Kurama they possess, in the hopes being able to construct some white Zetsu clones.”_

As he said this, most of those who remembered the White Clones groaned.

_“He might be able to make a few hundred. He is also not u to date with the fact that all the Jinchuuriki remember and that hey all made contact – you are the stronger forces in this battle, this time. It is to my understanding though, that he will attack during the Chuunin exams and take Naruto and Gaara.”_

The adults of Konoha or directly allied to them, growled, Kushina speaking out what they were all thinking.

“Let him try.”

Hagoromo smiled, _“I know he will not succeed, and so will you, but for that you need to align in every way. For some of you there are old feuds and angers still raging. The shinobi world should unite against this one who seeks to destroy it.”_

Slowly everyone started to nod, seeing the wisdom in those words, if what the Sennin said was true then they could stop a war before in even began, if they all worked together.

_“As for the boys, I’m giving them a little upgrade, for now they had to regain their powers the natural way, but if Zetsu does have an Ace in his sleeve, you will need their combined fire power – I am making sure they will soon be at the level they were in the war.”_

Kakashi and Obito paled, sighing, the other teams were screwed.

Looking at Sakura, he held out an apple, _“I can not alter your chakra system as I can do theirs, for yours is so much smaller, my dear, but I can give you a boost. If I remember correctly, you needed to gather chakra for 3 years to activate your hundred-year-seal.”_

Sakura nodded.

_“This apple will give you the boost needed to do so before the Chuunin exams. I hope not, but you will need all the healers you can find.”_

As they all nodded, the Sennin smiled at them, before disappearing. The moment he was gone Sasuke and Naruto woke up groaning.


	21. Chapter 21

Waking up, Naruto and Sasuke could do nothing but groan, it seemed like they had been run over by all the Bijuu.

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw everyone looking at them, their eyes holding a look he couldn’t place.

Looking besides him, he saw Sasuke also waking up, the raven’s hair a mess from where they had been laying on the ground. As he opened both eyes, Naruto could see the Rinnegan still active in the left eye.

Looking down he saw that he, himself, was still in active Sennin mode.

Turning to Sakura, who was sitting next to them, an apple of all things in her hand, he voiced his question.

“What happened?”

Kurama was the one who answered, **“O-tou-san paid us a visit, it’s why you and Sasuke passed out. He told us he was behind out journey to the past and that Zetsu did indeed travel back with us. He also upped Sasuke and your chakra levels to the ones you had in the war, as an ace for when Zetsu shows up.”**

Naruto tilted his head, dispelling Sennin mode, even if he had the chakra reserves to support it now, he didn’t like keeping it on longer than needed, and right now it wasn’t needed.

“So, we know for sure Zetsu travelled back with us?”

Kakashi nodded, “yes, he seems to work alone though. For as far as the Sennin could tell at least. He is making his way towards Ginkaku and Kinkaku, to use the little chakra of Kurama they posses to be able to make White Zetsu Clones.”

At hearing this, both Sasuke and Naruto groaned.

This made Minato pose a question, “alright, what is it with those White Zetsu things, this is the second time someone groans when they are mentioned.”

All the ones who remember what White Zetsu could do looked at each other, before Naruto explained.

“They are in essence uncompleted clones made in part by cells from Senju Hashirama, with the ability to use Mokuton and sink into the ground. Because of this adaptability they can also change their form to look like someone else, down to the scent and chakra signature. This made is extremely difficult in the war, because they would send out hordes of the things, who would take the form of just about everyone around.”

Gaara continued; “those with us without Sennin chakra were left wondering who friend was and who was foe. We lost allies like this, thinking they were White Zetsu’s, but we also lost people to them, as they didn’t know better and trusted a team leader or teammate who I the end wasn’t who they appeared to be.”

Kakashi added, “not even those with a doijutsu could look past it, it was a very tense time, seeing as Naruto hadn’t entered the battlefield at that point.”

Minato grimaced, as did all the present ruling bodies. To know there was such a thing possible, to have some entity around that could shift into anyone at will and stir such unrest among their troops didn’t sit well with them.

Looking at everyone gathered, Naruto mussed, out load, “we need a plan, especially when Zetsu might attack at the Chuunin exams.”

Kushina nodded, “the Sennin said he most probably would.”

Naruto groaned, “though as much.”

Looking at his fellow Jinchuuriki, the Bijuu, to his parents, his godparents and Orochimaru, the other Kage and a mis match of high ranking shinobi from around the nations, even if most of them were nuke nin at the moment, he sighed.

“To be honest did I ask everyone to come to Konoha in the optimistic notion that Zetsu didn’t come with us. But seeing as he did, we just have to plan around him.”

Most of those around him hummed, with A asking, “and how do we do that?”

Naruto shrugged, “Zetsu’s sole purpose in life is to get Kaguya, his mother, back on this plane again, no matter the way he has to use, to do so. It’s the main reason why he pitted everyone against each other. Why he always made sure that the moment one of the Nations made an effort to bring world peace, or attempt to, he would cause an event to stop that.”

Looking at Obito, he winced and said, “I don’t think I need to explain to you what he did.”

Obito shook his head, his eyes on the ground, even if Kakashi was holding onto his hand like it was a lifeline.

Minato looking at his two students, before looking at his son, came to the conclusion.

“Rin.”

At this team 7 and Obito nodded, not saying anything more.

Turning to the ruling body of Ame, he said, “he was the one who ratted the original Akatsuki out and who tried to make sure one of you didn’t survive. And he didn’t, until you used the resurrection to bring him back. He wanted a scapegoat for the off chance his plan with Madara would fail, and who would trust the world of a group of nuke nin.”

This had most of the Akatsuki growl, even if all of them now wore an Ame headband, meaning they were not nuke nin at the moment.

Going further down the line, he winced at seeing his godparents, taking a moment to contemplate is Orochimaru fell into that category.

“He was behind the deaths of both Nawaki and Dan, Tsunade-baa-chan. As well as the reason your grandfather died after the battle with Madara, as well as why your granduncle died so soon in the second war.”

This had Tsunade in tears, something he hated to have done, but he needed to let these people know just what Zetsu was capable of.

Looking at Jiraiya he added, “you already know what he did to Nagato, Konan and Yahiko. I also know for a fact that he possessed, for lack of a better word, informants of you so that you would get the wrong information – information you gave to Konoha in good faith and that would prove disastrous.”

He looked at his first sensei, and added, “like the mission that lead to Hatake Sakumo’s death.”

Jiraiya looked down, taking a glimpse at Kakashi, for he had, they all had, been good friends with the elder Hatake. To know they lost him because of some spectre’s meddling.

Turning to Orochimaru, he added, “between him and Danzo, Sandaime-sama didn’t actually need proof of everything you supposedly did to children of Konoha, leading to your banishment.”

Orochimaru nodded, he had known part of that already. It still hurt, turning to his teammates, he made sure to lay an arm around Tsunade, and take a hold of Jiraiya hand.

Looking at the other Kage’s he added, “I am sure there are instances where the information didn’t add up, or where you lost either a loved one or a good shinobi, most likely because he didn’t like those people or because it would hurt you – making you malleable in his eyes.

You have to understand that this is something that was here way before us, with only one goal in his life, to get back his mother from the dead, and with her revive the Juubi, no matter the cost and no matter what it would take from others, including his pawns.

Zetsu doesn’t believe in love, in friendship or in Nakama, he only believes in himself and the obsessive love his has for his mother. He felt put aside by Hagoromo and wants nothing more than to see everything the Sennin did and make be annihilated.

In his eyes, every shinobi, every human, and even the Bijuu are abominations to the perfect image the world once was before his mother was defeated. HE wants to go back to that.”

Naruto sighed, a sad look in his eyes as he looked at his godparents and everyone else around you.

“I am sorry for hurting you like this.”

Almost all of them shook their heads, Tsunade speaking, even if the pain was still palpable in her voice, “this is not your fault, Naru-chan, you are only the messenger trying to let us see just what we are up against. What it has already taken from us, from all of us, and to give an image as to what he will take from us if we don’t stop him.”

With that she stood and walked towards him, hugging him close to her.

From behind, he could feel Sasuke and Sakura taking his hands, they knew just how difficult this was for him, to hurt his precious people – but they needed to know what could happen in the future, should they fail.

Kushina spoke, from where she was hugging Nagato, from where the younger redhead was standing.

“How about we take this inside, get everyone some tea or some sake, calm down after all the information we got.

I am sure not all of us can deal with this all that well, so we can expect someone else to break down, and soon. Better do it where only we, in the known, can see, instead of the whole of Konoha.”

Nods followed that statement, as well as some who just walked inside. Jiraiya, Kabuto, Obito and Kakashi went and made sure they had enough furniture to sit on. The table in the main house could fit 20 people comfortably, but they needed more; seeing as their group consisted of a whole lot more people.

With cushions, chairs, a couch and the dining set, they had enough room to sit; all 9 Jinchuuriki, 6 Kages or something like it (Yagura is already counted with the Jinchuuriki), the other 2 of the Ame ruling body, the other 2 Sannin, Kushina, Itachi, Kabuto, Shizune, Obito, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and the 5 other members of the Akatsuki.

Nodding, Kushina, Naruto and Konan busied themselves getting drinks for everyone.

Kushina made sure to put on 3 pot of tea, one camomile, one green and one ginseng.

Konan raided the booze cabinet and handed out cups of sake to the adults that wanted one. Tsunade in true fashion, took 3 at once.

Naruto in the meantime, got water and soda out, mostly for the underage people, who didn’t want to drink tea. He put the drinks in the middle of the table and asked around for who wanted some.

As everyone sat down, with a drink in hand, looking at everyone in the sitting room, it struck them all as odd how they had been able to sit here, and outside previously, in the company of people they had seen as enemies this same morning. As well as being able to hold a conversation with people they had either banished or avoided for a good part of their lives.

Smiles went around at that, thinking back to the words of the Sennin, and the message they had. Time to set aside differences and work towards a better future for everyone

In the corner of the world, somewhere deep and forgotten, where no village nor land had ever come, a black figure was standing in front of a disfigured wooden statue.

It was smiling, happy to have succeeded in this, in making sure the statue was fed with chakra from a Bijuu, so it could help him in his quest. He needed closed to have the numbers needed to invade Konoha for the Chuunin exams.

A disturbing smile appeared on his face; yellow eyes showed the madness within as he thought about making sure the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki never reached his true potential. After all, if the blond ever did so, all would be lost, he mustn’t reach that potential, and the Uchiha alone wouldn’t stand a chance.

His grin widened, after all he only needed to give the Uchiha a chance at revenge and he would follow him like a loyal puppy, meaning he’d have an other puppet now that Nagato and the Akatsuki abandoned the plan, even if he didn’t know the reason, he’d find it out as soon as he finds one of them – they would tell him then, he’d make them tell him. In case Madara’s plan failed in the end, yes, a backup plan was all he needed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I don't update on weekend, but because of Naruto's birthday, here is another chapter!  
> Have a great weekend, everyone and stay safe!

Zetsu couldn’t help but rub his hands as he looked at the Gedo Mazo, it was finally finished, the first step of his plan, technically it was Madara’s plan, but the Uchiha was dead, so he could claim it as his own.

He still remembered the elder Uchiha telling him to implant his eyes into someone young, most favourably someone from either the Uzumaki or the Uchiha clan, after all, if everything failed with Obito they had need for someone else with the Sennin’s bloodline to activate the statue.

The spectre frowned, it had been some time since he heard from either Obito or Nagato, both bis pawns had been silent these last few months. Not that he cared all that much, after all they were just pawns, just as Madara had been – disposable and easily replaceable.

Looking towards the feet of the statue, two corpses laid, former Kumo-nin, once trapped inside the Kyuubi, holding the most potent chakra from the eldest of Bijuu, he had needed them, or rather the chakra they possessed, to kick start the process of making White Zetsu with the help of the Gedo Mazo.

He grinned, the Chuunin exams will be held in Konoha in a few short days, so he needed all the time, and all the clones, he could get. There should be at least 2 Jinchuuriki in these exams, as well as another Uchiha he could potentially use as a pawn.

His grin stretched impossible wide, as he once again thanked Mother for sending him back, so that their plan could commence sooner than it did before. In a time where none of the villages even talked about peace, and all that was, were tentative truces and watered down alliances.

He could capture the Jinchuuriki on his own, as soon as he got one of them, the statue would be able to spawn more clones to help him.

The most important part however was that neither Uchiha Sasuke, nor Uzumaki Naruto were able to use the powers they were given by Hagoromo, neither were friends and neither knew what would happen should he succeed. He’d show them, show them all – the true power of the Ootsutsuki clan.

That afternoon was spend getting to know people that had once been enemies, or tentative allies, once upon a time.

After everything, the Sennin had told them, as well as the information the Jinchuuriki, team 7 or Nagato could give them, gave them a head start in preparing for whatever it was that would come.

Oonoki, as old as he was, had given Roshi and Han full control over what Iwa’s place in this would be. He still didn’t like Namikaze, nor did he get on particularly well with A or Kumo nin in general. He had to admit that it gave him two of his best shinobi back, both had left Iwa for years, so when they returned, the least he could do was listen to them.

What he had been told, had not been pleasant, and had shocked him even more. When Deidara, his great-nephew, had suddenly appeared again, sporting an Ame headband, he had listened to the blond as well, their stories matching as well as stories from two sides could. But he knew enough, he knew that a threat was coming and if Iwa wanted to be standing after it, they had to swallow their pride.

It was on Roshi and Han’s suggestion that he agreed to go to Konoha, both for the Chuunin exams and for the Gokage meeting.

It had shocked him to see Namikaze sitting there, especially when the last report stated that the man had died, protecting Konoha from the Kyuubi.

Roshi and Han however, had taken one look at the blond Hokage, gave twin sighs and asked; “Naruto?”

Namikaze gave an impish smile and nodded, “he keeps on being the unpredictable shinobi he is, or so I’ve been told.”

Roshi and Han and grinned at that, joining Oonoki, as well as the other Kage and their entourage in the Hokage’s office to talk peace talks and forming an alliance. All of them had been informed of something coming, still some time away, but a threat that had the potential of wiping out all shinobi, no matter the village they belonged to.

When a couple of days after they arrived in Konoha, they had met at the Uzumaki compound, only to be joined by the former Akatsuki nin, now proud nin of Ame, and all the Jinchuuriki, crowding around a boy that could only be Namikaze’s son.

To know that Namikaze and the Uzumaki-hime had a son, who held the Kyuubi sealed inside him, was a very scary though, especially after everything Roshi and Han had told him. To meet and see the Rokudo Sennin, however, and later be told of what happened in the War of the Juubi, as well as the sacrifices they’d all make – made him feel old.

When the time came to talk about their plan of action, especially after the Sennin revealed that the main instigator of the coming war had come back with those who retained their memories of the future, something had to be done.

No one could afford to lose a Jinchuuriki, especially with so much on the line.

He was old, and planning on passing the hat to Roshi anyway, so he saw no problem in appointing him and Han in charge of Iwa’s part in what was to come. He would rest and hope he and his shinobi got out of this in one piece.

When everyone went home, or at least to the accommodations they had for their stay in Konoha, the ones living, however temporarily, in the Uzumaki compound stayed at the main house to talk a bit longer.

Nagato, Konan and Yahiko were huddles together on one side of the dining table, Jiraiya, and by extension the other Sannin, weren’t far off. All of them quite shocked at what they were told today, even if they remember part of this already.

Tsunade was sitting in between the two men, her head on Jiraiya’s shoulder, while Orochimaru had a firm grasp on her hand, she knew some outside force was probably behind the death of her little brother and boyfriend, but it still hurt that if this Zetsu hadn’t been in the equation they would have lived.

She sighed, even if their passing made her closer to her team members in the end, she couldn’t help but ponder on what could have been.

Kabuto, Shizune and Itachi were sitting on the other side of the table, nursing a drink as they talked softly on what had been said this afternoon. A lor of information had been given, by the Jinchuuriki, Bijuu and team 7, but it was still a lot to take in. Itachi confided in them that he was shocked to hear his brother had died, even after everything he went through. To know that he died before this had happened, however, hurt him deeply, for his number one goal had been to protect Sasuke.

Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and Obito were sitting at the head of the table, their backs towards it, as they looked towards the cuddle pile in the middle of the floor. Naruto, after everyone had left, had taken time to give every Jinchuuriki a hug, and apologised, even if they all told him he shouldn’t.

Sasuke and Sakura stayed at his side, giving silent support for the blond ball of sunshine, who defined odds and had the ability to talk down enemies even in the heat of the fight. They know once again that Naruto needed this, that he felt responsible for everything that had happened to the others, even if he never met some of them before they were killed.

Gaara and Bee, having known Naruto the longest, just took it in silence, making sure to hug the blond extra tight, just so he could feel that yes, they were all here and healthy. They were going to make sure Zetsu never got a chance to do what he did before and especially make sure they all lived a happy and relatively normal life.

As they left, waving towards the others as they made their way towards their accommodations, the blond had burst out in tears, being able to hug them all and make sure everyone of his precious people was okay had brought relief to him.

Sasuke and Sakura had hugged him, the others leaving them to it, not knowing what Naruto needed at this moment. And the black-haired boy and pink-haired girl seemed to have an inking as to what to do.

Naruto had fallen asleep, his sobs subsiding in Sasuke’s chest, as the Raven stroked blond hair, while Sakura just hugged both of them to her chest.

Kushina and Minato looked at each other, before glancing at Kakashi and Obito.

“Sasuke, Sakura.”

At their names, both genin looked up.

“Why don’t you go put Naruto to bed, I am sure you both are tired too. We only have two more days before the Chuunin exams start, so take that time to rest and train a bit. A lot had happened these last few months and we need to be prepared for what will come before the exams are over.”

Both of them nodded, Sakura disentangled herself from her boys and lead the way towards Naruto’s bedroom. While Sasuke scooped up the blond and made his way after her, nodding to everyone before disappearing into the hallway leading towards the bedrooms.

The adults sighed, almost as one, as soon as they left the room.

“Minato”, Jiraiya started, “those kids are going to change the world.”

Minato gave a goofy grin, “I know that sensei, they are really something else.”

Tsunade and Orochimaru scoffed, “wait until Naruto takes to a battlefield, you’ll see him grow while you are looking. It’s something else to be seen.”

Kabuto gave a huge grin, “Zetsu doesn’t stand a chance, he would’ve only had a slim chance before, but with both the Sennin’s gift to them, and the support they’ll have, he’s doomed.”

All of them nodded, a slight smile in their faces. Even though the pain was seen in their eyes, it was never a good day when you knew your new genin, or newly promotes Chuunin had to be send into a battlefield.

But they had prepared and made sure neither Konoha, nor any other village would be alone in this endeavour. There as too much at stake for that to happen, toe much could be lost, especially after gaining so many things back, that they were willing to fight for this, for the future.

Casting one last look towards each other, all the adults turned in one by one, starting with Itachi and ending with Kakashi and Obito.

They would have two more days of relative calmness, or as much as you could have with all the foreign shinobi running around Konoha, most of the active forces would be tense as it is – not knowing what their Kage had been planning or talking about these past few days. Nor did they know what was about to happen.

In Naruto’s bedroom, all the genin were laying in the orange clad bed, glad for once that their families knew the truth and wouldn’t expect them to sleep separate. It was not that either one of them felt the need to take their relationship further, but after such a long time of being together at each possible moment, none of them wanted to give that up.

Naruto especially needed them now, more than ever, he was the driving force after the allied shinobi forces, even if they weren’t called that here, keeping the moral high, even at the end with his endless positivism and encouragement. People in this Konoha, before they understood the power of Uzumaki Naruto, would be in for a shock when the blond transformed onto the battlefield.

And they didn’t mean the while Kyuubi – Sennin thing, but the natural leader that was Naruto, the tactical genius that was Naruto, and the Naruto that could adapt to every situation at a moment’s notice. Add to that his alliance with the Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki, and all or almost all of the villages, and thanks to the gift of the Sennin his unlimited chakra supply and versatile chakra nature.

Sasuke and Sakura grinned, the other Konoha genin wouldn’t know what hit them when Team 7 took to the field.


	23. Chapter 23

The next they, everyone was woken up by someone knocking on the door to the main house.

Kushina, being already awake and preparing breakfast in the kitchen, grabbed a kunai from the table and approached the back door. Peeping though a small crack, she opened up the door fully as she recognized the green-haired girl standing there.

A frown appeared on her face as she saw the gigantic bruise on the girl’s face, meaning that seeing as she was a Jinchuuriki, her jaw had been broken not that long ago. Looking into her eyes, she saw they were not Fuu’s orange coloured eyes looking back at her, but Choomei’s red ones.

The Uzumaki matriarch frowned even more when they went and sat at the table, not saying anything.

Leaving her be for now, she went to Naruto’s room and knocked.

Opening the door as someone called ‘enter’, she had to coo at the sight the genin made. Naruto was awake in the middle of the bed, sitting up and reading a scroll she remembered Minato had given him about expert Fuuinjutsu techniques.

Sakura wasn’t in the bed, but from the sounds coming from the en-suite bathroom, she guessed the girl was getting ready for the day.

Sasuke was only just waking up, his eyes still closed, even if he was humming to something as Naruto combed through his hair.

She sighed, feeling bad she had to disturb their quiet morning, when they had told all of them last night to take it easy until the exams start.

“Naru-chan Fuu is downstairs, although I am quite sure Choomei took over going by the red eyes. Anyway, could you come down and try to talk to her while I fix breakfast.”

The blond nodded, pushing Sasuke slightly so the raven-haired boy lifted his head from the blond’s thigh and opened his eyes fully. A conversation took place between the two boys, without any words, before Sasuke nodded and got up, looking for clothes to wear.

Naruto followed his mother downstairs, where Fuu/Choomei was still sitting at the kitchen table, taking a seat next to her, he put an arm around her only for Fuu to turn her head into his shoulder and start to cry.

Startled, Naruto hugs her tighter to his side, looking up as Sasuke and Sakura entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the table too, although with some space between them and Fuu and Naruto.

As Fuu’s sobs quieted, Naruto pushed the girl upright, frowning at seeing the bruise on her cheek.

“Let me guess, either your teammates or your ‘sensei’?”

Fuu gave a weak nod, “they didn’t appreciate the goodbye we gave yesterday. I never wanted to stay there the night anyway, but my stuff was still in the room, so I went back last night. They jumped me from behind, my teammates that is, because they got scolded by sensei, he did apologize when I met him in the hallway.

They also didn’t believe you and Gaara were who you said you were, and think I bribed you with something or another. They made their displeasure known, I left this morning when I regained conscious or rather when Choomei took over because she was scared something was really wrong seeing as she couldn’t heal everything.”

Clacking his tongue, Naruto looked at Sakura, “Sakura-chan, could you look at her jaw? I think it’s broken for Choomei to fear healing it.”

The pink-haired girl nodded and stook, her hands already glowing green as she approached. She frowned.

“It’s indeed broken, Fuu-chan, I need to set this so Choomei can go ahead and heal it, alright?”

With a tense nod Fuu set herself for the pain of setting her jaw. Naruto hugged her tight to his side, in an effort to minimize her movement. Sakura nodded.

“On three, Fuu-chan.”

At a second nod, Sakura started counting, on three she shoved at the jaw and felt and heard it move so it aligned. Fuu gave a short shout in pain before they felt the increase in chakra as Choomei took over and healed it.

Rubbing her jaw, the others saw the bruise going away before their eyes. Nodding, Sakura took a seat next to Fuu, which prompted Sasuke to get up and move closer too.

In the meantime, Kushina had finished breakfast and called out for Minato, Obito and Kakashi, who all slumped into the kitchen obviously still tired. They looked up however when Kushina put the food on the table and their eyes fell onto Fuu sitting in between Naruto and Sakura.

“What happened”, Minato asked.

Fuu stayed quiet, but Naruto gave them an overview of what happened yesterday, and what Fuu told them happened last night/this morning.

The men frowned, as did the Sannin and the Ame trio, as they had walked into the door at the start of Naruto’s explanation.

Kushina put a hand on Fuu’s shoulder, making the girl look up and behind her at the red-haired woman, “Fuu-chan how long as your village been treating you like this?”

Fuu looked down, “for as long as I can remember, last time… last time, they didn’t even care that I disappeared. They hurt me because we didn’t get through to the third round of the Chuunin exams in Suna, it’s where Hidan and Kakuzu found me.”

This had all the adults frowning once again, you would think that after being gifted a Jinchuuriki, especially as one of the smaller villages, Taki would take care of its Jinchuuriki.

Minato suddenly grinned, “Shibuki owes me a favour, I’m sure I can arrange something.”

Turning to his wife, Minato added, “Kushina-chan, light in my life, what would you think of fostering Fuu in our household.”

The redhead threw a look at her husband, he knew that she had wanted more children, but they just hadn’t gotten to that now that they came back to life.

Minato gave a sheepish grin, “that’s arranged then. I’ll go and write a missive for Shibuki then. Naru-chan go and make sure Fuu gets her stuff from the hostel close to the Hyuuga compound, alright. Take someone with you who can make those boys shit their pants.”

At those words, Obito and Itachi’s hand shot up, volunteering for that endeavour.

Obito in some misplaced sense of guilt, and Itachi because he honestly liked all the younger children he had met these last few days, the ones older or the same age as him as well, but he had never seen Sasuke so happy and he wanted to contribute to that happiness.

After eating breakfast, the Genin, as well as Kakashi, Obito and Itachi walked with Fuu to her hotel room. Knocking once before waiting for the suite to open, with the many teams in Konoha and the need for rooms when the Chuunin exams were arranged. Some hostels and hotels invested in suits for a jounin sensei and their genin, as was the case for this team from Taki.

A young man opened the door, he saw Fuu and his eyes seemed to relax some, obviously happy she was here. Looking further however, he paled, he recognized the other genin from yesterday and no one didn’t know Hatake Kakashi, the other two men were obviously Uchiha.

He sighed, “I knew something had happened when neither of those boys wanted to tell me where Fuu was.”

Kakashi nodded, “she came to the home of the Hokage this morning supporting a broken jaw. Your other genin thought they could just beat a teammate because she made friends here, more so, friends with both the Hokage’s son and the Kazekage’s children. Our Hokage is penning a letter to your leader, to tell him of the situation and to ‘suggest’ he take Fuu and foster her here in Konoha.”

The man nodded, looking at Fuu, like he was trying to determine if she wanted this or if this was a ploy of Konoha in some way or another.

Fuu shook her head, “I want to stay here, Kaien-san, Taki never felt like home since my parents died. Not to mention the fact that I know the moment those others become Chuunin I will be stuck as Genin. Konoha lives and breathes teamwork and won’t treat me as some kind of disease; seeing as both the Shodaime and the Yondaime took a wife who was a Jinchuuriki, with the current Jinchuuriki to be the Hokage’s son.”

Kaien nods, looking up as Itachi cleared his throat, “this does mean however, that your team has been reduced to a two man team and won’t be able to compete in the Chuunin exams. We ask you to leave Konoha before the end of the day.”

Kaien nodded, smiling faintly at Fuu as he stepped aside so she could go and get her belongings. Naruto and Obito took a step behind her, coming into the room with her as she collected all of her meagre belongings.

They exchanged looks and nodded, making plans to take the girl shopping for some more personal items.

Within minutes, Fuu had pushed everything into a duffle bag, walking back out of her room and into the main suite. The two boys from before were packing too, throwing a glare as they saw Fuu coming out of the room.

As they wanted to yell something, Fuu took of her headband and threw it at their feet.

“There, you got you wish, no more freak on the team! Sadly for the both of you, you angered the wrong people and that comes with consequences; success on getting to Chuunin, especially when your parents won’t be able to pay the other villages to let you pass.”

With that she turned and stepped out of the suite, hooking her arms with Sakura, as the pink-haired girl offered. They left the corridor, a polite nod to Kaien-san, the man turning as soon as they disappeared from the door opening, his raised voice being heard until they were out of the hotel.

Once outside, Fuu gave a huge sight, her shoulders rightening themselves as if she had a huge burden falling from her shoulders.

“Those two boys are sons of civilian council members, their fathers paid off the academy teachers to let them pass, given Kaien-san the misconception that they were amazing students. He gave them all his attention, doubting himself when they were slow in the uptake and actually preforming to shinobi standards.

They need a Chuunin exam in Konoha or Suna to pass, seeing as they are traditional allies from Taki, but with everything that happened I don’t think that will ever happen.”

Naruto hooked his arm in hers from the other side. His hand grasping Sasuke’s as the raven haired boy passed.

“Let’s just forget about them, you’ll come and live with us!”

This made Fuu grin, “Yeah!”

They led her towards the Uzumaki compound, dropping her belongings back in one of the guest rooms before leading her back to the village marker place.

“Come on, Fuu-chan, let’s do some shopping, we need some extra’s for the exams anyway, so we can take a look around for you. I saw you didn’t have all that much.”

Fuu nodded, a shy smile on her face, “I never had a lot, I lived in a small apartment in Taki and don’t have room for a lot.”

Team 7 frowned, but nodded, leading her further towards the shops, pointing out some classic Konoha features, like the faces on the cliff and the entrance to most of the clan compounds.

They even waved to some people, like the other Jinchuuriki and their entourage when they passed them. Yugito and the Suna trio joined them when they heard what they would be doing.

When they entered the Uzumaki compound again at lunch time, they came back with more people that had left with. Not that anyone minded, if anything it would show others that the Hokage and his family, by blood, by heart or by (soon-to-be) marriage, gave a great example in inter village cooperation.

Blankets were put out in the yard, once again, while food was carried out, they ate lunch picknick style with a cosy and pleasant atmosphere among them and their family, friends, and allies.


	24. Chapter 24

After lunch, Naruto went and helped his mother with clearing the plates and cutlery, after all, as an orphan until a few months ago, he loved helping his mother with these little household chores. Before he only had to do it himself, which only made him feel lonelier.

Now that he had a family around him, at all times of the day, he enjoyed even the little things, especially seeing as his mother liked having help; Sakura and Sasuke helped too, but today they let Naruto have at it. While Sakura was talking to Yugito and Fuu, and Sasuke was in deep conversation with the Suna genin.

Smiling at his mother, he dried the dishes she handed him, putting them away or putting them on the counter to be put away after everything was dried.

“Thank you, Naru-chan”, Kushina said, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “now go enjoy the day, before the Chuunin exams begin tomorrow.”

Naruto nodded, running back out side and to his friends, waving to the adults still sitting on the grass and he, his teammates, Fuu, Yugito and the Suna genin made their way out of the Uzumaki compound and back onto the streets of Konoha.

As they reached the academy, a young voice started calling out to them.

“Naruto-nii, Naruto-nii!”

Turning, and waving at Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi where they were standing on the Taijutsu field of the academy. The three Konoha genin waved at Iruka as he looked up when he heard the voices.

“Naruto-nii, is it true that you will compete in the Chuunin exams?”

Naruto nodded, gesturing to Sakura and Sasuke, “yeah, we are. They’re starting tomorrow so we’re really looking forward to it!”

Konohamaru nodded, “Lots of luck, Naruto-nii, and Naruto-nii’s teammates.”

Naruto sweat dropped, especially as he felt his teammates poking his sides, he had forgotten to introduce his teammates to Konohamaru.

“Ah, this is Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, they’re my teammates, together we are Team 7 under jounin Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito.”

Konohamaru’s eyes gained stars, which was not that much of a surprise, Kakashi’s name was known throughout Konoha, and he was known as one of the best Jounin they had.

“Naruto-nii, who are the other shinobi?”

This had gotten the attention of the other academy students, as well as Iruka, so Naruto looked at the others behind him, when they nodded, he started introductions.

“These are Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, they’re the children of the Kazekage, and will also compete with the Chuunin exams tomorrow.

Next to them is Fuu, formerly of Takigakure, because of some troubles in village, she’ll be fostered by my parents.

And the blond next to Fuu, is Yugito, she’s a Jounin of Kumogakure, she’s here as a delegation for the Raikage.”

All the eyes of the children in front of them gained stars at seeing all these foreign shinobi.

Iruka cleared his throat, “Naruto-kun, do you think your dad or the other Kage would mind in sending some of their shinobi to the academy. We are learning about the different villages right now, and we might not get another chance like this to see so many foreign shinobi together and possible favourable to answer questions.”

Naruto grinned, “let me go ask.”

With that he disappeared in an orange flash, letting those not in the know look after him with awe in their eyes, to know that a 12-year-old genin could do the Raijin with such ease.

Appearing in a few seconds, he nodded, “Tou-san didn’t mind, nor did the Kazekage or Raikage.”

A deep voice sounded from behind them, “Kiri and Iwa would also like to contribute to the learning of these younglings.”

It had been Roshi, who had said this, standing with him were Han and Utakata.

Iruka looked like his dream did come true. Now Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke knew that the Chuunin teacher loved the cultures and mannerisms of the other villages, and found them very interesting, but never had a reason or a chance to find them out first hand – so to have so many different shinobi there to tell them (and him) about their way of doing things, was very special.

Nodding, he wrapped an arm around Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, thanking them to make this happen.

The three Konoha genin smiled, Naruto and Sasuke using the slight time in the hallway before all the students were seated, to send a summon to Jiraiya and Orochimaru, asking if the Ame triad and the Sannin could join them in teaching the future generation.

As Iruka beamed at them all when he led them into the classroom, everyone was seated, even from other classes, more than one teacher standing to the side, a thirst of knowledge in their eyes.

Iruka smiled at his, for once quiet, students, “as those of my class know, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-kun were walking past with some friends from other nations. After getting permission from the Hokage, we can ask these fine shinobi some questions about their own village and their customs.”

Naruto grinned, “for as great a teacher Iruka-sensei is, he doesn’t know everything unfortunately. I do ask, for out guests, that you don’t try to fish for village secrets or in-village secret techniques.”

This got a nod from the whole classroom, even the teachers standing to the side.

Before Iruka could ask everyone to introduce themselves, a knock sounded on the door. Making Naruto beam, as he just opened the door to let Sannin and the Ame triad into the classroom, followed by Bee, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan, to his surprise.

Most of the teachers stared wide eyed as the Sannin all greeted most of the shinobi present by name, as well as the Konoha genin.

Looking sheepishly at Iruka, Naruto admitted, “I signed the same summoning contract as my dad and godfather and send a summon to them asking if there were others open to helping teach the next generation.”

Iruka looked like he wanted to jump into the air, hug Naruto to him and not let go for the foreseeable future, because of the potential information this lesson could give all of them.

Clearing his throat again, Iruka started again, “alright, now that we have…”

Before he could finish, Kushina slipped into the classroom, a slight smile on her face as she stepped up to her son, to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Hello everyone, I am Uzumaki Kushina, I heard from Naruto and Jiraiya what you wanted to do today, and I figured I could put in my own ryo. I might be a Konoha shinobi now, but I grew up in Uzushio, so I’ll be taking that part for my account.”

This seemed to set everyone else up to introduce themselves.

“We are the Sannin, as I’m sure everyone knows. Other than that, Orochimaru is also the leader of Oto, and he’ll be overjoyed to answer questions about that.”

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru gave a small bow smiling as most children cheered for them.

“We are from Ame, although we were born in different lands, none of us was taught those customs, so we will be taking Ame for our account. I am Nagato, next to me are Yahiko and Konan.”

The Ame triad stepped forward and gave a shallow bow, again to the cheers of a lot children.

“We are from Suna, and represent it in our Father’s name, as he is the Kazekage. We are Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.”

The Suna genin nodded to the other children, again with a lot of cheers from everyone in the classroom.

“We are formerly from Takigakure, although we now resident in Ame and Konoha respectively. Our names are Kakuzu and Fuu, nice to meet you!”

While some of the students didn’t know what to think of Kakuzu, most were charmed by Fuu’s bubbly personality.

“We’re from Kumogakure, even if I don’t have the signature darker skin. My name is Yugito and he is Bee.”

This had more then one of the teachers look shocked, it was no secret that Bee was the name of the Raikage’s brother. They were still met with an in awe group of students.

“We represent Kiri, even if Kisame here is now affiliated with Ame, so yeah, he’s Kisame, I am Utakata.”

It was obvious that some students didn’t know what to think about Kisame and his obvious shark like appearance. But they seemed to like Utakata and his serene appearance.

“My name is Roshi, and this is my cousin, Han, we are here to represent Iwagakure.”

Again, some people seemed a bit on edge with the way that Han was hidden by the armour, but Roshi friendly face seemed to put them to ease.

“I am Hidan, formerly of Yukagakure, now of Ame, it is nice to see younglings wanting to know about the other villages from a first person view.”

The only thing that people seemed to doubt about Hidan, was his scythe, but other then that, they smiled and clapped after he introduced himself.

Iruka smiled, before getting a thinking face, not knowing how to proceed now.

Naruto whispered something to Sasuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sakura, making all the officially Konoha affiliated shinobi walk towards one corner of the room. Naruto in the meantime turned to Iruka.

“How about we point to someone and Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke and Sakura can go and stand by the person who can ask a question, so that there won’t be any questions shouted nor being talked over each other.”

Iruka sighed, smiling at Naruto, the other teachers nodding at the approach, it seamed fair and would make sure there wasn’t too much noise, and everyone could understand the questions asked.

“You heard Naruto, hands up in the air, wait until he, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya-sama or Tsunade-sama approaches you and asks your question.”

This got the class to give him a nod, everyone obviously excited for what was to come.

Naruto pointed to Hyuuga Hanabi as the first to ask a question, which was about the doijutsu, if there were any in the other villages.

No one stepped forward, until Nagato answered, “this is not a village doijutsu, but I do carry the Rinnegan. It manifested when I was a child and is, as far as I know, fully matured.”

Other questions that followed were in the likes of; “how does the scenery differentiate from Konoha”, to “Kisame-san, how is it that you look like that”, to “Orochimaru-sama, do you miss Konoha still”, “Kushina-hime, what do you miss the most from Uzu”, “what is the biggest difference in dishes in your village” (this was asked by an Akimichi), “Are there clans which work with an animal companion” (By an Inuzuka) and “what is it in Konoha that you liked so far, that is totally different from your own village”.

Iruka seamed to burst from joy when his students, and those not normally in his classroom went home that afternoon still talking to each other about everything they learned here today, and how nice all the other Shinobi were.

As the students left, Iruka and the other teachers and came to thank everyone who helped with this afternoon, prompting the jounin of their respective villages to promise to discuss it with their Kage, so that when the next Chuunin exams took place, they might do the same thing in the academy of that village.

As they left the classroom, Iruka made sure to hug his former students once more, telling them how proud he was of them and to thank them, yet again for making this possible – he had even taken notes. Naruto, after looking at his mother, invited Iruka to the Uzumaki compound.

“It would be easier if you had questions, most of the people present here today are there at least once a day. So yeah, it might make this all easier. I know how much you like information, especially information you can teach your students, Iruka-san, and I am sure everyone would love to help you teach the future generations in this way.”

Iruka thanked Naruto again, bowing to Kushina when the redhead took a hold of her son’s shoulder and steered him out of the classroom.

“Come on, Naru-chan, I have to get home to start dinner, no doubt that we will have a full house tonight. Come around, whenever, Iruka-san, I am sure at least someone will be home at any point of the day.”

Iruka couldn’t do anything else but nod and thank all of them for this, once again.

As they arrived at the Uzumaki compound, it was, as Kushina estimated, full house.

Obito was busy making picknick tables grow out of the ground to be used. Prompting Naruto to help him out, leaving them with 3 next to each other, making a table long enough to sit their whole company, plus extra, and still be able to see everyone.

Kushina had disappeared into the kitchen with Konan, Sakura and Fuu, coming out of the house with pots of curry, rice, noodles, several different vegetables mix, and plates with either chicken, beef, or Shrimps.

As everyone took a seat and helped themselves to food, talks went from the Chuunin exams tomorrow to the impromptu world customs lessons in the academy.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, was an early one for team 7, with them having a late evening the night before with everyone at the compound, they got up at an early hour.

Kushina, as they had expected from her, was already busy in the kitchen to start breakfast.

She set a small bowl of rice and miso soup in front of each of the genin, pressing a kiss to Naruto’s forehead, before doing the same with Sakura and Sasuke.

Both of them, not expecting the gesture, welcomed it, and smiled as the redhaired woman went back into the kitchen to start breakfast for the other members of the house and the compound.

Bending over the table, all three of them had a sealing scroll and a small pouch next to them, trying to decide what to take with them to the exams.

After eating and debating, Sasuke nodded, “alright so we’ll each take 10 kunai, 10 senbon and 10 shuriken in our pouches, seal the others, about 50 of each in the scroll and put it in my bag. I’ll also carry my sword, as well as a bottle of water.

We’ll take 2 rations each in each of our pouches, sealing another 15 in a scroll and in Sakura’s pouch. She’s also taking medical supplies, to be sure, and another bottle of water.

Naruto, you have a scroll of explosive tags, smoke tags and stunner tags sealed in a scroll, as well as 3 of each in out pouches. That water bottle you put a seal on that it never runs out of water and extra snacks, mostly for yourself.”

This had all of them nodding, going over it one more time.

In the end, it was also decided that they’d seal a change of clothing in a seal sewn in the lining of their kunai pouch, or in Naruto’s case his sleeves. Naruto had sewn it into the pouches, as well as a seal in the sleeve of Sasuke’s top for his sword, and in the lining at Sakura’s waist for her gloves, as well as the apple the Sennin gave her.

Nodding once more, they said their goodbyes to everyone in the house, taking the papers Kakashi held out for them, giving them entrance into the exams. Waving to the Ame triad as they entered the house just as they left, they made their way towards the academy.

With a spring in their step they nodded to the people they passed, all of them looking after them, in awe at the way they were looking.

Naruto was dressed in an orange kimono top, closed with a dark blue obi decorated with Uzushio spirals. Under the top he wore a mech shirt, while his legs were decorated in navy leggings, taped in black tape, with black shinobi shoes on his feet. At first glance he didn’t carry a kunai pouch, but he had switched the pouch for seals into the flowy sleeves of his top.

Sakura was dressed in a dark green apron skirt over black leggings, black shinobi shoes also on her feet. Her top was a mesh shirt under a dark green crop top, sha was carrying a kunai pouch on her leg, just where her skirt ended, and a medic bag tied to her hips and resting at her back. She had a seal stitched into the seam of her crop top, for easy access to her gloves.

Sasuke was dressed in dark blue clothes, longs pants, bound by white tape, and a long sleeved shirt over a mesh shirt. A kunai pouch around his leg and a pouch at his side. He had a seal in the inside of a sleeve to get to his sword, so they weren’t tied with tape, but were slim enough that they wouldn’t get in the way when they were locked into battle. His feet had the standard dark blue shinobi shoes on them. The Uchiwa was sewn onto the back of his shirt.

As they approached the academy, this time sooner than the last time they were hear, they recognised some of the shinobi already here. Not paying them any notice, they slipped past the Chuunin blocking the path at the second floor and made their way to the third floor. Last time they were stupid to announce that they were only on the second floor. They wouldn’t do that this time.

Nodding to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, they took a seat on one of the lowest rows of chairs, turning around to talk to the Suna three as they took a seat behind them. Holding out his hand, Naruto accepted a handful of sand, winking to the others, he whispered, “don’t worry, I got us covered for this part.”

This had all of them nodding, Sasuke and Sakura smiling at the way Naruto thought forward now and wanted to make sure they all passed this part.

Their smiled disappeared, when a redheaded girl entered the room, followed by Kabuto and his teammates.

The silver haired man took a seat next to Sakura, leaving out one between them, his teammates following him. A team from Oto took a seat on the row above them, nodding to all of them respectfully. They had met the 3 teams from Oto yesterday, when Orochimaru introduced them. One of them was the original one, the others were composed of the sound 4, Kimimaru and Jugo.

Talking among themselves, they didn’t even realise that the other genin teams from Konoha had arrived, until Naruto suddenly had Kiba standing in front of him, while Ino was standing in front of Sakura, trying to gloat her into a fight.

Rolling their eyes at the antics of their two former classmates, they had to stifle a giggle when Kabuto spoke.

“You should keep your voice down, you know, by making that kind of ruckus you’re only profiling yourself as an easy target for the other parts of the exams.”

Looking at the Silver haired ‘genin’, team 7 saw the whole of teams Gai, 8 and 10 focus on the other Konoha nin.

Ino was the one who spoke, “how would you know that?”

Kabuto grinned, “this is my 6th exam. I’ve been doing this a while.”

As he said this, he threw a look at team 7, the Suna team and the Sound teams in hearing range, they all knew he was already a jounin in Oto, but he was a good spy and could throw off some other teams who might not feel themselves ready for this.

“If you want, I have taken these chances to gather information on any and all shinobi present, in this classroom or in the village.”

Shikamaru frowned, “isn’t that espionage?”

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders, “I got permission from the Hokage if that’s what you wanted to know, Nara-kun.”

Shikamaru grunted, taking a seat on the other side of the room, Choji following his lead, with Ino following after she sneered at Sakura.

Kiba, never letting a chance pass, pointed at Naruto, “then give me everything you have on Naruto, here.”

An exchange between the teams in the know was done, before Naruto laughed, “what is it Kiba, don’t you know everything about me anymore?”

Before Kiba could answer, Kabuto had already taken out his cards, playing really surprised as he said:

“Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina-hime, he’s proficient at fuuinjutsu, as is expected from an Uzumaki, and has a Fuuton nature.”

This got the attention of quite a few people in the room, among them a certain redhead.

Before anything else could be said, the last few genin entered the classroom, which were in reality Chuunin planted there, as well as Morino Ibiki.

“Alright, Maggots! The Hokage asked me to oversee the first part of these Chuunin exams, so you will all sit and be quiet. You will find a piece of paper and a pencil in the compartment in the desk. Take it out and put it face down on your desk. When I say go, you will have 45 minutes to fill this out. As you fill them out and you get are caught cheating, you will be expelled from this room after the third time, as will your whole team, you have been warned. After these 45 minutes are up, there will be a tenth question.”

Waiting until everyone had taken out their piece of paper, he shouted; “begin.”

Turning over their sheets, Naruto found that he knew most of the questions, so he filled in those. Between him, Sakura and Sasuke they had the nine questions in no time. With some help from the sand he got from Gaara, he first etched a seal into his paper, as well as Sasuke’s and Sakura’s, before doing the same with Gaara’s and Kabuto’s team. Touching the seal, it transferred everything written onto all of their papers, making it so that between the 9 of them, all the questions were filled out.

Sitting back, they started to look around, more than one of the genin sitting in the room were sweating bullets, almost as if they were doubting the reason of living. More than one team had been disqualified, meaning they didn’t know how to cheat.

A quiet chuckle escaped Naruto who stopped as he felt Sakura jabbing his side, he stared at the clock, hoping the 45 minutes went by fast.

It passed rather fast, luckily, making Ibiki stand up and clear his throat.

“Put you papers face down again, here is the 10th question. But I must warn you, get this wrong and you will be forever banned from competing in the Chuunin exams. You will get the chance to leave now, if you do not want to risk that gamble.”

He stopped talking, within a few moments the first genin stood and asked to be excused, followed by their teammates.

The occupation of the team was thinned quite a lot, with 5 Konoha teams remaining, 3 Oto teams, one Kumo team, 3 Iwa teams, 2 Ame teams and the Kusa team Karin was on.

Looking around, Ibiki came to the same conclusion as they did, and sighed, “it would seem that you all pass!”

At this, Kiba opened his mouth, “what about the 10th question?”

The whole of the room sighed at that, with one of the fake genin standing, revealing himself to be Izumo, who normally mans the gate, “To be a shinobi, and especially a Chuunin, you have to dare to take a risk, those who don’t dare to take a risk, won’t make it as Chuunin.”

As this was said, a window was broken as a woman came rolling in, a banner proclaiming her to be ‘the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko’.

“Ah, Anko, right on time.”

Ibiki nodded at the purple haired woman, who looked around the room.

“Losing your touch, Ibiki? That’s quite the turn up for the second part.”

Ibiki shrugged, “I think this is going to be an interesting bunch, have fun now!”

With that he left the room, the fake genin following.

“Alright brats, my name is Mitarashi Anko, and I’ll be the proctor for the second part of the exams. Let’s move it, we’ll be taking this to training ground 44.”

As she wanted to exit the door, she stopped and turned to everyone still in room, “but before we go there, take a piece of paper on that desk over there and take the time we need to get to training ground 44 to read it over.”

Naruto want and took enough for him own team and Gaara’s, giving them to both teams, all 6 of them sighing it as they walked. It was a general disclosure that dead could be an outcome and that Konoha was not responsible for that.

As they arrived at the training ground, Anko gave a last overview about what was on the paper, giving everyone a last chance to back out now.

When no one did so, she pouted a bit, but held out two scrolls, one had the kanji for heaven on it, while the other held the kanji for earth.

“The next part will be in the training ground behind me, lovingly called ‘the forest of death’ by the locals. You have 5 days to get to the tower in the middle of the forest, with both an earth scroll and a heaven scroll. Open one without the other, or not within the tower will disqualify you, but should you need it, will alert proctors you need assistance and come for you.

Send one of your team to give me the disclosure papers and I will give you a scroll as well as a gate number through which you may enter the forest as soon as the gates open.

Any questions?”


	26. Chapter 26

An Ame team asked, “and we can use whatever we want?”

Anko nodded, “anything you guys have and can use, is permitted, if you can get to the tower as a whole 3-man team, one man down and you’re disqualified.”

This had everyone nodding.

One of genin on the Kusa team spoke, “isn’t that going to start a conflict between our nations or villages?”

Anko only waved a blanc disclosure form, “that’s what this is for, brat, you all signed this in good fate, meaning that even if someone or a team dies in this round, no harm will befall Konoha, or the village the attacking team is from.”

Looking around with an eyebrow raised, Anko nodded, “if that is all, please send one of your team to come and deliver the disclosure agreements, receive your scroll and your gate number.”

Team 7, not at all feeling afraid for anything Anko said, went first, sending Naruto with their sheets into the small tent that was set up so no one could see what scroll was being passed on. Entering, Naruto also noticed seals to block out any noise at the bottom of the tent cloths and smiled.

Anko just stared at him, sighing, “of course it would be you, Kakashi trained you well I assume.”

Naruto nodded, “Obito too.”

Anko sighed again, holding out her hand and accepting the papers Naruto put in them.

Giving him a heaven scroll and a little paper scrap with the number 12 on it.

He nodded, sealed the scroll into one of the seals inside his sleeves and made his way out, collecting Sasuke and Sakura on the way, and lead them to gate 12.

Sakura hummed, “I think this is the same gate as last time.”

Naruto nodded, “think so too, if this keep in the same trend, Karin’s team should be two gates down to the left. And if I remember correctly, they should have an earth scroll.”

Sasuke sighed, “so you plan on eliminating their team and inviting Karin to the clan compound?”

Naruto nodded, “I already noticed they don’t treat her right and this without the inside information we have from you and Orochimaru. She looks really tired too, which isn’t a perfect start to a chuunin exam. Not only that, but both her teammates ignore her every time she wants to say something, and this might be the Konoha mindset, but that is no way to treat a teammate.”

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, both having noticed more or less the same, with Sasuke knowing what to watch out for from the time Karin was a part of team Taka. He never noticed before, but he could relate that if that were the way Kusa dealt with their shinobi, Karin was right to turn rogue.

Sakura gained a grin on her face, “so we plan on beating the last record?”

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, “as soon as we have our second scroll, we make a run for it to the tower. I can feel its location, so I guess dad once tagged it, and never removed it.”

“Which will not take long, if the Kusa team does indeed have an earth scroll.”

Sakura and Naruto nodded at that, going on past experiences, the chances are still 50% for the Kusa team having an Earth scroll, and that was good enough for them. Should they not have one, they can still eliminate them, convince Karin that there are still Uzumaki around that do want to have something to do with her and go and ask Kabuto for his scroll. He never intended to make it past the second round anyway, his teammates like him already at a higher lever but put in the exam to keep an eye out for any sign of Zetsu.

Not that they knew that they were former ROOT, having fulfilled the requirements for being included into normal society again and used as a way to protect the new leaves of Konoha.

Looking at her two teammates, Sakura quirked her eyebrow in a certain way, asking a question she didn’t dare voice out loud.

Both Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads, “haven’t felt it at all, so he’ll probably plans on attacking when, in the normal timeline, Orochimaru would attack, hoping to use the chaos created then to snatch Gaara and me.”

Sakura nodded, that made sense.

“I also already told Kakashi, Obito and my parents the same thing, and they told the other actual adults, hoping to formulate a plan for when he does appear and how to handle this as quickly as possible.”

This had both of them nodding.

Naruto suddenly froze, “Gaara just let me know that they’re in position and they were the last team to do so, so the gates should open any minute now.”

All three of them got into position, ready to dart through the gate the moment it opened, they really wanted to beat the current record of finishing the second part of the Chuunin exams.

Gaara was bored, and he knew Temari and Kankuro were too, after the first part of the exam was finished before it even started with team 7 looking out for them and making sure they made it, this would be the first part of the exams they would actually have to try their best.

Gaara might have some inside knowledge and skills he never had before, but Temari and Kankuro did not, even if both of them were terrific shinobi and far above beginner chuunin level. He still worried, he knew what was coming, or at least knew of the threat they faced, and he’d hate to lose either of his siblings to that threat.

He had explained he wanted to wait to receive their scroll last, so Team 7, who went first, would know when the second part would start, to prepare for the possibility that Zetsu would indeed show up now, or soon.

Temari and Kankuro had agreed, if only to pay back team 7 for helping them clear the first part of the exams so easily.

As every other team went into the tent and came out to go to their gate.

Gaara stepped forward as last, handing the Konoha kunoichi their papers and accepting the Earth scroll, as well as a scrap of paper with the number 1 on, kind of ironic, not that they would know, it still was funny to him, as well as Temari and Kankuro, when he lead them to the first gate to their right hand side.

As they stood at the gate, he nudged Shukaku, so the Bijuu could tell Kurama, and in turn Naruto, that they had been the last team to get a gate number and were in place.

Not long after he get a confirmation that Naruto had indeed received the message, the gate in front of them swung open, giving them entrance into training ground 44, and the dangers that lurked into the threes.

Dashing into the trees, they made it a couple hundred meters in, before he could sense someone else approaching. Nodding to Temari and Kankuro, they headed into that direction, encountering an Ame team soon enough.

Before they engaged, Gaara reminded himself that it happened the same last time, only then he was still mentally unstable and had just killed them before taking their scroll – if it was indeed the same, they would have a heaven scroll, just their luck.

Touching down in a clearing, the Ame genin obviously spoked by the intimidating forest, yet not planning on giving up with a fight.

As both sides readied themselves for a semi-friendly spar, Gaara let a sliver of sand rummage though the female genin apposed to them, coming out with the Heaven scroll all the same.

He shook his head, holding it up, and said, “maybe make sure you don’t put in on top of your belongings yeah. Especially for those of us with a long range kekkai genkai…”

The female genin moaned, her hands in front of her eyes, her teammates staring wide eyes at Gaara, before giving a relieved sigh.

“Thank you Suna-kun, for getting that for us. We knew we were not ready to take this exam yet, but wanted to prove ourselves to Nagato-sama, Yahiko-sama and Konan-sama, especially after everything they did for us, and for Ame.”

This had Gaara tilting his head, Temari stifling a grin at the way her younger brother looked like that, and Kankuro smiling gently at the Ame team in front of them.

“I am sure none of them well be disappointed with you losing this round, Ame. I am sure they’d rather have you in good health and ready to try next time.”

Gaara nodded as his older brother said this, “Also, if I am not mistaken, you and your colleague teams are the first genin teams Ame has had in a long time so I am sure they will be proud of you no matter what.”

Nodding to the Suna team, the Ame team made their way back towards the gate, waving one more time before they disappeared into the surrounding vegetation.

Temari nodded, “well that was easy, onwards to the tower then?”

Gaara and Kankuro nodded, following her as she tried to navigate towards the centre of the forest.

With team 7, they didn’t hesitate in making their way to the Kusa team, waving at Kabuto and his team as they passed, the elder ‘Konoha’ genin waving back and setting pace to the middle of the forest.

Approaching the Kusa team, on which Naruto had honed his senses, it was after all easy to find an Uzumaki in between other genin, for all that she was from a side branch, Karin still held a higher reserve then normal genin did.

He stopped and frowned however, as they approached, jumping down from the three they were perched on to catch a fist in his hand.

Staring down at the Kusa genin in front of him, a brown-haired, brown-eyes boy, of about 13 years old, who had been in the process of beating Karin, or at least hitting her hard enough that she was laying on the ground.

Sasuke touched down, not that far from Naruto, swiping the feet from under the other Kusa genin and pinning the other brown-haired boy there, his sharingan spinning in such a way that the Kusa nin didn’t dare to get up.

Sakura in the meantime had approached Karin and had helped het sit up, a green glowing hand going over the redhead’s cheek and ribs, feeling and healing any injuries she found.

Naruto sneered, “you have some nerve, hitting your own teammate, and disqualifying yourself already for the next round.”

The Kusa genin sneered right back, “she needs to learn her place as an outsider! Konoha had no reason to interfere.”

Naruto’s sneer softened to a sharp grin, “No Konoha does not, but as Uzumaki clan heir it is my business if you harm part of my family, distant as she might be.”

This shut them up, until the genin under Sasuke started laughing, “there is no Uzumaki clan anymore, they all died out in the second war.”

Naruto sighed, “Uzushio died in the second war, and a lot of our kin was indeed lost. But their youngest heir, the last Uzumaki royal was in Konoha at that time and never left. My Mother is clan head, and you have harmed someone supposed to fall under her clan. Good luck explaining that!”

The same boy huffed again, “as if the Hokage is going to let a small time Clan dictate what he should do.”

Sasuke snorted, looking the boy in the eyes, and answering for Naruto, “he will if that small time clan head is his wife.”

The two boys paled, while Karin whispered to Sakura to ask if this was true, to which the pink haired girl nodded, helping the redhead stand, they looked around smiling at a dark corner of the forest out of which Obito appeared with a Kamui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


	27. Chapter 27

The two Kusa nin looked up, terrified at the Uchiha that suddenly appeared, a frown on his face.

Looking at Naruto, Obito said, “Yagura told me that Kurama told him and Isobu that you needed some help taking out the trash?”

Naruto nodded, smirking at the choice of words of the Uchiha, creating a clone who fished the scroll out of the pocket of the boy Sasuke’s was subduing.

“They are disqualified anyway, not only that, but we interfered when they hit Karin-chan over there. Sakura-chan already healed her, but I did promise to get her to Kaa-chan who as clan head has final jurisdiction over her. No matter what Kusa nin think of that.”

As he said this last sentence, he glared at the nin on the ground, both of them having grown paler since the minute team 7 interfered.

Obito clicked his tongue, understanding the hidden message Naruto tried to get to him. Glaring at the Kusa nin too, he created two Kage Bunshin, each taking hold of the shinobi on the floor.

“I am quite sure sensei would love to hear that Kusa nin harmed their own teammate while in Konoha, as well as disrespect his wife. I am so going to enjoy the conversation that is going to follow.”

As his clones lead the boys to the edge of the forest, where both Kushina and Minato were no doubt waiting, the original held out his hand to Karin.

“Let me get you to Kushina-nee, alright, Karin-chan?”

The female Uzumaki hesitated, looking at Naruto and Sakura, before taking a step towards Obito.

Naruto smiled, “don’t worry, Karin-chan, this is Uchiha Obito, he is one of our teachers, as well as one of my father’s students. He’ll take you to see my mom, and I am quite sure dad will enjoy making sure you can stay with us instead of going back to Kusa, if you want to stay that is.

Kusa has not been a favourite of dad’s for some time now, so to know they let an Uzumaki live in their village but only just, not to mention abuse her – he’s going to have fun chewing them out.”

Obito nodded, “Minato-sensei is very good at chewing people out, especially those that hurt his precious people, or in this case family to his precious people.”

At this, Karin blushed, and who wouldn’t to know the Hokage would probably do such a thing for her. After everything Kusa did to her and her mom, she never thought she would find other Uzumaki, let alone Uzumaki who would take her in. To know that there was such a person out there, and that this was the Uzumaki clan head, as well as the wife to the Yondaime Hokage was like something out of a fairy tale.

With a last look at Naruto and Sakura, she took Obito’s hand and let the jounin lead her towards the edge of the forest.

As soon as his distant cousin and their teacher disappeared in the bushes and plants, Naruto turned to his teammates, “want to get there even faster?”

Sakura and Sasuke sorted but gathered around the blond and took a hold of his hands. Not a second later, they disappeared in an orange flash.

Gaara sighed as he noticed an orange flash coming by, grumbling about best friends who cheat because of their father’s space-time jutsu.

Temari and Kankuro looked after the flash, a look of ae in their faces.

“That was Naruto?”

Gaara nodded, “his father is Konoha’s Yellow Flash, remember. Now that he actually had the time, Naruto disassembled that particular seal and jutsu, changed it just a bit – to have an orange flash instead of a yellow one, and locked it onto his own signature, like Hokage-sama did, making it almost a kekkai genkai, as only their blood relations can use the same seals as they do.”

Kankuro whistled, “that’s some craftmanship then, Chiyo-baa-chan explained her knowledge to seals one time, and even that was complicated, even if what she did tell me was very basic. To know Naruto, and his family can use that in a fight!”

Gaara smiled, “you do have to remember Kankuro, that Kushina-sama is an Uzumaki, Fuuinjutsu is in their blood, so it is no surprise Naruto is so adept to it. And it is a known fact that Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama were some of Konoha’s foremost Fuuinjutsu experts after Kushina-sama, given that neither are Uzumaki, they had to teach themselves basically, as Uzushio didn’t exist anymore. They were probably both lucky Kushina-sama is family and loved to help them with it.”

Kankuro and Temari nodded at that, it was a known fact that Konoha was the leading expert on fuuinjutsu, now that Uzushio didn’t exist anymore and their legacy lived in Konoha and was married to the Yondaime.

Still after spending some time with the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, and all the others that were either allied or extended family, made them realise how small Suna’s specification was – they only had puppetry, and to a lesser extent poison.

But Konoha had teamwork, to a scary degree, Katon jutsu, 2 different Doijutsu clans, fuuinjutsu and all around more chakra natures than other villages, with them being more accepting to traveling shinobi or civilians – making a mix of different background in the present day shinobi.

For example, Suna held predominantly Fuuton and a few Doton chakra natures, and people like their father and Gaara with their Gold and Sand release. (Which kind of made sense giving their place of residence.)

Anyway, to compare this with only the Namikaze-Uzumaki family; Hokage-sama had fuuton and suiton to a lesser extent, Kushina-sama had suiton and Doton to a lesser extent, Kakashi-san had Raiton naturally but was known to use Doton, Suiton and Katon too.

Obito-san had Katon, and Mokuton of all things, with Itachi-san having katon and fuuton, and Sasuke, Raiton and katon naturally, but Gaara had told them he could use all chakra natures because of his connection to the Sennin.

Sakura had Doton and suiton, and well Naruto was just overpowered, having the same ability to use all chakra natures, like Sasuke, but also Mokuton, and the kekkai genkai natures if one of the Bijuu had them – like Yoton and Hyoton.

Kankuro groaned as he thought about the next stage of the Chuunin exams and hoped he didn’t end up opposite someone of team 7.

Gaara and Temari, guessing what Kankuro was thinking had to stifle laughs at that.

Touching down just in front of the tower, team 7 entered and opened the scrolls, summoning Kakashi to them, instead of Iruka-sensei, like the last time.

The jounin greeted them with a wave, “beat the record of the Sannin, have you?”

Naruto and Sasuke hummed, while Sakura just smiled brightly.

“What did you think, sensei, that we were going to spend 5 days on a forest?”

Kakashi sighed, although the laughter in his eyes betrayed him.

“No, I guess, but still, couldn’t you three have acted like this was actually hard, instead of just rushing through everything. Not to mention the way you aced the first round too – getting all the answers correct, it almost gave Ibiki a heart attack, especially since he knew none of you cheated.”

As his students just kept smiling at him, Kakashi sighed again, even if he was secretly happy about the way team 7 had gone about doing the Chuunin exams this time. He honestly was also glad nothing happened, not in the way it did the first time around, that had been a nightmare.

“Follow me then, we can go to a room, let you take a shower and maybe change into some clean clothing. For the next 4 days you, and everyone else who arrives must wait until the 5 day mark passes – so they can see if the preliminary round is needed or if the next round can be announced.

Team 7 nodded, following their sensei to a room to the far east side of the tower, a chuckle leaving the blond as he felt his father’s marker in the room they entered.

“Let me guess, either dad stayed here once with a team, or yours did when you did the chuunin exams.”

Kakashi just nodded, taking a seat on one of the beds, as he pointed to the bathroom. Not even surprised when they all entered it. The shower was big enough to fit 2 people comfortable, 3 genin if you squeezed a bit.

But with the way they were all used to living, eating, and showering together, they were in an out in 10 minutes. All of them showered, dried, hair combed and dressed in a new set of clothing before entering the sleeping quarters.

Kakashi smiled again as they came out of the bathroom, “will you all be alright alone? Still remember where everything is?”

At their nod, he nodded back, “I’ll go and check on your mother’s new chick then, Naruto, and let them all know you guys beat the record of the Sannin.”

With a final wave, Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin, no doubt straight to the Uzumaki compound to tell everyone the great news, as well as to check on Karin and Fuu for them. Seeing as for the next 4 days, they weren’t allowed to leave the tower.

Naruto’s stomach grumbled, much to the amusement of his teammates.

Sasuke opened the door to their rooms, a sheet had been placed on it to declare it theirs – a symbol of the leaf, as well as team 7 under it. A Fuuinjutsu matrix was added on the back, no doubt to seal off the door as they closed it, only opening to their chakra signatures.

“Want to go and see what there is to eat?”

At the others nods, they exited the room, Naruto checking on the matrix as Sasuke’s request and confirming it would seal of the door unless they, their senseis or a direct blood relative opened it.

On their way to the dining hall, they waved at the Suna trio as they entered, Gaara glaring at Naruto, for which the blond had to laugh.

“Well, Anko-san did say we were able to use anything and everything he could or carried with us, Gaara.”

A grumble still left the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, to which even his sibling had to laugh.

Temari turned to Naruto, “Baki-sensei directed us inside, but he didn’t really give instructions as to what we need to do now. Could you help?”

Naruto nodded, pointed towards the hallway they had just come out off, “just chose a room you like, 3 beds and a bathroom is in there. As soon as you have chosen one, close the door fully and a note bearing your village and team number should appear on it, together with a matrix keyed onto your chakra signature, that of your sensei and a direct blood relative – like your father for example.”

All three Suna nin hummed at that, piling into the hallway, and looking for a room they liked, going by the look Gaara send them, it would be one next to theirs.

Waving at the Suna nin, team 7 made their way towards the dining room, hoping to be able to eat something as they settled in to wait for the next 4 days – or until every group was accounted for.

Arriving at the dining room they found that some chuunin had been set up with a backet style food spread, mostly things like bread or onigiri, which could be held fresh with a seal, but didn’t have to be kept warm or cold while they were spread out.

Taking a plate from the beginning of the table, team 7 picked out some snacks to eat.

With Sasuke picking two onigiri with tomatoes in them, big shock there.

Sakura kept to some sushi, and Naruto piled up a plate with almost one of each.

They had packed rations, but to have real food still had their preference, especially when some of their favourites were among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


	28. Chapter 28

Most of the Kage, as well as the blood related Uzumaki, and their partners, together with the Jinchuuriki and an assortment of friends were enjoying a quiet afternoon at the Uzumaki compound.

Kushina and Minato had issued an open invitation to all of the people present, partly for the wellbeing of the alliance they started, but also to give all of them a place to relax without having every eye on them.

Kushina, Konan and Tsunade had provided lunch, which they were all enjoying together, talking about the start of the chuunin exams and the hopeful great performance their teams will give them. Even if everyone agreed that Konoha’s team 7 would do it even better.

Close to the end of lunch, when they were sure the second round of the exams had started, the excitement felt even all the way in the compound, the Jinchuuriki in their midst suddenly froze, a slow smile making their way onto their faces as they received the message they got.

Yagura was the one who spoke, looking at Obito as he did so; “Kurama just left a message, Naruto found his cousin, the Karin-girl, while she had been hit by her teammates, disqualifying them even if they were to make it to the tower.

Not only that but they told them she deserved it, being an outsider in Kusa and all.”

That alone was enough to make most of the people present to get mad, Uzumaki were a very powerful clan, the reason Uzushio was laid to ruin in the second war. To know that there were people out there who just dismissed that, instead of honouring the refugees who came to their village from Uzushio, left a bad taste in all their mouths.

“Not only that, but when team 7 interfered, they announced they had no reason to. Naruto waylaid that by saying his mother is the current Uzumaki clan head, so it is his business what they do to his clansmen, or woman in this case. When they announced that the Hokage would not let a small time clan head interfere with the treaty between Kusa and Konoha.”

This had all of then snorting, looking at Minato and Kushina, a grin on both their faces.

“Sasuke told them the same thing, making them pale at the mention the Uzumaki clan head is the Hokage’s wife. Anyway, they plan on escorting the Kusa nin out of the training ground, but maybe someone can help with that – so that they won’t be disqualified for actually leaving it – even if it would be a clone. As well as lead Karin to Kushina-sama.”

Minato and Kushina looked at Obito, knowing that Kakashi was needed for when team 7 opened their scroll in the tower.

The Uchiha nodded and disappeared in a Kamui, Kushina, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko made their way towards training ground 44 in the meantime, Minato staying at the compound with the Sannin so no one felt compelled as Kushina left to arrange some clan business.

Once at the training ground, they met with Anko, and explained the situation to her, telling that this was some clan business to take care of, one of the reason the head of Ame was here too – as un Uzumaki.

As they were waiting for Obito to appear, a team of Ame appeared from one of the first gates. A shy look on all their faces as they approached their leading body, telling them what had happened while they were in the forest.

Konan smiled at them, after she looked at her partners, telling the genin, “Gaara-kun was right you know, we are already proud of you, and you will have another choice to compete next time. Why don’t you go and look for you sensei and enjoy the time we’ll be spending in Konoha?”

As they nodded and waved as they went to look for their sensei, Konan, Yahiko and Nagato couldn’t help but look after them, waving at one of their jounin when the man suddenly appeared. Should there be any trouble, their jounin knew where to find them and knew they were welcome on the Uzumaki compound anytime.

As they looked up again, Obito, or clones of the Uchiha, came out of the woodwork, a hand firmly on two Kusa boys. At the sight of the Uzumaki standing at the edge of the forest, they paled further than they already had, a moan leaving their lips.

With a motion of her hands, a pair of ANBU appeared and took the genin over from Obito, getting instructions from Kushina, to find the boys jounin sensei and tell him of what had actually happened. And to tell the jounin he was expected at the Hokage’s office as soon as possible.

The ANBU took a hold of the boys’ arm and disappeared in a shunshin, no doubt to drop them off with the right amount of killing intent, to make sure the jounin wouldn’t be getting any ideas about their village, Hokage, or their esteemed Hokage’s wife.

Grinning as they disappeared, Kushina looked up again as the real Obito, his clones had dismissed themselves, appeared leading a redheaded girl over to them.

The colour of her hair alone proved she was an Uzumaki, as did the red colour of her eyes. As they approached, she hid behind Obito for a bit, making the Uchiha frown.

“Karin-chan, this is Kushina-Hime, she’s the current clan head of the Uzumaki. Next to her is her cousin Nagato, who obviously is an Uzumaki too, next to Nagato are Konan and Yahiko, his partners so Uzumaki my marriage, instead of blood.”

Karin nodded at that, although she still looked a bit scared, not that this was so surprising, after all, her mother had most likely been a genin or academy student when Uzushio fell, taking refuge in Kusa when they got out when it fell.

She had never known anything else but living in Kusa, with her mother, and another family member, never knowing the way Uzushio worked or how close Uzumaki were to each other, main or side branch aside.

Kushina smiled at the girl, “hi Karin-chan, my name is Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto and his teammates got a message to us that they thought another Uzumaki was in the exams, even if she was competing for Kusa. We wanted to wait until after the second round, but I guess it was moved up when my son and his teammates found out how your teammates treated you.”

Karin nodded, a sad and uncomfortable look on her face, while tears run down her face.

“I really don’t like Kusa.”

As soon as she said this however, she slapped a hand over her own mouth, fear showing into her eyes as she looked at the adults standing close to her.

Kushina shook her head, “and I think with how the way we heard they treated you this is perfectly normal. Have they been doing this for a long time, hitting you?”

Karin nodded, “they do it to my mom and did it to grandma too. I… mom and I, we have a special Kekkai Genkai, which lets us transport out own chakra to others, to keep them alive even if they are close to death.

They keep mom in the hospital, almost 24/7 to treat the patients there, as Kusa doesn’t have a great number of doctors. She’s always so tired when she comes home, making grandma take care of me, even if grandma is ill. But we have to, otherwise they will kick us out of Kusa and with Uzushio gone, we’d have nowhere to go.”

Nagato and Kushina were looking at each other, anger seen on their faces, knowing that their clansmen were treated as such.

“Don’t worry about that, Karin-chan, I am sure that Kusa will know that we expect our family to be escorted to Konoha as soon as possible. Especially after Minato had a word with them. Uzushio might not exist anymore, but Konoha sure does and as sister village to Uzushio, it was written into both their agreements that should something happen to one village, all the inhabitants would be welcome in the other one. So, don’t worry about that, alright.”

Karin just nodded, letting go of Obito’s hand and hurling herself at Kushina, wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist and started sobbing.

Kushina ran her hands through Karin’s hair, pulling the girl close to her as she just broke from everything she was forced to live through after her family fled the fall of Uzushio.

Turning to Obito, she asked, “could you go and inform Minato of what happened here? He needs to know, ask him to try and arrange a transport for those two Uzumaki women as soon as possible, make him include Tsunade-hime into the mission if he can – I have a feeling we’re going to need a healer of her calibre before we can take either of the two women back with us.”

Obito nodded, disappearing once again with the help of Kamui. As he left, Kushina bend down and hefted Karin up, as the girl had cried herself to sleep. Frowning she nodded once to Anko, before leading the Ame triad back to the Uzumaki compound so Karin could rest in a comfortable bed, after a check-up by Tsunade-Hime of course.

Obito appeared next to Minato in his office, the blond man staring down an Kusa jounin, the two male genin sitting next to the jounin, looking down.

The jounin, a man with dark blue hair, blue eyes and a tan face, looked up once, but kept his eyes on Minato the moment he saw it was an Uchiha who had entered the room.

“Minato-sensei, Kushina-hime had taken the Uzumaki girl to the compound, she didn’t look all too good, even after Sakura-chan healed her, I think they are going to let Tsunade-hime look her over.”

Minato nodded at that, the jounin in front of him paling, at the mention of the Uzumaki clan head and the Senju princess/clan head.

“Did Kushina say anything else, Obito? Maybe about the number of Uzumaki in Kusa?”

Obito hummed, “there should be two more, Karin-chan’s mother and grandmother, but both of them are not in excellent health. Kushina-Hime asked to arrange a transport for those women as soon as possible, and to add Tsunade to the roster of the team send to pick them up, as she fears they might need it.”

Minato nodded, looking at the Jounin in front of him again, “This is how its going to go, jounin-san. My student here is going to take you directly to Kusa, where you well give this letter”, the blond took out a bound scroll out of his pocket, “to you Kage, wait until he reads it and then inform him that I well be sending a team through as soon as an hour after.”

Mentioning to the genin, he added, “they will be staying here as collateral, after all, I won’t put my wife’s family on the line, especially not when I have the sons of two of Kusa’s elders right here with me.”

The jounin moaned at that, no doubt knowing Minato was being totally serious, now not only did he have to tell his Kage that Kusa never made it past the second round – but that had been disqualified because the sons of the village elders couldn’t keep their hands off of the Uzumaki girl.

Not only that, but because of this the Hokage’s own son had interfered and informed his parents of who the girl was and what they had done to her. The girl, most likely, had told the Uzumaki-hime of her mother and grandmother and no doubt about the treatment Kusa had given all of them.

He started sweating at that, knowing he could do nothing else but obey what was asked. With a miniature nod, the Hokage beamed at him, handing him the scroll and mentioning his student to take his away – a whirlwind of an experience later, he was standing at the office of his Kage, knocking, without getting any answer.

Sweat started to gather, even more so when the one hour mark appeared. His Kage finally appeared, late, with his advisors nearby. At seeing him standing there however, the man pales, before becoming furious.

He gave the scroll the Hokage had given him, as the Kusakage paled as he read the missive, looking at his jounin with dread in his eyes.

“How long have you been standing here, Kato?”

Kato swallowed, “more than an hour, Kusakage-sama.”

Even paler now, the Kusakage held a hand to his head, “so they have probably already retrieved the Uzumaki women.”

At this his elders started protesting, yelling that they couldn’t let those women leave without the possibility of losing way more patients at the hospital.

A snort left the Kusakage, making the elders stop and stare, “then I assume you want to go to war with the person who took them.”

Two out of the three started yelling that he should, per chance these were two whose sons were still in Konoha, while his third one stayed quiet, looking at him with almost fear in her eyes.

“Who is it, that came and got Uzumaki Kanna and Uzumaki Ursa, Kusakage-sama.”

“A team on Konoha shinobi, on order of Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. After his wife Uzumaki Kushina-hime heard of what had been happening with their clansmen.”

Kato added, “that team would most likely also hold Senju Tsunade-Hime, Kusakage-sama, for Uzumaki-hime asked this of her husband.”

This led to Kusa being without any Uzumaki from that day forward, even the other two elders backed off knowing that Kusa could never win a war with Konoha. Especially not when an Uchiha dropped off Ken and Fon, the two missing genin, who told them of al alliance between just about every major village, the resurrection of the Uzumaki clan with 7 blood members, and 8 members by marriage or pseudo-adoption.

The Kusakage, as well as Kato, hoped they didn’t need to meet with the Hokage soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444. I also have a channel on discord for my fics, so feel free to ask to be added to that too.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


	29. Chapter 29

Uzumaki Kanna and Uzumaki Ursa were for once, both at home – normally at least one of them was expected at the hospital, to help out the Kusa nin that took them in out of the goodness of their hearts.

Both women knew however, that it was just to exploit their Kekkai Genkai, until their deaths if need be, without regard to their life or that of Kanna’s daughter, Karin.

Which opened up a whole other bag of problems, Karin was already expected to ‘help out’ at the hospital, even though she was just a 13 year old girl, in doing so she’d rapidly deteriorate and shorten her lifespan, even as an Uzumaki, their longevity didn’t keep away every bit of sickness.

It was what they had discovered with Ursa, after so many years in the hospital, her health wasn’t what it had been or what it should be according to Uzumaki standards. But Kusa didn’t care, they only cared that they had someone who could heal their wounded even from the brink of death, whenever they wanted. After all, should they refuse their whole family would be exiled from Kusa – which had been their only home since the Fall.

Kanna and Ursa had talked about it many times, to just leave, even if they didn’t know where to go – but to be stapled as missing nin on top of being in a bad health, was not something either of them could risk. Not with both their bodies so weak and fragile.

Ursa had told Kanna and Karin multiple times to just leave and find a better life, but neither could find it in themselves to leave her behind. Even if Ursa felt immensely guilty for going to help at the hospital one day, wanting to do something good for the village that took them in. Only for that village to take advantage of it; of her, and when she wasn’t healthy enough anymore, go and force her daughter and granddaughter to the same fate.

Both women looked at pictures around their modest house, pictures of all of them in seemingly better times, and of the fallen, like Ursa’s husband, the jounin commander of Uzushio, and Kanna’s brothers, Sho and Kyoya – both who had been chuunin at the time of the Fall and lost their lived defending Uzushio from the invading forces. And lastly Ianto, Karin’s father who never returned home after a mission.

Both women were now thinking about Karin, who had been send on a team with the sons of the elders of Kusa, to participate in the chuunin exams in Konoha, to make sure both boys made it so far as the third round and could be promoted, even if according to Karin, neither had it in them to become a chuunin.

So, a knock at their door surprised them, and scared them at the same time. Should either of them be called on to attend to the hospital, they wouldn’t make it back home. Both of them felt it, the chakra exhaustion slumbering in their bones, one more day and their own reserves would be empty.

Scared, and cautious, Ursa answered the door, only to be shocked to find Konoha shinobi there.

A very obvious Uchiha stood at the front, a slight smile on his face, accompanied by a team of Chuunin and…

“Tsunade-Hime.”

The Sannin nodded at the woman in the door, a kind smile on her face as she came to stand next to the Uchiha.

“Uzumaki-san, I am pleased to inform you that you and your daughter will be coming with us to Konoha, as soon as I looked both of you over and cleared you for travel.”

Ursa stayed there, gaping in the doorway, Kanna, having come and see what was going on, doing the same a few steps back.

“But, the Sandaime Hokage never responded to out missives, we tried at first, but gave up soon after. We never through to try again – expecting the same answer.”

Tsunade and the Uchiha smiled, “that’s because this comes from the Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki-san, whose wife is the current clan head who took care of Karin-chan, after her son found out just how badly they were treating her, and you, here in Kusa.”

Both Uzumaki women had tears in their eyes at that, to know that they would be welcomes in Konoha, under the guidance of an Uzumaki matriarch once again, was like a dream come in.

Tsunade took a step forward, “May we come in?”

Ursa took a step to the side, “of course, please, should I put on tea?”

Tsunade shook her head, “I don’t think that is needed, I will just be checking both of you over here, to see if it is possible to travel right now and if we can use the way we came here – seeing as it does put a bit of a strain on the body.”

Both women nodded, taking a seat as Tsunade approached them and lit up her hands with green chakra. A frown soon made its way onto her face.

“You are both almost totally dry of chakra, just a little bit more and it would be over.”

Both women nodded, again, knowing or better yet, getting confirmation on what they already suspected.

With a few hand signs, Tsunade pressed a hand to the wooden floor, summoning Katsuyu to her in one of her smaller versions, asking the slug to split into two smallish ones to replenish the women in front of her.

“My summoning partner, Katsuyu will help you replenish enough chakra to be able to travel to Konoha with us, even if I will be putting both of you on bedrest until your reserves are fully recovered. The four of us will pack anything you might need or want to take with you to Konoha.”

Obito, Izumo and Kotetsu made their way upstairs to go and pack clothing for both the women downstairs, as well as Karin. They added some of the stuffed bears they found in what was probably Karin’s room, as well as some keepsakes found on Ursa and Kanna’s rooms.

Tsunade started downstairs, even if both women only asked that she packed the pictures lining the walls and the scrolls in the living room.

Nodding once, the Senju took out a storage scroll and sealed everything in there. Frowning at how light the scroll felt after she was finished. Looking over to the stairs she saw the others coming down, all three of them only holding one scroll each. Betraying that as she suspected, none of the people in this household had a whole lot of possessions.

She shook her head, making a mental note to take this up with Sensei and explain to him that he almost had the blood of two more Uzumaki on his hands, especially since he could have helped them.

Turning towards Katsuyu, the slug nodded once before dispelling herself. Checking for herself, she was happy to note that neither women were as close to death as they had been, even if it would take a while before they would be let off bedrest.

Nodding to Kotetsu and Izumo, who handed her their scrolls and offered both women an arm to support themselves. After that she gave the sign to Obito, the Uchiha using Kamui to get all of them back to Konoha, safe and sound.

After eating lunch at the tower, team 7 went back to their rooms, noting that Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had taken the room directly to their left.

Knocking on it, the blond suggested they spend some time together, in the hoped of letting the days go by faster - after all they would be staying at the tower for 4 more days.

All 6 of them made for a bit of a tight fit in the room, but they managed, enjoying the time spend getting to know each other, or getting to know each other better.

For Temari and Kankuro it was getting to know everyone, as they had no recollection of the future that could have been. While for Gaara it was getting to know Sasuke and Sakura better, as he had been first and foremost Naruto’s friend.

They went to dinner together too, this time it was a buffet style with different noodle dishes, which also included Ramen, much to Naruto and the other’s delight. Making for a very enjoyable meal, with Temari and Kankuro comparing the dishes they ate to dishes in Suna, and Sasuke and Naruto comparing it to dishes both of them had eaten in different countries on both their trips away from the village before.

Going to bed that night was odd and concluded in team 7 pushing their beds together to enjoy sleeping close together, like they did at home.

Kakashi hadn’t been back, but Kurama assured him that the Jinchuuriki at the compound had seen Nagato and Kushina return with Karin, and that Obito and Tsunade had been send out, and returned later that evening with Karin’s mother and grandmother.

With those thought they all turned in for the night, sleeping with a smile on their faces. They would win this, no matter what happened now – not to forget that even if Zetsu showed up, they were more than prepared.

The next few days passed relatively fast all three teams of Oto made it to the tower on the second day. The introduction Orochimaru had done between those teams in the known and the Oto teams made that they were on a relatively friendly basis.

The first Konoha team, after team 7, was team Gai, they came in early the 3rd day, quite proud of making it so fast – only to be slummed that there had already been 5 other teams at the tower, with one of those a Konoha team.

Sakura and Naruto looked after team Gai, a frown on their faces, thinking back on what they became later in life. But right now, Tenten was on a team between two contradictions, Lee still had a long way to go to become the Taijutsu expect like Gai had been, and Neji was still stuck in the mantra of fate.

The end of the third day admitted Bee’s team to the tower, all of them quite dirty and tired, but seemingly very proud of their accomplishments. Bee was accompanying his team as they came through the doors, waving at Naruto, much to Neji’s disgust.

On the Fifth day, a team from Iwa, one of Kiri, and the other rookie teams from Konoha entered the tower, with a lot of noise from Kiba, sadly enough. Kabuto and his team entered at the last possible second, nodding at Naruto before slipping away, no doubt to report to the Hokage that there had been no problems.

With the number of teams making it to the end of the second round, it was no surprise that there would be preliminaries. However, team 7 did feel for team 8 and 10, they didn’t have time to shower and regain their bearings like team 7 had, but then again so was life. As a chuunin it could be that you were send on back to back missions, without a break in between.

All the senseis were invited to stand with their students as Minato entered the arena where the fights would be taking place, a pleasant smile on his face.

“Congratulations to all of you for making it to the end of the end of the second round, you have all proven you have what it takes to indeed make it so far.

However, not all of you will be going through to the third round, for the number of potentials is too great right now, so preliminaries will be health. I will give you, or the one who need it, an hour to freshen up. Unless someone wants to forfeit already?”

Kabuto’s team put up a hand, saying all of them were just to worn out to participate – not that they needed to, team 7 wouldn’t be surprised it Kabuto appeared soon with a Oto headband, as well as a jounin vest – from the way the man looked at them, he knew what they were thinking and nodded.

One of the Oto teams also gave up, the one with Kin, Dosu and Zaku, all of them did look beat, with seemingly broken bones to the boot, making their participation all the more difficult.

The other teams all stayed in the running and were invited to come back to the arena after an hour if they needed it. Team 7, team Suna and Bee’s team stayed in the arena, with Naruto approaching his dad to ask about their new guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444. I also have a channel on discord for my fics, so feel free to ask to be added to that too.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


	30. Chapter 30

The hour before the preliminaries began, went by fast. Those teams who did take the time to freshen up and treat some of their wounds came back into the arena a bit before the hour was up.

Naruto, still standing at his father’s side, jumped down to join his team down in the arena, whispering to Sasuke and Sakura what his father had told him about the ongoing recovery of their new family members. For now they were staying at the clan house, so Kushina and Tsunade could keep an eye out for them and let them rest without them worrying about keeping their house clean and whatnot, after they were declared fit – they’d get the choice of choosing one of the houses in the compound.

Minato cleared his throat, “Once again, welcome everyone, and congratulations on making it so far. While everyone was freshening up, or waiting on the others, all your names were put into a program to decide who will be fighting who in the preliminaries. Please direct your attention to the screen.”

As names began to run through, one of them stopped, soon followed by another.

_Inuzuka Kiba vs. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

Minato smiled at his son, before turning to the others, “will everyone except Naruto and Kiba leave the arena, you can follow the match from the balcony upstairs. As soon as everyone is out, our proctor Jiraiya-sama, will start the match.”

As he said this, the Toad Sannin appeared, next to his student, nodding at everyone in the arena, eyes glittering as he noted his godson standing at the ready.

“If the contestants are ready”, both boys nodded, so Jiraiya called a start to the fight.

Which was over disappointingly quick, Kiba didn’t even think to notice anything different pertaining Naruto and attacked in a move that would have made it difficult for Naruto in an actual genin mindset. But for now, Naruto just side stepped and delivered a hit to the Inuzuka’s neck, knocking him out. He sighed once, as he was declared the winner, and made his way towards his team, a pout on his face at the ease of the match – making Sasuke and Sakura smile.

_Tenten vs. Temari_

This was a fight, that for those from the future, turned out the exact same way. Both girls showed off their skills and how well equipped they were at handling their own skill. But in the end Temari’s fuuton nature was much stronger than Tenten’s weapons – no matter how skilled she wielded them.

At the end however, Temari helped the other girl up, walking with her to her team as the brown-haired girl did get quite the hit on the head. Looking at all people looking at her after that, it was appreciated and a grand gesture from the Kazekage’s daughter.

_Omoi vs. Suigetsu_

Now this, this was an entertaining match, both boys had a bit of an ego problem, and wanted to show off for their teammates and sensei. However, water and electricity never mix all that well, resulting in Omoi trying to electrocute his opponent, and Suigetsu trying to blast his opponent away with water – at the same time. They both ended up being electrocuted, knocked out and both were out of the exam.

_Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino_

Which appeared to be the same as last time, as well, only this time Sakura’s wasn’t so easily lured by Ino’s harsh words. Nor was the Pink-haired girl so desperate for Sasuke’s, or Naruto’s, attention as she had been the first time around.

Reading their stances, both girls started of in a taijutsu battle, which Ino stopped to get some distance when she noticed that Sakura was a whole lot better than she had been in the academy. Readying her family’s jutsu however, now that she had the room to do so, Sakura had stayed on the other side of the arena after all.

Ino however, never noticed that Sakura had pulled a fist back, not even calling upon her chakra nature, and hit it on the ground, the moment Ino locked onto her for the mind transfer. Needless to say, the Yamanaka jutsu was broken as Ino got knocked out by the flying debris.

More than one person looked at the pink-haired girl with wide eyes after that, recognizing a move used by Tsunade-hime.

Sakura herself however looked over Ino, surprising even more people, when she found out the blond was just knocked out, she hefted her up and brought her to Asuma-sensei, and the others of team 10 – getting a ‘mendokuse’ out of Shikamaru for her trouble.

_Lee vs. Gaara_

Again, a fight similar to the one in times before, only this time Gaara wasn’t on the verge of going crazy, like last time. By the way, the redhead looked at Naruto, he was thinking the same thing. Which only made the blond smile and give thumbs up.

Out of the corner of their eyes team 7 looked at team Gai, all of whom were looking at the beginning match with much interest.

Naruto had to agree, now that Gaara and Shukaku had a great connection, and a much better seal, the redhead could show of just what he could do, both in taijutsu as well as with his Kekkai Genkai.

Lee on the other hand, could show off his taijutsu, increasing his speed when he, like last time, took off his weights and started flitting around the room. Sadly enough, Gaara had the help of a Bijuu who had no trouble keeping up with where the green clad genin was – stepping into the path of a dash across the arena field, making Lee waver in his motion and fall back onto the defence as Gaara started a taijutsu battle.

In the end the strain of taking off the weights and having to battle someone with a much larger stamina than him, became Lee’s downfall, as he just couldn’t keep up anymore, giving Gaara the room to knock him to the ground. Knowing just how important Lee was for the future of Konoha, as well as to his team, Gaara shunshined up to team Gai to set the other boy down. Stepping away just as Sakura approached with team 7 by her side.

“Gai-sensei, can you make sure Lee rests a bit? He is fine, mostly, but he has some inflammation in his legs because of the release of his weights and the duration of the battle. He should be fine in a few days though.”

Looking at her silver haired sensei, she added, “sensei has told me about your ways of training, so I am just warning you to take it easy for a few days.”

Turning she was met with Gai’s wail of ‘My eternal Rival’, and ‘your most youthful student’. Making her secretly smile as she grouped together with her team to listen to the interactions of her tallest sensei and Gai-sensei.

_Akimichi Choji vs. Kankuro_

This had been an interesting fight, between both of them being, technically, long ranged fighter it would be a very different fight than the fights before. Both took the time to show off some skills, especially Choji after Asuma-sensei bribed him with food.

In the end however Kankuro forfeited, knowing without a doubt that he could end up against his own little brother or team 7 in the finals, and that was something he wanted to avoid. He was sure he’d get another chance at becoming a chuunin.

_Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji_

This fight made team 7 wince, remembering what had happened last time, and what was surely to happen this time as well. Neji wasn’t the man they remembered, who was tempered by his friendship with Naruto and the way the blond lived.

Right now, this was a scorned branch member, getting to take out his frustrations on a main house member he believed didn’t deserve the title. Naruto worried his lips between his teeth, while he had known about the crush the Hyuuga heiress had on him, he never reciprocated, but did count her as his friend. Throwing a look at his godfather, the Sannin nodded at him, letting him know he’d watch out so that Neji didn’t go too far.

The match itself, was once again a beatdown, with Neji giving it his all, and Hinata scared to hurt the cousin she held so dear. Leading to Neji being declared the winner after Jiraiya interfered before he could dish out an extra hit which could potentially stop Hinata’s heart.

Without a medic team close, they were waiting in the infirmary of the tower, Sakura came down and administrated first aid, and healed whatever it was she could while Obito called for a medic. With a smile to Kuranai-sensei, when the woman approached, she told her she’d stay with Hinata until team 8 had their fights.

_Aburame Shino vs. Tenchi_

As proven by the next fight, team 8 would be able to accompany Hinata in the infirmary, allowing Sakura to go back to her own team. Anyway, this fight was also over disappointingly fast, most likely because Shino wanted to go to his teammate.

Tenchi, while a great swordsman, didn’t stand a chance once Shino’s hive started to suck at his chakra, knocking him unconscious before he had been able to show off his moves.

_Kimimaro vs. Samui_

This next match was one that had everyone on the edge of their seats, showing just how well both shinobi were matched, as they kept on going.

In the end it was Kimimaro who forfeited, after having an illness for so long, Tsunade did heal him, but he wasn’t in top notch shape yet, much to his ire. He did enjoy his match though and thanking Samui for it – to which the girl proposed they do it again, after he was fully healed.

_Taguya vs. Rukia_

A very nice fight to see between two kunoichi, who both gave the best of themselves. Between Taguya’s sound based attacks, and Rukia, very strangely for an Iwa nin, used suiton in her attacks.

Both girls seamed evenly matched, in terms of chakra and taijutsu. However, Rukia quickly took the upper hand once Taguya got soaked to the bone by a well-aimed suiton jutsu. The redhaired girl forfeited soon after, a sour look on her face at having to do so.

_Sakon vs. Karui_

Was once again over, very fast. After Sakon made a comment about the way Karui looked, the redhead – this is a recurring theme: don’t piss off a redhead – got into his guard and dealt him an uppercut, knocking him out.

_Jugo vs. Kuzan_

Ended when Jugo forfeited, before it even began. The orange haired genin had joined the exams as a support for Kimimaro, but with the Whitehaired Kaguya out of the exams, he didn’t see a reason to keep going though to the next round.

_Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yuuki Haku_

Now this was surprising, with the Kiri nin looking so different than before. But still it was nice to see him again, the same was said from the Kiri side, as the dark-haired genin waved at team 7 as he descended the stairs.

Their fight was an easy going one, Sasuke knew parts of what Haku could do, and anticipated on it. With his sharingan however, Sasuke had no trouble with keeping up with the Hyoton user, even when he started with his Ice Mirrors. In the end it was a matter of speed, which Sasuke won by a large margin.

With the sharingan he was able to intercept Haku as he moved to another mirror, holding the other boy to the ground while he held a kunai to the other’s throat. Haku tapped off, taking Sasuke’s hand as he offered it to pull the other up.

_Matsumoto vs. Jirobo_

Another fight which was over fast, the Kiri girl was honestly outmatched, she did try to keep up with the Oto nin, but that didn’t help her in the end. Within a few strikes, the girl was knocked out by a hit to her head.

_Kidomaru vs. Nara Shikamaru_

In a very Nara thing to do, Shikamaru let the other nin show his moves, before trapping Kidomaru in his signature shadow jutsu leading the Oto nin towards the wall and made him hit his head onto it and knock him out.

As every match was done, the matches for the next round were announced, as well as the date this would take place. All the participating teams were invited to stay, as all the Kage had been invited and would stay until the final round was finished, a month from now.


	31. Chapter 31

Karin had no idea where she woke up, when she finally regained consciousness, the only thing she remembered was the hit from one of her teammates, after which a Konoha team had interfered and saved her.

Thinking for a second, she also remembered the team’s sensei appearing and taking her out of the exams. She had met with…

She gasped; she had met the Uzumaki Clan head. Only to cry on the woman’s shoulder and no doubt dirtying the woman’s clothing. Oh, how she had embarrassed herself. What would the woman think of her now, would she still make her promise true and take care of her, and her mother and grandmother.

Or had she made the wrong impression on her, would she now be send back to Kusa, she didn’t want to go back to Kusa, no one there liked them and only ‘welcomed’ them because of their Kekkai Genkai and the way they could heal their shinobi.

Tears started streaming down her face as she remembered the awful life she’d had in Kusa, how she was never accepted and how both her mother and grandmother were used and abused until they were lethargic and ill in bed, after which they would just take her to the hospital to heal people much to the protest of the other two Uzumaki woman.

She really didn’t want to go back, oh, she hoped she wouldn’t be sent back.

A dip in the bed she was on, let her know someone approached her. So, when hands wiped the tears from her face, she flinched back.

A soft woman’s voice spoke, “Karin-chan, why are you crying?”

Rubbing at her eyes, before opening them, the first thing she saw was a lot of red, looking at the person comforting her she was met with purple-blue eyes, staring at her with a gentle expression. She recognized the person as the Uzumaki clan head, even if the name didn’t come to her.

With a wobbling lip, she bowed her head, “I am so sorry for crying all over you, Uzumaki-sama, it was not the intention. Please let me stay here, I really don’t want to go back to Kusa.”

Before Kushina could say anything, Karin also added, “and my mother and grandmother, would they be permitted to stay here. I’ll even go back to Kusa, Uzumaki-sama, if it needs to be, if only they get to stay here.”

The woman in front of her shook her head, making Karin fear for the worst, before she spoke.

“No worries Karin-chan, no one is going back to Kusa. As a matter of fact, a team was dispatched an hour ago to retrieve your mother and grandmother. After everything I found out about what Kusa did to my clansman, there was no way I’d leave any of them there. I expect all of them back within a couple of hours. I just fear that both your mother and grandmother will be put on bedrest for a while.”

Karin glomped the woman in front of her, hiding her face in their shoulder and just whispering “thank you, thank you, thank you.”

A hand on her head, made her adjust her grip so she was hugging the woman, finally feeling free of what Kusa had been doing to her, finally feeling like she belonged somewhere.

Kushina had to supress a scowl at what Karin had said to her, that the girl, who very obviously didn’t want to go back to Kusa, would if it meant she, as clan head, got her mother and grandmother out. What kind of village raised a 13 year old girl to think that way, no, Karin, nor any of her family would be going back to Kusa, not as long as she lived.

And even after, she was sure Naruto as future clan head would think the same.

Draping Karin back onto the bad, from where the girl had fallen asleep on her, she pulled the blankets over her and smoothed them out. Pressing a kiss to the girl’s forehead, just as she did to her son, and soon to be in-laws.

Nodding once to herself, she rightened herself, leaving the door open so Karin-chan could find her easily should she woke up again. She was really looking forward to seeing Kanna again, and her mother Ursa – it had been since Uzushio was still standing that she’d seen them last.

The transport of Kanna and Ursa went as well as Tsunade had hoped. No complication had occurred and the chakra transfer they had done using Katsuyu had made it so the woman arrived safe and well in the Uzumaki compound, if only a bit pale, but that wasn’t a very pressing matter.

Nodding, she turned to the women in front of her, “seeing as I already told you both of you will be put on bedrest for quite some time. The clan head as agreed to house you in the main house, seeing as she’s almost always home and when she isn’t someone else is there to keep an eye out for you.

We’ve all become very tight knit, even if most of us aren’t blood related Uzumaki. So, you will be most welcomed here.”

Both Kanna and Ursa looked at each other, before looking at Tsunade, “what about after we’re healed? Should we start looking around for accommodations?”

Tsunade shook her head, “there’s still a lot of empty houses here on the compound, so you can just choose one that fits your little family. Let us know ahead of time and I’m sure some of the others will gladly make it ready for you all to live in.”

This had both woman sighing in relief, following Tsunade into the main house and into a room not that far off the living room, where two beds had been prepared.

Setting in, both turned again to Tsunade, “What about Karin?”

Another voice answered, “Karin-chan is sleeping in one of the guest rooms, she woke up a little over an hour ago, asking me if I could go and save her mother and grandmother.”

Both Kanna and Ursa looked up at the sound of that voice, and both started tearing up when they noticed just who was standing there in the door opening.

“Kushina-Hime, but you died! We got word that you died!”

Kushina nodded, “I did, but I also have a son who is known to break the very laws of nature.”

Tsunade huffed, “isn’t that the truth!”

“Both Minato and I are back among the living, Minato is Yondaime Hokage again, and he was the one to send a team to retrieve you. At my request of course. I also asked Tsunade-Hime to accompany them, just to be sure as what we found out, and the things Karin-chan had said didn’t look all that good.”

Both Kanna and Ursa nodded, tears still streaming over their cheeks, Kushina approached and took a seat in between their beds, taking hold of a hand of each woman. Assuring them that she was really here, and they were actually safe, or at least as safe as a kunoichi could be.

“Minato also wrote a missive to the Kage in Kusa, telling them he was taking you back to Konoha, as was the right of a clan head. He also dared them to argue with him, seeing as he wouldn’t back down and just send some of our strongest forces to their doorstep.”

Here Tsunade snorted again, “or you could just send Naruto, and everyone who follows him. Problem solved.”

This had Kushina and Tsunade laughing, knowing that if they asked Naruto would do just that, followed by Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi and Obito, almost all the Jinchuuriki, quite a few Kage, or Kage level shinobi, and most of the Akatsuki.

With Kanna and Ursa looked quite lost, Kushina and Tsunade explained that Naruto was her son, and he had the very strange ability to make friends everywhere. As such they now were hosting most of the Kage, as well as every Jinchuuriki for most meals. As well as another clan member, Uzumaki Nagato, his lovers and most of the man’s organisation from Ame.

Not wanting to give too much details, both woman explained what had happened by glossing over most of the details, but told in such a way that they would be able to follow and make heads and/or tails of what had happened that brought Kushina and Minato back to the living.

As the hour grew later, Kushina excused herself to start dinner, telling both of them they were welcome to join them, if Tsunade approved of it, which the older woman did.

So, smiling one last time at her clan members, and also distant cousins, Kushina took her leave and started dinner for a very busy house this evening.

Karin woke up again, feeling well rested after being able to actually rest and replenish her chakra without getting called out of bed at all hours of the night.

Getting up, she noticed the door was open, so she walks into the hallway, following the scent of cooking down to what was obviously a kitchen.

The same woman as before, the Clan head, was standing there, cooking together with a woman with blue hair which she didn’t know.

The blue haired woman saw her first, and mentioned her to the clan head, who turned around and beamed at her.

“Karin-chan, did you sleep well?”

Karin nodded, not really sure as to what she could say.

“Great! Well then, now that you are awake, my name is Uzumaki Kushina, in case I didn’t already say that. You are welcome to stay here until such a time a compound house has been chosen by your grandmother and mother.”

This had Karin gaping, “they’re already here?”

Kushina nodded, mentioning her to follow, as she asked the blue haired woman to keep an eye on the food.

She was led to a room next to the living room, two beds had been placed in it, and on these beds were.

“Kaa-chan O-baa-chan, you’re both okay!”

With that Karin rushed to hug both her mother and grandmother, glad to see that they were both also in Konoha and still alive. Even if both of them looked a bit pale. She was just happy to see them and know they would never be going back to Kusa.

Another woman’s voice sounded out, “please be careful, girly, I wouldn’t want to deny my patients the ability to eat together with all of us in a bit.”

Looking up, Karin could only gasp as she looked at the blond haired woman standing in the room. Everyone who paid attention in the academy knew who the Sannin were, so to see Tsunade-Hime standing there was quite the shock.

Ursa laughed softly at the look on her granddaughters face, before explaining, “Tsunade-Hime is family, She’s Kushina-Hime’s first cousin and related to us as a third cousin, I believe. She was with the team that came and got us from Kusa, and who made sure we got a chakra transfusion before we came here.”

Karin looked at her mother and grandmother, “but Kusa is at least 2 days travel away, and I know I wasn’t asleep that long. How…”

Tsunade answered, “one of Minato’s students has a space-time jutsu he can access with his sharingan, we used that to get to Kusa, and back, in a fraction of the time it would normally take.”

This had all three women gaping, to know there were still Uchiha around, and to know that one of the students of the Yondaime had access to such a jutsu.

Tsunade grinned once more, before a tall wite haired man entered the room, pressing a kiss to Tsunade’s cheek, and nodding to the three Uzumaki woman.

“Kushina send me in to get you all for dinner, if Hime clears you for getting up at least.”

Tsunade nodded again, signalling Karin to help her Mother out of bed, while Tsunade did the same for her grandmother, helping them outside and seated on one very large picknick table.

After everything Kushina and Tsunade had told them, they were quite looking forward to seeing the group currently living or eating here.


	32. Chapter 32

Sitting at the table outside, none of the newly rescued Uzumaki were disappointed.

Kushina and the woman they were introduced to, Konan, put dinner on the table. For some reason dinner consisted of several dishes mostly made in Fire country, such as Ramen, teriyaki, and soba. But also, several sushi diches, which were native to Uzushio, and several different curries, which Konan explained were native to Ame.

When people started to appear, they found out why there was such a great verity in food.

Namikaze Minato, known all over the elemental nations, appeared in a yellow flash, pressing a kiss to his wife’s lips, before also pressing a kiss to Konan’s cheek in thanks of the meal provided. He was soon joined by an Uchiha, who was introduced as Obito, the one who’s time-space jutsu had gotten them out of Kusa.

Konan meanwhile sat in between two men, one obviously an Uzumaki, who introduced himself as Nagato, and another orange haired man, called Yahiko.

Tsunade-Hime and Jiraiya-sama were joined by their third team member, Orochimaru, who going by the reaction, or lack thereof, by those present was once again allied to Konoha, going by the insignia he carried was different then the Konoha one.

The Sannin were joined by their students, one Kato Shizune and a Yakushi Kabuto.

As soon as these people were seated, all of them greeting the three Uzumaki ladies, others appeared as well. Starting with a girl about Karin’s age with green hair and pink eyes. She ran inside first to drop off the bags she had been carrying, before taking a seat at the table. She introduced herself as Fuu, someone taken in by Minato and Kushina, after her village didn’t appreciate her enough. And as was the deal with them, abused her until Naruto found out.

When Fuu was seated, several Kage appeared, such as A, the Raikage, Yagura, the Mizukage, and Raza, the Kazekage. They were accompanied, by several other nin they recognized as Jinchuuriki by the enormous amount of chakra in their system.

The second to last to arrive were a group of mis matched nin, all carrying an Ame headband, with the exception of Uchiha Itachi, who wore a Konoha one.

They also all took a seat at the table, saying their greeting all around and introducing themselves to the new faces at the table.

The last to arrive was Hatake Kakashi, known student of the Yondaime Hokage, and most likely resident of the house they now lived in as well.

However, when the silver haired nin arrived, it was with a smile on his face, for as much as they could see with the mask still on, and a proud look in his eyes.

“They beat the record!”

This was met with a lot of cheering around the table, even if some of the other affiliated nin did so with a disappointed pout.

Kushina, sitting next to Kanna, animatedly explained that her son, Naruto, and his team mates, Sasuke and Sakura, were in the Chuunin exams right now, and that they had beat the previous record set by the Sannin, to finish this second part of the exam.

This had Karin, Kanna and Ursa also cheering, it was always reason to celebrate the achievements of a clan member. Especially when said clan member was the heir.

As dinner came to a close, and several members created a Kage Bunshin to clear off the table and start doing the dishes. Drinks were taken out and poured, while conversation lulled around, going from how great the food had been to bets about the upcoming preliminary battles, to the last round.

Karin, looking forward to finally being able to strike a friendship with people her own age, had taken a seat next to Fuu, the green haired girl smiling and answering any question the redhaired girl asked.

“What is Naruto like?”

Fuu giggled, as did most of the people who heard the question. Staying silent and contemplating, Fuu answered, “Naruto… Naruto is like the sun, you just come into his orbit and you never want to leave. He had a very warm personality, and on top of that he likes making new friends, no matter where they come from.

He’s also a very good friend, wants all of us to be well and will do anything in his power should we be threatened or otherwise hurt.

Eum, I guess you could say that between the three of them, Naruto is the sun, Sasuke the moon and Sakura is the stars. They all just fit with each other, which is logical since they are in a triad relationship, but they also invite others into their lives and never let go of those bonds that got forged while they did so.”

Fuu was quiet for a moment, thinking about what more to say, even if Karin was already in awe of the person who was the Uzumaki heir.

An other woman, blond, who had been introduced as Yugito, one of the delegation from Kumo added, “he’s also a true Uzumaki in the way he uses fuuinjutsu, I have not yet seen him in action with it a lot, but I know he got Hokage-Sama’s Hiraijin figured out in about 48 hours. Remade it in another 24 hours and was proficient with using it the day after that.”

Both Minato and Kushina nodded at this, a very proud look in their eyes, “Naruto does indeed take after both of us in terms of sealing, not only that but he adapts very quickly and is honestly quite scary when he puts his mind to it.”

Here Obito and Kakashi nodded, shuddering as they thought back about every time, they did a group session with their team, the genin vs them, not that they were really genin, but still. It was always a sparring session that took everything both jounin had to keep up with, as they knew Naruto learned and grew most under duress, add to that, that both Sasuke and Sakura took their ques from him, all three of them grew at an almost alarmingly rate on such occurrences.

Kakashi scoffed, “all three of them are little monsters, with Naruto being the biggest of them all. I still have no idea how he can progress so much in so little time. It’s honestly very, very scary.”

Most of the foreign nin nodded, a smirk in their face, “that’s why all of us betted on team 7 making it to the finals, with either of them winning the match, if they don’t all forfeit when placed against one another.”

Kakashi and Obito snorted, “those three forfeiting? Forget it, they’re going to go all ait against one other, and maybe against Gaara, knowing their opponent can take it.”

Turning to Minato, Kakashi added, “I would rigg the system if I were you, sensei, so none of those four get pitted against one another in the fights at the end of the second round, seeing as they will go all out. And I think a lot of the others will just forfeit at seeing them going at it.”

This had most of the Jounin or Kage at the table laughing at the way Minato paled, but nodded at the suggestion his student had. He should have thought about it himself, he knew his son, and future in-laws well enough to know that they wouldn’t just give up for whatever reason. Not when this could make or break them becoming chuunin.

Even if Minato had already put away 3 chuunin vests for team 7, there was no way in hell that he wasn’t making those three chuunin and entering them in the Jounin competition as soon as possible.

Kushina, most likely knowing what her husband was thinking, smiled and patted him on the arm, “you know what our son is capable off, anata, not to mention Sasuke and Sakura. And from what I have seen Gaara can also hold his own against them. It will be quite the spectacle to see them all in the final round.”

This sparked another discussion between most of the people present about who would win in a who versus who scenario. With Raza being the first to admit that he thought Gaara would finish in 4rd place, as much as he liked his son after they talked it out, and seeing just what the boy was capable off, he also knew or had an inkling of what Konoha’s team 7 was capable off.

Kanna and Ursa enjoyed their tea, and the talks going on around them, retreating to their beds after finishing their cups, tired of the busy day they had. As well as relieved to be back among family in an atmosphere that took them back to Uzushio, and the way dinners, or any mealtime, was spend among family and friends.

Karin however stayed at the table some more, asking both Fuu and Yugito questions about everything. Wanting to know as much as possible about Naruto, and his partners, but also about Konoha, their own links to Konoha, and Naruto, their hobbies, favourite colours.

For once she was glad to have female company who were growing to be her friends, instead of company that only stayed close to her for her Kekkai Genkai, or to keep an eye on her at their parents’ say so.

The following days were spend at the Uzumaki compound, at least for Kanna and Ursa, while Karin, with the help of Fuu, Yugito and Konan picked out a house at the compound to decorate for all for all of them to move into once Tsunade-Hime cleared them.

With the Uzumaki vitality this wouldn’t take too long, most importantly was the fact that Karin, Kanna and Ursa were not called into the hospital so all their chakra could replenish at a normal rate, instead of so very slowly, only to get sucked away again when they were put on shift.

Kushina, and Minato, as well as Tsunade, had assured all three Uzumaki women that they never had to take a shift at the hospital ever again, if they didn’t want to. Knowing that the way they were treated in Kusa, most likely put them off of hospitals forever.

As Kanna and Ursa recovered, Karin, with Fuu, Yugito, and Konan, as well as Yahiko, Nagato and Kakuzu went shopping for furniture to put in the Uzumaki’s new home.

Karin had picked the house on the other side of Nagato’s, so still very close to the main house (Nagato’s was directly next to it, on the left side. The Sannin had the house directly on the right side). Both Kanna and Ursa had approved of it, as it was neither small, nor large, but did have 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. So more than enough for the family of three.

When they exited the 3rd, civilian ran shop which had gone over and beyond to get them to buy from them, Karin had turned to Fuu and asked her about it. The green haired girl shrugged, and said she didn’t know all the details, but Konan said she did.

“Naruto wasn’t treated all that well by the civilians of this village. After Kushina-Hime and Hokage-sama perished sealing Kurama into their infant son. A lot of people believed Naruto to be the incarnation of the Kyuubi, instead of his Jinchuuriki.

This was only rectified when Kushina-Hime, and Hokage-sama came back from the dead and proclaimed Naruto to be their son, always was and always has been. And to be honest I am shocked no one else made the connection. Naruto looks just like Minato in terms of colouring, but with Kushina’s face and eye shape.”

She sighed, “anyway, since this was told, people all over have been going beyond and over themselves to get back in the good graces of Hokage-sama, his wife and anyone known to be associated with them. With your red hair, you’re a dead ringer for being an Uzumaki, something all these shopkeepers most likely noticed too. So, they try to smooch up to you, so you’ll sing them praises when you go back to the compound.”

Karin huffed at that, “so they’re just sucking up because they did something wrong, to a child at that, and now expect that by said sucking up they’ll make everything better?”

Konan shrugged, as did most of their party, “they believe it would work, otherwise they wouldn’t be doing this. Even if none of them ever apologised to Naruto and the way they treated him. Sasuke, Kakashi and Obito stay clear of civilian shops because of that, always direct Naruto and Sakura to shinobi run ones, as they never, or almost never, mistreated Naruto. And those that did, actually apologised as soon as the blond came by again.”

Karin stopped and thought again, “then I think I’d like to visit some shinobi run shops too, I don’t find anything I want to find in the last few shops we went to. And I am very sick of the sucking up they did.”

Konan nodded, and directed the party to the shinobi district.


	33. Chapter 33

Getting out of the tower after the Chuunin exams, team 7 smiled at each other. They had finished the second segment in a record time, beating the time the Sannin had set many years before.

Now, they had a month to prepare for the final part, which they knew they were going to ace, even with the possibility of it getting disturbed by Zetsu, most likely in the match between Sakura and Gaara, and wasn’t that a strange notion. To know that Sakura would have a match against Gaara, instead of Sasuke like last time.

They didn’t worry about giving anything away against Zetsu, as far as they know he wasn’t totally in the loop last time either, more interested in keeping track of the Jinchuuriki. But as he was alone this time around, if one discounted the White Zetsu clones, they could win this without too much trouble.

Once in the village centre again, they made their way to the Uzumaki compound, wanting to officially meet the new members of the clan, now that they were free to do so, after the second round.

Yet, before they could make their way to the compound, they were stopped when their names were called out.

Turning, they found team 10 standing behind them, Ino shying away from all three of them, standing behind her male teammates.

“You’ve all changed.”

Shrugging at what Shikamaru said, Sasuke answered, “you all changed too, we all expected to change. This is after all us growing up.”

Shikamaru hummed, “your personalities changed too, Sakura isn’t running after Sasuke anymore, nor being hurtful and slightly abuse towards Naruto.

Sasuke isn’t out for revenge, I even saw Itachi walking around while wearing a Konoha headband, he doesn’t ignore either of you.

Naruto is still a sunshine personality but tempered by something wise. You think things through, and I saw you standing totally relaxed with other genin. Several who are either from new villages, or who are from a former enemy of Konoha. You’re also not as loud anymore.”

The Nara sighed, “you’re all so troublesome, couldn’t you have stayed the same, now my mind won’t rest until I figure out what is happening.”

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto just laughed, the blond answering, “good luck with that!”

Turning around, Sakura added, “now if you’d excuse me, we’d like to go home. If you need us, you can find us at the Uzumaki compound.”

Taking a few staps, Ino finally spoke up, “Uzumaki compound? But only Naruto is an Uzumaki, isn’t he? Why are the both of you living there? Sakura, what about your parents?”

Stifling, Naruto slid his hand into one of Sakura’s, “I don’t think you are close enough to Sakura to deserve those answers anymore. Maybe one day, but right now, for all we know you’ll use them against her.”

Pulling the pink haired girl along, Sasuke waited for a moment, looking at the blond that at one point had been his fervent fangirl, “you’re not Sakura’s friend anymore, Ino, haven’t been since this whole fangirl thing started, you should think long and hard if you want that back, and get answers, or stay the way it has been these last few years and lose someone who could be an amazing friend. We grew to be a team, Ino-Shika-Cho, and we plan on staying that way.”

With that the Uchiha turned his back to them and followed after his teammates, team 10 saw him taking Naruto’s free hand as they made their way toward the Hokage monument, and no doubt the Uzumaki compound.

Ino started sobbing, “he’s right, I started the whole fangirl thing and here I am expecting answers from a girl I haven’t had a friendly conversation in years. I actually put a boy before a friendship with a girl I really like. I am so horrible.”

Shikamaru sighed, “well, they did let us know where they’d be, and both Naruto and Sasuke hinted at you able to mend that relationship.”

Ino nodded, “but I don’t know how.”

“Then figure it out, you have time, it’s not like they’ll leave Konoha anytime soon. We can just ask our parents where the Uzumaki compound is, when you feel ready to go and talk to them. Alright Ino?”

As the girl nodded, he added, “then please stop crying.”

Huffing, Ino wiped at her eyes, turning to Choji, “you haven’t been saying a lot during all this.”

Choji shrugged, before looking at them, “I think they’re all together.”

Kiba, Shino and Kuranai were seated at Hinata’s bedside, all of them fuming at the treatment het own cousin put her through. Once they came into her room, and Sakura left it.

The medics had told them that she had been very lucky, both because one more hit could have incapacitated in a way that would most likely end her life. But also, to thank the medic that had treated her, because they had most likely saved her life.

Kiba and Shino had looked at each other, and nodded, promising themselves to find team 7 as soon as they left, and thank Sakura for healing the Hyuuga clan heir.

Kiba was also contemplating his fight with Naruto, the supposed dead last, who had floored him in a matter of minutes, not even breaking into sweat.

“Kuranai-sensei, do you know why team 7 has changed to drastically?”

The jounin hummed, “I might have an idea, mostly to do with the fact that they have 2 jounin senseis, instead of just one.”

Before Kiba could complain about that, Kuranai explained what had happened to Uchiha Obito during the third war, and how devastated Kakashi-sensei had been because of that.

“To know that he survived and came back to the village after the Yondaime was miraculously brought to life, I didn’t expect anything else than to see Kakashi and Obito together, especially on the team that holds the Yondaime’s son.

In fact it is quite a relief that they’re together again, in more way than one, before, when we were all younger, we suspected Kakashi to have feeling for Obito, but he never acted on them – never acted on any feeling.

So, to now see them together as a couple, in a very natural way, is something that makes us believe that things will turn out right, even if certain event from the last few months are unexplainable.”

Taking a breath, she continued, “but to get back on to why team 7 progressed to much, all 3 of them are always together, living at the Uzumaki compound with Naruto parents, and an assortment of relatives, if I heard correctly.

Anyway, they’re together 24/7, that forges bonds that are stronger than just being on a team. Not only that, but they’re surrounded by shinobi who have most likely thought them a few tricks. Between the Yondaime, and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, the Sannin, and several Uzumaki, not withstanding the other nin that have been sighted coming out of the compound at times, all three of those have a support system that’s even greater than most clans have at this moment.”

This had Kiba and Shino gaping at her, knowing, or getting to know all of this about team 7 was unreal. They had been the fangirl, emo loner and dead last, seemingly thrown together in a team that wouldn’t last.

But they aced their genin test, and now Aced the first and second round of the chuunin exams. Giving others high expectations for the last round.

Turning back to their female teammate, both Shino and Kiba promised themselves to be better, to emulate team 7, as best as they could. Shino was the only one who had made it to the third round, but that didn’t mean Kiba couldn’t keep on training, if only to be a step ahead for the next chuunin exams.

Gai made sure to take Neji aside the moment the second round was over, to chew him out something fierce for almost extinguish the flames of youth of his younger cousin. By the way, the Hyuuga scoffed and just walked away, Gai was scared for whoever faced the boy in the third round.

He sighed, and shook his head, how come the Hyuuga was so stubborn and saw everything as fate trying to make a way for him, in everything he did.

Gai himself didn’t believe in fate, or in genius, he believed in hard work, and showing others just what you could do – it had helped him get as far as he had, on the same level as a lot of his former classmates, showing his own flames of youth every day.

Turning to Tenten and Lee, he smiled, “I am very proud as to how far you both came.”

Both looked dejected however, stating that they had lost their match.

Gai grinned, “that might be, but Tenten you were pitched against a formidable fuuton user, sadly your amazing weapon techniques wouldn’t have helped you there.

And Lee, you had an opponent with a massive chakra reserve, you should be very proud of how long you were able to stay in the fight, instead of putting yourself down for not winning.

I am proud of both of you, you both did an amazing job at the second round and both of you will get a chance to let your flames of youth burn again in the next exams.”

Both of his students smiled as he said this, glad to have at least one adult at their back. Both of them had come from a non-shinobi background, even if Tenten was the daughter of the best civilian weapon’s smith in the village. Neither of them had a lot of support from outside sources, not with Tenten’s father actually hoping she’d take over his business after he retires, and Lee being an orphan who only had Gai.

“I am sure we can go and ask team 7, and my eternal rival for some help, as for some reason I am not doubting that they will be able to beat this exams, my eternal rival trained them well.

Lee and Tenten nodded, both having taken a liking to team 7, just by seeing them fight. To get to know them too, would be great.

Finally, at the Uzumaki compound, Sasuke and Naruto made sure to hug Sakura to them as the girl let a few tears slip away. Before she and Ino had already put their differences aside, making them best friends once more.

But this wasn’t the case yet, even if Sakura wishes for that to happen. It was also the reason both Naruto and Sasuke hinted at Ino making up with Sakura, because they knew their partner was looking forward to that happening, they could help it along – as to not have to wait until they were placed together on a team to compete in the chuunin exams in Suna (seeing as that wouldn’t be happening this time – this time team 7 would be chuunin after these exams).

Kakashi and Obito came and looked for them, seeing as they had felt all three of them enter the compound, but not come inside the main house.

Obito stopping his partner as he saw the embrace their students were in, as well as the tear tracks on Sakura’s face. He just pulled Kakashi back towards the house, knowing for certain their little monsters would come and find them, if they needed anything.

“Let’s just leave them be for a moment, they just finished the second round of the chuunin exams, maybe something happened after. They’ll come and tell us soon anyway.”

Kakashi nodded, “if I have to guess, they had a confrontation with team 10, the new Ino-Shika-Cho, I saw them following our genin outside. Sakura and Ino were quite close as kids, but they got into a bitter rivalry about Sasuke. I do know they made up somewhere around the second time Sakura competed in the chuunin exams, this time in Suna, and they were friends again after that. I’m sure she misses that, and to be confronted should be hard for her.”

Obito sighed, “for all that those three are forces of nature, they are also only 16 and 17 years old mentally, and 12 and 13 in body. We might get some more of these moments in the future, as they have trouble either connecting to their year mates or remember and react to something from before.”

Kakashi nodded, entering the house again and comforting everyone the genin were arriving any moment now.

Kushina huffed, “I hope so, I made all of their favourites, to celebrate!”


	34. Chapter 34

Meeting the new members now residenting with the Uzumaki clan was done at dinner.

Both Kanna and Ursa were feeling a lot better than before, having been cleared from bedrest by Tsunade. Even if the Senju princess told Minato he wouldn’t be able to put both women as active shinobi again.

The treatment they had received in Kusa had damaged their chakra network with it having to push to the edge of exhaustion more times then was healthy, not only that, but not getting enough time to recuperate had given both women, and Karin to a lesser degree, a chakra system that needed to get used to being used normally again.

Because of this Tsunade had told both women they’d be on non-active for quite some time after this. And if she had any say in it, she wanted both to be put on a desk job or something similar.

Both Kanna and Ursa didn’t see a problem with that, they still planned on helping out the village should they need to. But for now, they were just happy to be away from Kusa, and in the care of the Uzumaki mainline, the future would bring whatever it would bring, no need to overthink on them.

Karin’s chakra network, however, was very much on the mend, and after the girl had asked to be put on active again, Minato had promised to look it over, after chuunin exams. Chances were large she and Fuu would be put on a genin team together even, they just needed a third teammate, seeing as both girls already help the status of genin, just from another village initially.

When team 7 entered the main house, finally, it was to find the whole family ready for them in the garden, the yard decorated, as well as their favourite dishes on the table – ready to start celebrating their amazing victory.

All three of them had blushed, trying to wave away their accomplishments, as they still needed to get to the third round, to be officially chuunin.

Kakashi snorted, “Sensei already put away 3 chuunin vests for you all, there is no way neither of you make it to chuunin in a month’s time.”

Obito chuckled, “he’s right, you are showing an incredible skill set, even to all of us and we know more about how it is like this. Just enjoy this celebration, we’re all incredible proud of you three!”

With that the Uchiha went and caught his genin team in a hug, once more thinking about how it had been and how much he had missed in 2 boys who were family, and a girl who had become one during the war.

They had all three become so strong, already had been so strong when he met them, but to see them grow, both before and now, was something very remarkable. To know that they now had a broader base than they had before, and started way ahead any of their peers, and their former selves, Obito and Kakashi had talked it over and agreed that team 7 would become a team like the Sannin had been, known over the whole elemental nations, and a team that stuck together to compete mission thought to be impossible.

Kakashi hugged his students to him too, before releasing them to the rest of their family, and friends, and leaning on his lover, a soft look on his face as he looked after their little monsters.

“They are going to stun the audience in the third round.”

Obito snorted, “you think! I feel kind of bad for Gaara for already being pitted against Sakura in the first round, the poor boy doesn’t stand a chance.”

Kakashi laughed, “I think he knows that himself too.”

Pointing towards the Kazekage coming into the yard, his children following after him, the redhead had been explaining something to his father, who looked disappointed, but proud. Most likely knowing Gaara will be kicked out of the competition that first round in the third exam.

Once everyone was seated for the feast that Kushina had prepared and enjoyed the meal with the people around them – most of those present congratulation the genin that had made it this far into the exam.

Kushina made sure to introduce her son to their new clan members as soon as they finished.

Sasuke and Sakura standing at his side, a soft smile on both their faces. It made Kushina all warm inside, to know that her son’s partners were all as invested in family as Uzumaki were. She knew Sasuke had, had some trouble with it in the past – but he had grown above it and loved his family, both blood related, the one he was marrying into, and the ones they had made through the heart.

“Naru-chan, Sasuke, Sakura, these are our new clan members, you all already met with Karin. Next to her are her mother Kanna, and her grandmother Ursa.”

All three members of team 7 smiled at the three Uzumaki, verifying what Fuu had already told them, that they fit together like the moon, sun and stars did. Them standing together seemed like something from a novel or some story, both with their very different hair colours. But also, because they were standing close to each other, as if in an unseen orbit around each other.

“Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama, we want to thank you for noticing something was wrong with Karin, and for relaying this to your clan head. In doing so, we too were freed from the treatment we had to endure at the hands of Kusa. We are very happy to be in Konoha, even if we miss Uzushio. Thank you!”

Both older women bowed to them, while Karin followed soon after.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, looking at his mother, before turning to his teammates, all of them smiled to him.

“None of that Sama stuff, if you don’t mind, I know technically we are main line, but I know mom never minded it and won’t act on it, so neither will I. We, all of us, are happy you are here with us and feeling happy and healthy enough to grace us with your company.”

Thinking for a second, before looking at Karin, he added, “I just saw someone in need, and I couldn’t help but help you in turn. That you’re an Uzumaki is amazing, and I love having more family, but I would have done it for any other person too.”

More than one person behind them, echoed that statement, making all of them laugh.

Turning to Kushina, Kanna and Ursa giggled, “there is no doubt that he is your son, Kushina-hime, even with his blond hair, he is unmistaken an Uzumaki.”

Ursa added, “he reminds me of you uncle, Arashi, he was a blond Uzumaki too, they even act the same.”

Kushina smiled softly, she often had to think about her uncle when she looked at her son and saw where Ursa was coming from as the thoughts had been on her mind more than once. If she weren’t so sure Naruto was the reincarnation of Hashirama-sama, she would have thought her son was the reincarnation of her uncle who fell leading the first assault in the fall of Uzushio.

She smiled at Kanna and Ursa, “I have often wondered the same, they do look very alike. I have no doubt that Naruto will become Hokage somewhere in the future, he’d be an amazing Hokage.”

Looking at her husband who was beaming at them, she added, “although he would have been a great Uzukage too, should Uzushio still stand.”

More than one person was nodding along with her statement, some of them remembering the way the blond had led the allied shinobi forces when the initial sections had been decimated. He was a natural born leader, even if his way of doing anything was not conversional. He got everything he wanted to accomplish, done, and in a time span that was almost freaky to see.

Naruto still standing close to all of them, was blushing to his ears, his partners laughing next to him, charmed by the way this sunshine was still so down to earth about his abilities and would sooner brag about others accomplishments, than do so about his own.

Sasuke and Sakura wrapped an arm around his waist, “see Naru, we’re not the only ones who see what an amazing asset you are! Your parents even agree that you’d make an amazing Hokage, and if I remember correctly, you always wished to hear that from your hero, the Yondaime, before you knew he was your father.”

Kanna and Ursa stopped giggling at that, “what do you mean by that, he didn’t know the Yondaime was his father.”

Naruto looked away, suddenly looking very sad, “in an effort to protect me from enemies my parents had made in their career, the Sandaime made my parentage an S-rank secret in the village. No one was allowed to tell me about it, nor was I to know, that’s the reason my official last name is still Uzumaki, instead of Namikaze.

Because no one who knew whose son I was, a lot of the civilians didn’t like me and thought of me as the reincarnation of the Kyuubi, which was also a secret – a SS-one – so they had all this pent up anger, and lashed out to me a lot.

I wasn’t that good of a student, but I always paid attention in history lessons, loving to hear about the previous Hokage, especially the Yondaime, he became my hero and I always looked up to him.”

Turning to his father, he added, “I mean, I look up to him now, but now the Yondaime is my dad and not some unreachable.”

Minato made a slightly squeaky noise, before he was up and by his son’s side in a flash (pun intended) hugging the younger blond to him, his face showing how proud he was of his son, and to know that even before he knew he had been his son’s hero made it all the more worthwhile.

He had missed to much of Naruto’ life, something both he and Kushina had trouble with. They knew they had a chance now, but with their son already a genin, they knew they couldn’t be the parents who coddled and protected him.

But to know that even before, he had made an impact on the younger blond’s life, brought him so much joy.

Kanna, Ursa and Karin looked at the head family with a sad smile on their face, it was so nice to be among other Uzumaki again, even if some of them were adopted into the family, and didn’t hold the rumbustious temper they were known for.

But it still brought them so much joy, to see this again, to be able to experience this again. A family, together, or mostly together in one village, even if part of them had their own village to look after – it still gave them sweet memories about Uzushio and the way it had stood for family first.

While looking at he head family, all wrapped up together, they knew that they would have that feeling again, even if it would be in Konoha, instead of Uzushio. They were together again, and had an ever expanding family, with Kushina and Minato’s policy of semi-adopting their friends into their family as well, none of them doubted that the Uzumaki compound here in Konoha would soon feel like it used to feel in Uzushio.

Always in motion, always full of people and forever filled with the cheers and laughter of a positive accomplishment of someone on the family.

Kushina and Minato enjoyed hugging their son, so very happy that he didn’t shy away from affection but welcomed it every time they wanted to give them. Sasuke and Sakura were the same, if a little but more reluctant in giving affection as Naruto did. Having Obito and Kakashi close by, also helped, as both of Minato’s students felt like they had to make up for lost time and loved showing that in the way they hugged either her or Minato, or the way they showed affection to their students or friends.

Kushina wiped a tear from her eyes, pressing a kiss to Minato’s lips, happy to have this, to feel this alive again, and to have a family once more – one she hadn’t had since Mito-Hime had died, back when she was a genin.


	35. Chapter 35

Gai had been the first who took his students to the Uzumaki compound, he had after all visited it before, when Kakashi as a kid had lived there with Minato and Kushina. He had been quite stumped to find out it was much livelier than it was the last time.

Entering through the main gates, he was surprised to see multiple people running around. Team 7 he recognized, as well as the team from Suna, but the two other girls, one obviously an Uzumaki and the other mint green haired, were some he didn’t know.

Naruto was the one who noticed them, and who let the others know they had visitors, it seemed the Uzumaki clan heir had budding sensor abilities, as they were quite a bit away from the compound entrance.

The two unknown girls disappeared, most likely to go and get Uzumaki Kushina, while team 7 approached, the Suna team staying at a distance, but showed as much of a smile as the approaching team 7 was doing.

“Good day, Gai-sensei, Tenten, Lee.”

Smiling at Naruto, Gai nodded, “good day, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san. You wouldn’t happen to know where my eternal rival is at, would you.”

Smiling, all three of them pointed towards a tree not that far from where they had all been standing, Kakashi’s silver hair popping up from between the leaves, his mask askew, which was explained when the Hatake touched down, followed by Uchiha Obito.

“Kashi, we’re going to look for Karin and Fuu now, alright? They’re both still not totally sure of themselves in front of the other nin of Konoha.”

Kakashi nodded at his team, looking after them, and the Suna team as they made their way towards what Gai remembered to be the main house.

“Gai, what can we do for you today.”

Gai smiled widely, “my eternal rival, I was hoping you’d have some tips for my amazing students here, they both wish to train for the next chuunin exams, but I do not know how to prepare them for other nin using ninjutsu, for obvious reasons.”

Kakashi eye smiled, Obito smiling along with him, “I’m sure we can help a bit, between everyone living here, I think we have every affinity covered.”

Obito nodded, “I’m sure that we can fit in some training sessions with your students, especially after the chuunin exams, but I’m sure we can ask around and get some of the younger people gathered to help for now, if you’d like?”

Gai aped at them, “now, shouldn’t they be preparing for the exams.”

Kakashi and Obito looked at each other and started laughing, “Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are as prepared as they’ll ever be. Gaara already knows he’s going to lose, so he’s taken it easy, Temari is taking time to train when she wants to, but she has already accepted she’s lose to either Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto.”

Gai and his genin were looked at the two jounin in front of them, “you are serious?”

Kakashi looked at Gai, “totally, those three are going to dominate the last round, and I fear to see what will happen to the stadium if either of one is pitted against the other.”

Looking around, Obito added, “I do see you’re one genin short. Do you want to wait until the Hyuuga can join us, or…?”

Gai shook his head, looking away, “Neji is not seeing in that what he did to his cousin was the wrong thing to do, I fear, actually fear, for the Akamichi he’ll fight against in the third rounds. I refused to help him prepare because of that, so he’s staying at his clan compound, getting help from the jounin there.”

Kakashi shrugged, “I guess some things just can’t be helped, he’ll get his ass kicking at the third round from one of my cute students, don’t you worry.”

Gai looked a bit unsure of that statement but sighed and smiled at the other two jounin.

“You will have time for some sparring?”

Kakashi nodded, while Obito looked back, to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, guiding Karin and Fuu back towards them, Gaara and Kankuro following after them.

“Temari is training with her dad now, but we are more than willing to help you. Ninjutsu is particular, right?”

Nodding at the blond when he spoke when he stood next to his senseis, he smiled as the blond continued, “great, that gives you a Doton user in Sakura, a Suna user in Gaara (it’s actually a Kekkai Genkai), a Raiton and Katon user in Sasuke, and a suiton user in Karin. Fuu and I are special cases, well be the heavier duty try-outs, if you will.”

Tilting his head at Kakashi, the jounin held up first 9 fingers, followed by 7, making Gai pale, looking at the two Jinchuuriki in front of him. He didn’t tell his students what the fingers meant but was happy that the Jinchuuriki were staying out of this, until Kakashi whispered to him to Gaara held the Ichibi.

Team 8 were the next ones to make it to the Uzumaki compound, coming over a few days after Hinata was released from the hospital, even if the girl was still told to take it easy and walked with crutches to support the multiple fractures her leg had sustained.

They had asked Kuranai-sensei to take them to the Uzumaki compound, after they had explained they wanted to thank Sakura for the healing she did on Hinata, as well as ask some help for the next stage, for Shino, and help in general, for the next time, for Kiba and Hinata.

Proud of her students to want to go and seek help from others, Kuranai had agreed, and asked Kakashi next time she saw him in the village centre when they would be able to stop by.

Kakashi had smiled and told her she was welcome whenever, but if she wanted some help with training her students, she should come on Tuesday or Thursday afternoon, as they were the days they already helped Gai’s students (except for Neji) with the sale thing. He explained it could be a bit of a bonding exercise for this new generation of shinobi.

Nodding, happy that Kakashi was open to such an idea, and was already helping Gai with his genin, gave her comfort to know that they would be able to help her team too. So, she had offered to take her team to the Uzumaki compound the following Tuesday, after telling them what would be happening.

Kiba and Shino were happy to have more people to practice with, after all, they had been very impressed with not only team 7, but also with team Gai (even if all of them were secretly relieved Neji wasn’t with them).

As they entered just after noon, Kiba started sniffing around, his mouth watering from everything he could smell.

“Someone’s making really good smelling food out here, maybe we can take a look.”

Following the Inuzuka’s nose they were brought to what was obviously the main house, Kakashi waiting for them outside, a slight smile on his face.

“You’re here early.”

Kuranai nodded, “you did say Tuesday and Thursday afternoon.”

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, and nodded, “that I did, normally team Gai appears around noon, seeing as we eat here at half past, after lunch we go over the last training session to have a good base and to let the food digest before we start sparring.”

Kuranai blanched, so she had disturbed their eating moment.

Kakashi, having sensed her dejection, waved a hand, “nah, is my own fault for not telling you, you’re more than welcome to join us at the table though, I knew there’s always enough food to go around, seeing as we’re such a large group, if everyone comes over to eat.”

A voice sounded from the inside, “Kashi, are they staying? Are there any food allergies I need to know about?”

Looking over Kuranai and her genin, Kakashi turned around “none that I know of, but Inuzuka eat more meat than usual, and Hyuuga and Aburame take to a more vegetarian diet.”

As he said this, he shocked the genin in front of him, only making the silver haired man smile more. A red haired woman appeared over his shoulder, her face and eye shape making them suspect this was Naruto’s mother.

“That’s alright then, we always have a large variety of food available, including meaty dishes, and some vegetarian ones. Feel free to go around the house to the garden, we set up the tables there.”

With Kakashi showing them the way, they entered a large garden, filled with a koi pound and a lot of beautiful flowers planted all over. Just outside of the house, one large table had been set down, made of wood, which housed quite a few people already, making team 8 worry that they wouldn’t fit on it anymore.

Before they could say anything, or excuse themselves, the same red haired woman appeared; “Obito, Naruto, could you extend the table some more? We’re running out of room.”

To the surprise of team 8, Obito, obviously an Uchiha, and Naruto approached the table and extended it somewhat, making more than enough room for all of them to sit on, which left them gaping.

“Mokuton!?”

Naruto and Obito grinned shyly at that, but both nodded, “Obito-nii was an experiment gone wrong, but mine is a latent gene which awoke recently, we’ve been using it to make sure we have enough room to fit our guests every evening.”

Looking around, with everyone now seated, team 8 could see mas of people gathered here, besides team Gai, and Naruto’s team and family, there was also the Kazekage and his children, the Raikage with a few of his shinobi, the Sannin and their students, the head of Ame and his partners, the Mizukage with a small entourage, and some Iwa nin.

Kiba whistled, before looked at his sensei, “you weren’t kidding when you said team 7 had more backing than most of the clans here in Konoha.”

This had everyone laughing, introducing themselves and enjoying the great meal that had been prepared for them.

Team 8 made a silent agreement to come around at least once a month, enjoy a great meal with amazing people and get some diverse training in. More than one person told them they were more than happy to help them with those things they struggled with.

Team 10 were the last to find their way towards the Uzumaki compound, having waited until Ino was ready to make the step and speak with her former best friend on what had happened between them, and what was going on with the pink haired kunoichi.

It had taken them two weeks into the month break before they approached Asuma-sensei with the notion that they wanted to visit the Uzumaki compound, primarily for Ino to talk to, and make up with, Sakura.

Asuma had grinned and told them he’d take them to it the next day, which was a Thursday.

“Apparently team 7, and others as the Uzumaki compound have been helping team 8, and team Gai prepare for this chuunin exam, or for the next one to come. So, I was planning on suggesting we join them as a sort of multi team bonding exercise, but you coming to me with the question to go, is fine too.”

All three of his genin nodded and accepted the plan to go and visit the Uzumaki compound, and team 7, tomorrow.

However Ino stayed up late to brood over what she could say, would say and wanted to say to Sakura, giving her very little sleep that night, and it showed when she met up with her team just before noon.

Asuma has assured them it would be fine for them to eat at the compound, having gone there yesterday to ask Kakashi, as well as Uzumaki Kushina, if it posed a problem – as he had heard from Kuranai how amazing the food was.

Kakashi had waved him through, and Kushina-hime had assured him it was not an issue, only asking about allergies or dietary plans she should follow. As there were none, she had nodded and told him to bring his team over around noon the next day.

So, that’s what he did, standing at the gates just before noon, looking in awe at the people he saw running around. His students seemed to be in the same state of mind, going by their wide eyes and slightly slacked mouths.

Sasuke and Sakura were the ones to let them in, telling them that Naruto was busy with something clan related.

Before they could lead them towards the main house and the lunch that awaited them there, Ino had glomped her once-best friend and started to cry.

Apologising for everything she had said and done to the pink haired girl, especially because it had been all for a boy who didn’t seem to look at them. She had followed the masses and had in turn forced Sakura to do the same, as the pink haired girl didn’t want to be bullied again.

Sasuke had exchanged looks with his teammate, before beckoning the others of team 10 to follow him, so the girls could have their talk in a somewhat private setting. Exchanging small talk, he lead them all towards the main house and around, into the yard, where almost all of their guests, or family, were seated waiting for the amazing meal the Uzumaki women had put together this time.

With nothing better to do, as they still had to take it easy, Kanna and Ursa had taken to helping Kushina in the kitchen for mealtimes, reminding all three women of times in Uzushio, when they would kook together for the family.

Ino and Sakura joined them almost half an hour later, both with red eyes, but their hands clasped together, making Sasuke and Naruto smile at each other, knowing they had given their partner her best friend back.


	36. Chapter 36

The remaining two weeks of the month break, went by exceedingly fast, especially for the genin who spend two days a week at the Uzumaki compound, after getting an open invitation to do, so they could train and get instructions about things none of their senseis could.

Team 7 was by far the most advanced, but they weren’t arrogant about it. They helped their year mates and team Gai with ninjutsu, taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Always under the watchful eye of the jounin senseis that took part in the exercise, even if it were to socialize with each other, or with the other people living, or milling around at the compound.

In those two weeks all of them had bonded and were rooting for team 7 to take this final round by storm. Which no one, not even foreign shinobi, had any doubt about.

Ino and Sakura had made up, and the pink haired girl had told her best friend that she had a huge row with her parents, when they didn’t want her to train as much as she did or spend as much time with her teammates as she did. Something she didn’t want to keep taking, she wanted to be a kunoichi of Konoha, with all the things that were expected of her. With parents being so against it, hoping she stopped after reaching genin and marrying someone wealthy, she had just given up.

As a genin she was considered an adult in the eyes of the law, even if their jounin sensei could counter anything you did or asked, as your superior officer. But anyway, with Kakashi-sensei’s blessing, she had moved out of her parents’ house and into the Uzumaki compound.

Ino, after several sessions at said compound, could only agree that this was the perfect environment for a budding shinobi or kunoichi, people from all over where gathering there every day, so finding someone to teach you something new wasn’t an issue.

And between them, and the other younger kunoichi, it helped to have so many inspiring role models to model themselves after. It did help when you got to meet Tsunade-hime, or her apprentice, Shizune-san. Kushina-hime was a whole different calibre, but no less awe-inspiring. And the same could be said about Mai-san, Yugito-san, and Konan-san.

But in the end, it helped all of them prepare for the exams, especially Shikamaru, Choji and Shino, and helped the others to get a better start for competing in the next exams. Kumo had offered to host them, and between the better relations, and meeting with A, Bee and some other Kumo jounin, Kuranai and Asuma were convinced their students could take those.

The morning of the final round, most of the genin had gotten up early, wanted to get spots in the arena to cheer on their friends as they participated in this last round.

Both Gaara and Temari, going against Sakura and Naruto respectively, had already said they were going to show what they are made of, but neither expected to win against a member of team 7.

Getting seated, they watched other people trickle in as well. The contestants taking the bottom row, just below the stands to gather and get ready for this.

Fuu and Karin had bonded with Ino, Hinata and Tenten, and were accompanying them. All girls sitting together surrounded by Kankuro, Kiba and lee.

Tsunade-sama was down in the arena, staying behind Jiraiya-sama, who was once again proctor. Tsunade-sama had been asked to oversee the healing of anyone in need of that, after the preliminaries, to make sure a medic-nin was on stand-by in the arena, instead of outside of it.

Minato-sama, Kushina-hime and the other Kage, or what dubbed as them, were seated on a platform giving them all a great image of the imago, as to be able to judge their genin and decide who was to make chuunin.

With everyone present, Jiraiya cleared his throat.

“Welcome all, to the last round of these Konoha chuunin exams. As you are aware, already being in this round makes you eligible to become a chuunin, even after a forfeit. All the genin present, have shown themselves to be what we need in a chuunin.

Without further waiting we will be beginning the first match.”

_Sabaku no Temari vs. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

Getting down, both Temari and Naruto bowed to each other, and to Jiraiya, as well as to the Kage seated behind the Sannin.

Naruto had a small smile on his face, with Temari showing one as well. They had agreed to let Temari show off some of her moves before she forfeited.

When Jiraiya opened the match, Naruto made sure to adjust his speed to that of Temari and let her show of her moves with her fan, as well as some independent fuuton jutsu, and some taijutsu. However, none of the attacks landed, and Naruto was too good at taijutsu to let this get to him.

So, after 20 minutes, Temari forfeited, stating that she had spared with Naruto before and knew she wouldn’t last and lose anyway.

Jiraiya grinned, “winner by forfeit, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.”

Both walking towards their own teams, Temari smiled at team 7, before turning to her younger brother and wishing him good luck.

_Sabaku no Gaara vs. Haruno Sakura_

As the next match was announced, the genin made their way towards the arena, both of them having made the same agreement as Temari and Gaara. Mostly because Gaara was very aware that one hit from Sakura could knock him out.

As the match before, they bowed to each other, to Jiraiya, and to the Kage, before starting as the watch was opened. Gaara as expected, went after Sakura with his sand, only for the girl to counter that with a well places Doton jutsu. He tried to engage her in taijutsu, just to show what he could do, before forfeiting as Sakura started gathering chakra into her hand, no doubt to want to punch the ground to give him the disadvantage.

“Winner by forfeit, Haruno Sakura.”

_Hyuuga Neji vs. Akamichi Choji_

This one was over before it began, with Neji glaring at the Akamichi clan heir, he looked at Shikamaru and Asuma, and forfeited before the match even began. He would have liked to show off what he had learned, but he didn’t want to do so with fear for his own life.

Asuma, Shikamaru and Ino had agreed with him, and told him that if he didn’t feel like fighting Neji, after what he did to his own cousin, he shouldn’t have to.

“Winner by forfeit, Hyuuga Neji.”

The Hyuuga scowled, but went back to Gai’s side, even if the jounin was secretly glad Choji had forfeited.

_Aburame Shino vs. Samui_

This was a very nice match, the only problem was between Samui’s lightning nature and Shino’s bugs, the match ended with both of them being declared unfit to continue fighting.

Samui had used up most of her reserves, both in the fight, as well as her chakra being drained by Shino’s bugs.

Shino on the other hand had lost some of his hive to the electric current Samui had running over her skin, but also a lot of chakra in using his hive so extensively in this match.

Neither could go through to the next round, but bowed to each other, Jiraiya and the Kage anyway, both of them happy with how far they had come.

_Rukia vs. Karui_

This match started well for the Kumo kunoichi, except she got agitated as the other girl kept het attacks at bay with her suiton and Hyoton nature, meaning that Karui didn’t have any choice but to give up, as her chakra was nearly depleted.

Bowing to the proctor, and the Kage, as well as each other, both girls went back to their teams, even if Bee told Karui that she needed to take a lesson out of this and learn to use her chakra more sparingly.

_Kuzan vs. Uchiha Sasuke_

Sadly, enough for Kuzan, this match was over before it even started. With the genin bowing to the proctor and the Kage, before bowing to each other, Sasuke unleased a stream of fire which the other almost didn’t dodge.

With a suiton ability, he though to counter the Uchiha’s katon, only for said Uchiha to switch to Raiton and knock the other boy out when he got electrocuted.

“Winner; Uchiha Sasuke.”

_Jirobo vs. Nara Shikamaru_

After giving respect to the people that they needed to give it to, by bowing, the genin started their fight with Shikamaru obviously in the disadvantage. However, Jirobo made the mistake of going for the shadows, which made him as easy target for the Nara’s shadow possession jutsu.

Within moments of that happening, the other nin held a kunai to his own throat, forcing him to forfeit.

“Winner by forfeit; Nara Shikamaru.”

A small break was issued between the rounds, giving those still in the exam, the rest they needed before they started this again.

With everyone took a small break, Jiraiya called for everyone’s attention, announcing the next match.

_Nara Shikamaru vs. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

As before with Temari, Naruto made sure to keep it all on a slower speed, to give Shika the possibility to show off a bit. As a fellow Konoha nin however, Naruto knew to avoid shadow, meaning the Nara had to resort to taijutsu and ninjutsu, which weren’t his strong suits.

As expected, Naruto won, even after making sure to adapt.

“Winner: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.”

_Rukia vs. Hyuuga Neji_

The kunoichi, most likely having gotten scared after seeing what the Hyuuga had done before, forfeited. Letting Neji stew, and it showed, as his glare became glacier cold and his sneer took over his whole face.

_Haruno Sakura vs. Uchiha Sasuke_

The first team 7 match was a spectacle, between Sasuke’s speed, Sakura’s punches, and both of their elemental natures, more than one person was glad they didn’t need to be the one fighting. Both showed off to everyone watching, still keeping it down low, as Sakura couldn’t compete if Sasuke, or Naruto, want all out.

In the end it was that which made her lose, Sakura’s chakra reserves ran out, after several punches and multiple Doton and Suiton attacks. Making fer forfeit.

\--

The last round followed closely after, with the winner of the first set, to go against Sasuke.

Neji stormed up the field, a grin on his face and a cold look in his eyes. Naruto however wasn’t bothered by this and just grinned at the other, which seemed to irk the Hyuuga all that more.

When he started sprouting about fate however, Naruto actually laughed.

“There is no such thing as fate, all you accomplish is because you work for it. It you think everything is fate, I shouldn’t be here, after all I graduated as last of my class. Yet, if you’d ask any of them, they will also tell you I was the one who made the most progress these last few months.”

Neji scoffed, sprouting fate some more, before getting ready to attack Naruto, the Jinchuuriki not even bothered, he knew how to open up his chakra points should Neji be able to close them. It also helped that with Kurama’s chakra in his system, closing them off would be much harder.

At the end of the match, Neji wasn’t even conscious, Naruto having taken to dodge every hit, kick or attack thrown at him. Making the Hyuuga lose chakra rapidly. Even a kaiten wasn’t able to keep the blond at a distance, and with Neji using multiple of those, he had out for the count before Naruto even had to lift a finger.

He kept mumbling that he needed to win to show for something, with Naruto just crouching next to the other boy and telling him that friendship and comradery would bring him much further, so think about it.

As Tsunade looked Neji over and had him transported to the infirmary, she smiled at Naruto, having heard what the blond had said.

Grinning widely, Naruto looked at Sasuke, the Uchiha jumping down so they could start their match.

However, before Jiraiya could open it, an ANBU appeared by the Hokage, whispering furiously. A frown came onto Minato’s face, as Naruto suddenly felt the presence of someone long ago.

Turning to Sasuke, he added, “about 200 White ones, and I feel the black one approaching.”

Turning to Minato, the Hokage put a stop to the match, much to the displeasure of the audience. He asked everyone to get to the bunkers as soon as possible, as an unknown force was invading. Nodding to Naruto and Sasuke, both of the ‘genin’ disappeared in a shunshin, hoping to catch Black Zetsu before he could do anything.


	37. Chapter 37

They never got very far, as the spectre in question appeared next to Sakura and had a hold on the pink hair. She kept on trying to get lose, more than one person wanting to go and help their friend. Yet, Naruto and Sasuke approached, slight grins on their faces.

“Hey Sakura, give him a love tap will you.”

To the confusion of the others around, Sakura stilled, before swinging a fist right at the spectre’s face, making him fly backwards and letting her go, even if some of her hairs were pulled out in the process.

Nodding Naruto made a clone to accompany her, “you go and look for white Zetsu clones, I’ve been gathering nature chakra, and I know Gaara and dad are attuned enough to also look for the abnormality.”

Sakura nodded, kind of disappointed she wouldn’t be here to see the fight but knowing that Sasuke and Naruto were the best choices for a fight with the third son of Kaguya. To seal him up tight enough, that he wouldn’t pose a problem anymore.

As expected, Zetsu recovered quite fast from the hit dealt to him, but knew he was at a disadvantage.

Grinning he turned towards the Uchiha of the pair, trying to persuade him that he could give the boy what he needed to exact his revenge.

Sasuke just laughed, much to the confusion of those around them.

“Why would I need revenge, I already got that the person who ordered the Uchiha massacre is dead and has been dead for quite some time.”

Zetsu hissed at that, not having calculated that in his plans, he tried to persuade the Uchiha to help him, to get the ultimate eyes, as he knew how Madara had evolved his.

A lot of people, mostly shinobi, stayed behind and were watching the exchange with interest.

However, when Sasuke turned and looked at the spectre, a glint of something purple was seen in his left eye.

“Why would I need your help, when your older brother was the one to help us before, and who helped us this time as well.”

With a screech, Zetsu attacked, grabbing at the eye in Sasuke’s left eye socket, fearing that everything he had worked for now would come to ruin. He should have known something was wrong the moment all of the Akatsuki disappeared. Nagato and Obito at the forefront.

“You… Mother send me back to finish her work.”

Naruto finally said something, “like we are going to let you, face it, you are outnumbered, heavily so. There is no backup here for you, only on our side. Your plan won’t get you anywhere.”

Outside the arena, Sakura, Kakashi and Obito ran around accompanied by a Naruto clone with sage mode active. Looking around, finding, and destroying white Zetsu clones as they encountered them.

Because of their swift actions, the only ones injured where those at the gate. But even that was solved fast with several medic nin getting to them before they mere in mortal danger.

Seeing as the Naruto clones were in sage mode, and had some of Kurama’s chakra in them, they clone themselves multiplied when they met one of the Akatsuki, or a jounin that wanted to help but couldn’t sense the difference in a person and a white Zetsu.

Within moments the invasion was contained, with several people able to sense the difference between a regular person and a white Zetsu clone, the clones were disposed of at an alarmingly rate, with the help of Konoha jounin, but also of the other jounin still residenting in the village because of the chuunin exams.

It gave them all a sense of comradery and helped those still holding grudges to let go of them, fighting together created a special bond, as proven before, and left a lot of the people in Konoha with friends from some of the other villages.

Sakura, Kakashi and Obito, knowing what to expect, did the explanation to anyone willing to listen. Telling them that even if this person looked like someone they knew; it was done so deliberately. Those is possession of sage chakra or having access to it through their Bijuu (in the case of Gaara) could sense the difference in chakra, even if a normal person could not.

It made for a quick work, as there had been only 300 clones, and Konoha alone counted a population of 500 shinobi, add the other villages to that, and it was having the right tools and disposing of this threat.

Back in the arena, Naruto and Sasuke were keeping Zetsu busy, he couldn’t touch them, and without the Gedo Mazo close by, he also couldn’t extract any of the Bijuu. The spectre knew he was fighting a losing battle, but didn’t want to give up now, not when he had gotten so far.

He knew he had brought his mother back before, and had been hoping to do so again, to make sure she succeeded, with everyone much younger than they had been the last time he stood opposite of them.

Only to find out that his oldest brother had once again prevented that, by sending back team 7, and Obito. Giving the Jinchuuriki here the means to remember as well, seeing as all the other Bijuu chakra had been present in Naruto as well.

Similarly, Nagato remembered because of his connection to the Gedo Mazo, taking away from him the group of missing nin he had to do his bidding in the first place.

Now, none of them were missing nin anymore, either accepted back in their village, or swearing alliance to Ame and Nagato.

He also knew that both boys in front of him, were only playing with him, both of them are much stronger, and he didn’t doubt that strength, even now. The fact that they were stalling, only brought him more fear.

His answer came when Kakashi, Obito and Sakura touched down next to their teammates, giving him a déjà vu feeling from that last battle, the one before they were all send back into time.

He knew he couldn’t win this; he knew he would disappoint mother with this, and not being able to bring her back, not being able to help her finish that which she had started all those eons ago. The earth wouldn’t become the image of the Ootsutsuki, they wouldn’t rule here. He also knew that this alliance that was going on would be strong enough to fight off even the most resilient of enemies.

He sneered once more, before sinking in the earth, hoping to capture at least one of the other Jinchuuriki today.

As soon as Zetsu disappeared, Naruto had Kurama warn all the others.

A chorus of **“understood”,** telling him that they were all on guard and none of them would be taken today, or any other day.

Rushing out of the arena, they dispersed, looking around for Zetsu, in the hope of finding him before the slimy bastard sank into the earth to wait for another time.

They found the spectre trying to charm Fuu into following it, trying to get her to believe he would be able to help her get revenge on Taki for the way they had been treating her.

Fuu, knowing the others were close had kept the spectre taking, much to the horror of the others who were around them. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Karin had stayed together with the green haired Jinchuuriki, trying to find their way to a shelter.

The moment Fuu knew Naruto was behind her, she ducked, giving the Namikaze the perfect chance to deal a hit to Zetsu, making his fly away once more.

“Fuu, get the others out of here, if needed ask Chomei for some help. The clones are disposed of, but I wouldn’t put it past this bastard to have an ace up his sleeve.”

The other Jinchuuriki nodded and took off to the shelters, being guided by Ino and Hinata.

Turning to the spectre, Naruto grinned, “did you really expect that to work?”

Zetsu growled, “trying never hurt anyone.”

“Give it up, Zetsu, you won’t win, not now and not ever, all of us are aware of what would happen if you succeed and none of us have any intention of letting that happen. You’re hopelessly outnumbered, nothing you can do will bring you victory.”

Hissing, the spectre attacked Naruto, thinking that now he had the blond alone, he might just win against him. A moot point, his desperate people, do desperate things.

Naruto, having frown bored, managed to subdue the spectre, and flared his chakra to sign for Sasuke to come to the place where he was.

The Uchiha arrived not long after, the purple shine of his susano’o active, showing Naruto that his partner was prepared for whatever steps they had to take to make sure Zetsu couldn’t revive once more and make it difficult for future generations.

Looking at the seal on their hands, they were able to seal him once and for all.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as the Rokudo Sennin appeared once more, smiling at this reincarnation of Indra and Asura.

“You succeeded.”

Both boys nodded, “and this time without any serious casualties.”

Hagoromo nodded, “the only ones are on his side of the fight, no one on your side sustained anything but a treatable injury.”

Sasuke and Naruto smiled at that, “to be honest, we were expecting more of a challenge, but we’re glad it got handles so easily. What do we do with him now?”

Hagoromo held out his hands, taking the sphere they had sealed Zetsu in, and smiled, “I will take him with me, to let him stay in the afterlife, so he will not bring Kaguya to this plane ever again.”

“That might just be the best solution, if we were to store him here on earth, who knows what could happen in future generations.”

Naruto nodded at what Sasuke said, agreeing with the dark haired man that it would pose to much of a problem.

Smiling and bowing to the old man in front of him, they wished him farewell. A fond smile coming onto the man’s face as he looked at both of them.

“Thank you for writing this wrong, and to give my children, all of my children, a future to look forward too.”

With those words, he left, Naruto feeling Kurama smiling from inside of him, knowing that Ootsutsuki Hagoromo officially left this world and would look down on them from the afterlife, most likely smiling and thinking back about everything that had happened, as well as the change that happened in the relationship between clans, villages, and even the Bijuu and their human companions.

This was the world he envisioned when he created, or moulded it, all those years ago.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays to those of you who don’t celebrate!  
> Have this little gift from me, an extra chapter outside the usual posting days!

With Zetsu now sealed, Sasuke and Naruto made their way back towards the arena, positive that the Rokudo Sennin would be enough to hold Zetsu in the Pure Lands for all of eternity, giving them, and future generation, one less problem to deal with.

Walking through the village they were happy to see the different shinobi standing together, talking, and laughing, even if some of them were from former enemy villages.

Not that either of them could complain, after all their friendships went farther than any border known right now. To see that also happening to others was like a dream come through, their own, but also the one of the Rokudo Sennin, he had after all envisioned these eons ago.

Enjoying their walk through the village, they were joined by Sakura, who walked in between them, their hands entwining automatically.

They all grinned, Naruto beaming even, “that’s it, we’re safe. We just have to find the Gedo Mazo and seal in away again – to make sure no one can just stumble upon it and use it for something they do not understand.”

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, but kept that for another time, for now they had to get back to exams and win them.

After all, they might have come here to change things, that didn’t mean they wanted to let their duty to their village go to waste. With the memories they had, they knew just how important it was to have a solid team to fall back onto.

If they as team 7, together with Kakashi and Obito, could give the example, and help their year mates and friends to make an even better shinobi from themselves, and of course help the other villages, building onto foundation started before these chuunin exams, the world would look a whole lot different than it had been.

Once in the arena again, looking around, they saw more than one team also gathering again. Most of the spectators were also back to watch the last part of the show. With the invasion under control as fast as they had done, it had carried and would carry for a long time.

Konoha had accomplished a partnership spanning over villages, something that had been talked about, for many years, but had never become reality, until now.

Minato had to smile as he looked over everyone, “after that brief interruption, we’re ready if our last contestants agree to do so.”

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded and jumped down, a thumbs up from the rest of their team making them grin, they didn’t plan on holding back, not with each other.

Jiraiya jumped down too, “last match, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Are the contestants ready? Hajime.”

Naruto and Sasuke grinned at each other, looking up once at the Kage who were gathered, until Minato nodded, giving his permission to let them go all out.

Smiling at each other, both boys started moving at incredible speeds, kunai against katana, ninjutsu, taijutsu and even Kenjutsu.

To the shock of everyone looking, Sakura yelled to them, “stop playing, boys! I want to go home on time.”

Laughter could be heard as Sasuke and Naruto came to a standstill, neither even slightly out of breath, nor neither hurt in any way.

Looking at Sakura, both nodded, “as you request.”

More than one mouth was on the floor as Naruto started to glow orange, the marks on his cheeks darkening, as well as 9 magatama on the back. Sasuke started glowing purple, the outline of his susano’o showing up around him. Not a fully formed one, just as Naruto didn’t use full Kurama mode.

Running to each other again, this time at speeds even greater than before, the hits exchanged could be heard all over the arena, as well as the sound of a kunai hitting a katana. The ninjutsu used, with both of them powered up were frightening as well, with people not in the known gaping as both of them used all kinds of chakra natures regardless of their actual nature.

Turning to Gai, Kakashi added, “see why I was confident they could handle Neji?”

Gai just nodded, to distracted by the amazing fighting he could see in front of him.

Kankuro turned to the Konoha genin he was sitting next to, “now do you get why my siblings forfeited? We knew those two are monsters, with Sakura not that far behind. It’s honestly scary to see them going at it like that.”

All of them were gaping, but nodded, if they had known this and had to fight Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura, they would have forfeited too. This was just out of this world.

Sakura turned towards their group, “what was that Kankuro?”

Kankuro grinned at the pink haired girl, before shouting, “I said, you and your partners are monsters, Sakura!”

The girl grinned, “I should hope so! We’re going to take this world by storm, Naruto still wants to become Hokage, and I think Yondaime-sama knows what a great Hokage his son would be.”

Looking at the older blond they could see him nodding at that, making all of them laugh.

Most of the other shinobi in the stands had to agree that if Kakashi’s team was like this at genin, then what would become of them with some more training. They would actually become monsters Kakashi bragged about.

Talking about Kakashi, the silver haired man was wiping figuratively tears from his eyes, happy that others recognized his students as the monsters they were.

Obito was just laughing at the reaction his lover gave, always the drama queen, but he had to agree that their students were monsters, and it was nice to get the recognition they deserved for helping these kids develop into what they were today.

Jiraiya stopped the fight after half an hour, knowing both boys could keep going, for several days if it needed to be. But no one got time for that, looking at the Kage booth, he saw everyone nod.

“Well folks, our esteemed Kage have seen what they wanted to see. In a day or two we will know who will become chuunin and who will spend another 6 months as a genin. Thank you all for coming out, be careful on your way out, not everything pertaining the failed invasion is cleared away, and we will see most of you in two days’ time.”

Naruto and Sasuke powered down, the orange and purple glow disappearing as they made their way towards their sensei and teammate, a smile on their face.

All three of them were assaulted by their friends when they came outside, all of them asking questions starting at ‘what was that?’ to ‘Can I learn’ and ‘Sakura, what did Kankuro mean, partners.’

Smiling, team 7 just clasped hands and made their way to the Uzumaki compound, their friends following, questions still being asked.

The jounin sensei followed, never one to say no to a meal at the Uzumaki compound, and by the way most of the Kage and their entourage were following, they too were of the same mind. Gai even lead Neji with him, now that the boy had time to think, and an opponent who had wiped the floor with him.

Once in the compound, he had approached his cousin, much to the ire of her teammates, to apologize. And Hinata, the person she was, forgave him without any problems. After all, this was her cousin and she loved him. He was just misguided, and the seal on his forehead didn’t help with that – it didn’t help any of the branch line, something she wanted to abolish the moment she became clan head.

She already knew someone who could help her with that, looking at the blond seated a bit away from her, a soft smile came to her face. She had guesses she’d never had a chance, but he was a great friend to have either way.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting together, laughing as Ino had taken a seat next to her best friend and was asking her all kinds of questions.

Choji, smiling from where he sat next to Shikamaru, laughed, “I called it, they’re all together Ino, like a triad, you had uncles and an aunt who were like that, remember. As long as they are happy, who are we to oppose that.”

The Yamanaka heiress looked at her friend, “I’m not opposing it at all, I just want to know the details, I had to miss years of girl talk with my best friend, you know. And now we have so much more girls to add to those talks.”

As if summoned, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Fuu and Yugito appeared next to the pink haired and blond girl, a grin on their faces.

Sasuke and Naruto relocated closer to Shikamaru and Choji, smiling at the groups sitting together discussing either the chuunin exams, or the failed invasion, or in the girls’ case the latest gossip.

All sitting together, Naruto and Sasuke just enjoyed being among friends and family, especially with the heavenly smell that came out of the kitchen, proving once again that his mother, aunt and great-aunt had magic hands when it came to food.

Before it came out though, Naruto made sure to extend the table once more, to be 100% sure everyone would fit on it. As soon as the Uzumaki women brought the food out, everyone made it to the table and took a seat, enjoying the closeness, the great food and the wonderful stories that were told until deep into the night.

All the older shinobi, even the Kage, entertained the younger generation of anecdotes of their own first chuunin exam, the blunders they did while participating, and the wonder they felt the moment they had gotten their vest.

The day after, several other genin teams were led onto the property, either by their Kage, or by their jounin sensei to meet and mingle with their peers, even if they were from other villages. They did get on well, especially after such a chill chuunin exam. Some, who knew they wouldn’t make chuunin but would stay until the next generation of chuunin was announced, parted with some newfound friends to look forward to seeing at the next exams.

All of them looked forward to it, of course already knowing that Konoha’s team 7 had to make it to chuunin, but several others were doubting, but happy to wait until the next exams rolled around, knowing there wouldn’t be such a monster team competing.


	39. Chapter 39

After the 2 day wait period, every chuunin hopeful gathered in the arena again, this time it was cleaned and repaired from the damages it sustained during the failed invasion.

Some others, who hadn’t made it to the third round, were still there, in the stands, to cheer on their friends who had participated. As well as to see if Team 7 was made chuunin or got promoted to Tokubetsu jounin (the odds of that were split almost to the middle).

Minato smiled at the chuunin hopefuls before him, the other Kage also smiling down at their shinobi that had made it to the last round. Normally this was something that would be announced in their own village after they returned.

But with the peace talks having gone so well, as well as the comradery between their genin, they had agreed to do it all together in Konoha, a few days after the end of the exams.

Which brought them here, again, in this arena, looking over their newest generation of shinobi, as they stood together mingling together regardless of village, much to the pleasure of their Kage, and of course team 7 and the effort they did, together with the Jinchuuriki, to recreate the comradery that had been during the 4th shinobi war (without the war).

Taking a step back, Minato let Raza come to the foreground, the Kazekage smiling down at his oldest and youngest children.

“For showing us your abilities, but also knowing when an opponent is out of your league, you have shown both me, and our allies, what a Suna shinobi can be. For that we grand the rank of chuunin to Sabaku no Temari, and Sabaku no Gaara.”

Both of them took a step forward, beaming at their father, as he handed them their chuunin jackets. Applause could be heard from the stands, with Kankuro being the loudest of them all.

Roshi took a step forward, while not the official Tsuchikage, everyone knew he was to be the Yondaime, smiling at his future shinobi, he stated; “after so long, I had not thought to be here, in Konoha, not like this, among allies to see a future generation of shinobi bloom to be even better than before.

But here we are, and I can’t say how proud I, we, are on what we have seen in this exam.”

Taking two chuunin vests, he smiled at his two shinobi before him, “while a suiton or Hyoton affinity is something not native to Iwa, you have both shown what it means to be a Iwa shinobi, for this, we grant the rank of chuunin to Rukia and Kuzan.”

Both of them approached, still in awe that this was actually happening, Rukia had doubted herself for forfeiting against the Hyuuga, and Kuzan hadn’t been sure he has shown off enough to be promoted in his fight against the Uchiha.

But it appeared both had shown what they needed to show to get the promotion they wanted and worked for. Both accepted the jacket with a bow to their future Tsuchikage, as well as a bow to the other Kage standing behind him.

A took a step forward, a grin on his face as he looked at the two students of his brother, “We, too, did not think to be standing in Konoha one day, announcing our new chuunin to the world. But times have changed, for the better, so I see no reason not to do this.”

Accepting two jackets from an aide behind him, A turned to his two kunoichi, “both of you have done Kumo proud with the way you beat this exam and showed what Kumo is capable off. Because of this, Karui, Samui, I grand both of you the rank of chuunin.”

Both girls collected their jacket, bowed to Kage, and turned to beam at their sensei, Bee, in the stands with Omoi waved at them, and gave a huge thumbs up.

Minato stepped up again, grinning wildly at his own shinobi, “it’s a great day for Konoha, and for our comrades, to see so many great shinobi standing before us. I offered to go last, as we decided on doing things a little bit differently today.

For starters, for showing clan techniques with great precision, as well as showing just what a Konoha nin is made of, I grand Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino the rank of Chuunin.”

Both boys grinned as they approached their Yondaime to claim their new jackets, bowing to their own Kage, as well as to the other Kage behind him.

Minato turned to the shinobi in front of him again, “normally we ask newly minted chuunin to wait several years to attempt the jounin exam. However, we have all agreed to make an exception for the next team to be promoted to chuunin. Because of your drive, prowess, and determination, you all have an invite to the jounin exam in just under a year time. That is if you feel up to it.”

Kakashi, of all people, yelled down from the stands, “I’ll make sure they’re ready, sensei!”

Laughter came from everyone, to know that Kakashi went from abhorring having a team of genin, to voluntary making sure his team, now promoted to Chuunin, would break a record in becoming jounin as well.

Minato grinned, “that it is with great pleasure, that I grand the rank of Chuunin to Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.”

Team 7 cheered as they stepped up to their father (-in-law) to receive their vests, beaming proudly as they bowed to the Gokage, before turning and beaming up to where Kakashi and Obito were standing.

All of them sure, without a doubt, that they would beat the Jounin exam, just as easily as they did the Chuunin ones. The fact that there was an exception made for them to participate not even a year after their promotion to chuunin spoke a lot of the impression they had made on the villages leading body.

Minato nodded, “for those gathered here without the promotion, I urge you to go over your own moves, your way of fighting, and maybe even your way of thinking. You might be a good shinobi, but you are not, yet chuunin material.

Train, think, and grow, and we will look forward to seeing you in the next chuunin exams, hosted by Kumogakure in 6 months’ time.”

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura made sure to come with the others when it was finally time for them to take another exam in Kumo, cheering everyone one.

After the last exams, they had made the bi-weekly training sessions official, with everyone welcome to join in. Most did, expect when they were on mission.

Neji even joined, much to the pleasure of his team, and slight displeasure of Kiba and Shino. However, the older Hyuuga apologised once again to his younger cousin. Who after talking to her father, fighting with the elders, and in the end just had Naruto and his parents yell at them, managed to abolish the caged bird seal, relieving the branch line from having to be branded.

Their reputation had succeeded them, it seemed though, when nin from all over stared at the group of inter village shinobi, just walking through Kumo, talking, joking, and betting on the exams taking place there.

All of the other Konoha nin of their generation made it to chuunin this time around, credited both by them, and by multiple Kages, because of the training they did together with each other and team 7.

Team 7 on the other hand trained together on any given moment, mostly accompanied by Obito and Kakashi, but on occasion by one of the Sannin, or other assorted shinobi.

It took no one by surprise when they did indeed beat the jounin exams, in record time too, showing the world just was an asset they were, and to not mess with Konoha (not that anyone seemed to be thinking about that, but it was always nice to send such a message.)

Even years after, there would still be talks about the team that conquered the jounin exams with such efficiency.

It also helped, that even though none of them ever took a genin team, they were known to be the place to go, if one needed some training, or wanted to give their team the experience of training in a much larger group.

Most jounin senseis had heard of the things team 7, and Kakashi and Obito, had done for the other teams that had been in the running when the chuunin exams took place, as well as after, to prepare all of them for taking them again in Kumo.

Their bi-weekly meetings stayed, with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon joining them once the trio graduated the academy. From there friends, family or just random people found their way to the Uzumaki compound – going so far as other villages sending their genin or chuunin to get the moral of teamwork from Konoha.

In short, people knew where they had to go, if they wanted to train, but needed help in disciplines their sensei couldn’t help them in. The team bonding, village bonding and friendships that followed were a given, but made for a much stronger team in general.

After all, teamwork is able to make you go farther in life, than if you were alone on your journey.

After all, three of them made jounin, and started working with others team, even if they were the best on a team with each other, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto arranged to have a house to themselves on the Uzumaki compound.

They still came and eat at the main house every day. But with them being a jounin and growing older, together with their relationship being in open secret in all the villages, they wanted and needed some place on their own, to grow as a triad.

So, it came to no one’s surprise when they started walking through Konoha, or any other village they were visiting, hand-in-hand, talking quietly among themselves with smiles on their faces.

They got married, just after Naruto had turned 18, making it an October wedding, with a guest list a mile long, with prominent figures from all over the elemental nations being invited and beyond ecstatic that they would finally be tying the knot.

The ceremony itself was beautiful, and almost other worldly with the amount of people, and Bijuu, there to celebrate their union.

Sakura had chosen Ino as het bridesmaid, while very deliberately not inviting her parents, instead she had asked Kakashi to stand in their stead.

Sasuke had asked Itachi to be his best man, and for Obito to stand as his family.

Naruto had Kurama as his best man, much to the horror of some, and the joy of others, with of course his parents behind him.

Their ceremony would be led by Hiruzen, as a way for the Sandaime to be a part of it, even if he had no blood relation to any of them.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read, commented, or left kudos on this fic!  
> It really got me going, and even made me write again - as seen by this getting finished.  
> For those going on to look for other fics, I wish you all the best for 2021.  
> For those of you hanging around - stay tuned for more fics getting posted!

After Naruto finally got the hat, about 10 years after his dad took the hat again, as one of the youngest Kage yet, Minato did so with the full knowledge that his son would take care of Konoha and would continue to do his best to make changes that would profit them, and their allies, for generations to come.

It was after all thanks to Naruto that so many relations, allies and even friends had been found, in times which had been quite dark for all of them.

While some would find it suspicious that Minato chose his own son as successor, there was no one who made an issue out of it. After all no one in Konoha knew of a better candidate to take the hat. All three of the Sannin had been asked, on principle, but had turned it down, citing them being too old for the hat now.

Obito, and Kakashi, had been asked, again on principle – as they were more than enough power wise, and Obito had been known as a teen to be wanting to become Hokage. But Obito had stated to be happy to serve as Naruto’s advisor instead of being Hokage himself, while Kakashi had run very far as soon as the question was asked. There had been talks to make him Rokudaime Hokage, back in the time before, as there was no one else at that time to take the hat from Tsunade.

Making the Silver haired jounin run away, to try and make sure that would never happen. He hadn’t wanted the hat then, and he certainly didn’t want it now.

Even the clan heads, and most civilians, agreed that Naruto would make the best candidate, he knew how to run the office, had been there helping his father out ever since he became a jounin. Knew all of the Kage by name and spoke to them without an added -sama. On top of that, he was a Jinchuuriki, with a very well kept bond with his Bijuu, as well as the other Jinchuuriki, and their Bijuu.

So, him getting the hat, officially, was met with quite the festivities. Not only was everyone very proud to see him accomplish his goal, especially not after the growth he had gone through to get where he was now.

Delegates from all around came to Konoha to see his instalment, most of those accompanied by their Kage and Jinchuuriki, who cheered perhaps the loudest at knowing the lovable blond would be the leader of a new generation.

Mai and Roshi had been made Kage of their respective villages within the year after those chuunin exams, with both of them being known to do a great job at it too. Their predecessors accompanied them to Konoha, out of respect to the blond that brought them, and the nations together.

Gaara was made Kazekage a year before Naruto got the hat, when his father started coming down with an illness, which was curable now that they could go over to Konoha for a team of the best medic-nin around (Sakura, Shizune and Kabuto were catching up to their senseis fast, much to said sensei’s pride).

A had let them all know he planned on staying for a few more years but had his eye on a possible successor.

Karin and Fuu, had to everyone’s amazement, found love in each other, and were seen as the role model for future kunoichi. They enjoyed themselves with helping with the bi-weekly training sessions still going strong at the Uzumaki compound, as well as serving as guest lectures in the academy on the days they didn’t have missions.

Ursa never fully recovered from what Kusa did to her, but with all the medic nin in the house, she never wanted for anything, and lead a fulfilling life as the main cook, after Kushina became an active kunoichi again.

Kanna to the surprise of many, finished her training as a medic-nin and became of the best they had in the hospital, even if she always covered her arms while on duty.

Kushina and Minato never had any more children of their own, but could be found adopting orphans they met, or just enjoying the full house they had most of the time. With their own children, in-laws and students coming and going.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura did become parents to 3 children, the first were a set of twin boys, which they named Asura and Indra, after their ancestors, much to the Bijuu’s horror, the boys seemed to be just like their namesakes.

Their other child was a redheaded girl, which they named Mito, after the Shodaime’s wife, and to celebrate Uzumaki blood once again coming to Konoha.

About 10 years after making Hokage, the elemental nation faced a new invasion, this time by several Ootsutsuki clan members, who wanted to finish the work Kaguya had started all those eons ago.

Sadly, for them, however, was that the villages had only grown closer of the years, with several prominent clans marrying into another village. Or even moving to be closer to found family.

Gaara and Karui had married not long after he was made Kazekage, with Shikamaru marrying Temari and forging even stronger bonds between Kumo, Suna and Konoha.

Mai ended up marrying Han, of all people, while Roshi stayed single, but had several adopted children who ended up marrying into prominent clans all over the world, forging bonds by blood, marriage, and friendship.

So, within an hour of them touching down, the whole world was on high alert, with the Bijuu locked into their Jinchuuriki, with a seal drawn by the Uzumaki as a precaution for an even like this happening.

While they targeted Suna first, in the notion that the Ichibi was also the weakest of its siblings, they found themselves standing against the better part of the allied shinobi forces, with multiple Kages, most of the jounin and all the Jinchuuriki fighting to stop these extra-terrestrials from reviving the Shinju and using its fruit for their own gain.

Not only that, but no one, especially the Jinchuuriki, wanted to lose the Bijuu, and the friends they became in recent years.

In short, the Ootsutsuki didn’t stand a chance against them, and their allies, even though they tried, and kept trying for a while. The Jinchuuriki made sure they couldn’t get to the Bijuu, and lost most, if not all of their soldiers in the fight for the shinju.

They won, with minimal losses, driving back those who thought to take them over, and bonded even more over it.

With peace reigning in the Elemental Nations, children being able to grow up and enjoy their lives without war brewing on the horizon, and a major enemy defeated, a spectre in the Afterlife would only smile down upon them, seeing that his vision of a united land was finally accomplished, by the last reincarnation of his sons, and their partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444. I also have a channel on discord for my fics, so feel free to ask to be added to that too.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
